Fim de Caso
by Sion Neblina
Summary: Estavam apaixonados Eels . Então, uma guerra e Chegou Mudou Algo. A Verdade Por Trás do Sândalo e o machado . Uma história emocionante , pós- Saga de Hades. IKKI X SHAKA YAOI
1. Perfume de lavanda e sândalo

**Fim de Caso**

**Fanfiction de Sion Neblina**

**Angst - Yaoi**

_**Disclaimer**__: Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada. Trabalho sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão dos fãs._

**N/A:** Há algumas informações que preciso passar para que essa história seja compreendida. Ela começa após uma pretensa saga de Hades e todos os cavaleiros foram ressuscitados. Durante a batalha de Asgard os guerreiros deuses não morreram. Essa fic surgiu apôs assistir o filme homônimo, e, apesar de possuir algumas idéias do filme, não chega a ser uma adaptação, foi somente uma inspiração mesmo.

_**Alerta:**__ Romance homoerótico contendo descrição e insinuação de sexo e linguagem imprópria. Não recomendada a menores de 18 anos. Poderá conter spoolers. Boa leitura._

**Personagens principais:** Ikki e Shaka / Aiolia e Mu/ Camus e Milo

**Prólogo**

Eles estavam sentados sob a chuva num banco de pedras que ficava próximo ao antigo templo de cura do Santuário de Athena. Um ano se passara desde que todos foram revividos. O que se pode fazer em um ano? Tudo mudou nesse momento. O que era amor tornou-se dor e desprezo, por quê? Era o que se perguntavam os três homens sentados naquele banco de madeira sob a chuva incessante. Ao longe, as luzes das doze casas chegavam fracas aos seus olhos.

Um deles, ao menos, tinha a certeza dos sentimentos; os outros não possuíam a certeza nem dos seus; tentavam ainda entender o que era aquilo que os dominavam e sobrepujava a razão.

— Creio, meu amigo, que nunca descobriremos o que há com eles, e se algo aconteceu, nunca saberemos. Já fiz essa mesma pergunta algumas vezes. — falou a voz fria do francês.

— Eu preciso saber. — disse o loiro com os olhos perdido nas luzes fracas que oscilavam sob a chuva que já pingava por seus cílios — Não conseguirei ter paz se não souber o que aconteceu. Ao menos, um motivo válido.

— Muitas coisas estão estranhas desde que voltamos. Parece-me que quebramos algum equilíbrio cármico quando fomos trazidos do mundo dos mortos. — falou o tibetano, passando as mãos nos cabelos molhados.

— Mas, isso não justifica os atos dele, não justifica por que o amor se tornou tão impossível nessas ruínas. Vejo todos sofrendo, só sofrimento tem nos cercado e por quê?

— Todos nós temos andado estranhos, Shaka, não somos mais os mesmos... — respondeu Mu.

— Não tanto quanto ele. Eu não sei mais o que fazer para tentar entender suas atitudes. Acho que chegou o momento de esquecer.

— Eu não esquecerei. Preciso saber o que acontece, não vim do inferno para ficar sem respostas. Por que antes ele queria tanto e agora recusa o que quero lhe oferecer? — falou Camus que se mostrava mais nervoso que seu natural.

A verdade era que ali, havia três homens esgotados emocionalmente.

— Creio que algo deve ter ocorrido enquanto estivemos mortos, mas o que poderia ligar aqueles três a pontos de eles terem as mesmas atitudes em situações tão diferentes?

— Não imagino nada.

— Não são as mesmas atitudes, um foge, dois estão profundamente magoados.

— O que os levam a fugir também.

— Descobrirei, descobrirei.

— Sim, o amor tem que ser maior que qualquer mágoa ou injúria.

**Perfume de lavanda e sândalo**

**I Capítulo**

Ikki observava da entrada do jardim das árvores gêmeas, enquanto ele levitava e emanava seu cosmo, para uma platéia composta de discípulos extasiados.

O sári vermelho cobria praticamente o corpo todo, deixando a mostra, apenas um dos ombros e metade do peito magro, mas definido. Seus cabelos eram agitados pela força do cosmo; o mais poderoso cosmo dentre os cavaleiros de ouro.

Aproximou-se devagar, colhendo uma flor azul clara; os discípulos ao vê-lo, se ergueram fazendo uma reverência ao indiano, e saíram do jardim.

Permaneceram calados e embora o hindu continuasse de olhos fechados, Fênix sabia que ele o observava. Contudo, sua expressão serena não mudava, parecia até uma estátua de tão imóvel.

Ikki se aproximou mais, parando bem próximo a ele e sentindo seu cheiro; aquele cheiro que sempre ficava impregnado em seu corpo e que seria reconhecido por qualquer um que o tocasse; o cheiro, a essência, o frescor do homem mais próximo de ser um Deus.

— Em fim, você apareceu... — falou a reencarnação de Buda e Ikki colocou a flor em seus cabelos dourados. Ele ainda matinha os olhos fechados.

— Você sabe que só volto a esse santuário por sua causa, deveria se orgulhar disso...

— Orgulho... — ponderou a palavra o loiro — Embora seja um dos meus piores defeitos, eu luto o tempo inteiro para não sucumbir a ele. Aí você vem me pedir para ficar orgulhoso por você voltar ao santuário por minha causa? Bem, prefiro ficar feliz que orgulhoso.

— Puta merda! Uma única palavra, e você faz uma análise filosófica inteira, eu mereço, Shaka!

— Céus! Você não muda, vejo que embora tenha se passado seis meses, sua boca continua igualmente suja!

— Seis longos meses... — suspirou Ikki — O que andou fazendo em minha ausência?

— Eu deveria fazer essa pergunta, você sabe que a vida do santuário é sempre a mesma.

— É, eu sei... — respondeu Fênix, meio embaraçado e se recostando a árvore em que o indiano já estava encostado.

— E então, não vai me responder? — insistiu Shaka.

— Pra que você quer saber?

— Sou um ser humano apesar de tudo, e como tal, sou curioso... — sorriu ironicamente o jovem loiro.

— Estive em Asgard.

Pronto, estava dito e Ikki baixou a cabeça por instinto. Sentia muito, não queria fazer aquilo com ele, mas... era necessário, não podia correr aquele risco, não podia se envolver mais, porque o final da história, já era conhecido.

Shaka apenas suspirou:

— Você segue mesmo seus instintos, só não sei por que insiste em procurá-lo sempre que nos desentendemos. Você sabe que eu estarei aqui, esperando você e mesmo assim... — Virgem se calou, também não queria começar uma nova discussão; sabia muito bem que o leonino era daquela forma e não mudaria por sua causa.

— Talvez, somente para provocá-lo, ou você acha que eu gosto de vê-lo com Áries? — Ikki tentou ser frio, mas sua voz deixou transparecer a irritação que aquele fato lhe causava.

— Mu e eu... — falou baixo como se analisasse muito bem o que diria — Nós dois nos entendemos muito bem, e... você nunca compreenderia... Não é justo querer que eu o deixe.

— Então deve ser justo ficar com os dois, não é?

— Ikki, eu não sei se você percebe, mas nós dois não estamos juntos... não mais...

— Não? Bem, nós transamos e...

— Falaste certo, transamos e você some por meses, o Mu está sempre comigo.

O moreno engoliu a raiva que sentia e examinou que realmente não poderia fazer cobranças, foi ele a querer as coisas daquela forma.

Solitário como sua constelação, no começo achara melhor não manter laços reais com o indiano ou com outro amante qualquer. Não precisava de envolvimentos, só de um corpo quente de vez enquanto.

Contudo, o corpo de Shaka fora sempre mais atrativo que o corpo de qualquer outro homem ou mulher que tenha dormido; e isso, o assustava e ele sempre acabava fugindo dele. Porém, ao ver-se apaixonado, viciado e embriagado pelo perfume de sândalo e lavanda, parou de fugir, se atirou a ele, se entregou como nunca antes. Bem, ao menos, até tudo acontecer...

Sabia que seus sumiços e seus amantes magoavam o indiano e embora ele não demonstrasse; sempre em sua sábia pose de deus absoluto, havia momentos que ele não suportava e buscava refúgio nos braços do guardião da primeira casa. Aquilo o atormentava tanto quando a possibilidade...

— Você gosta dele? — perguntou tentando esconder ao máximo o ciúme e afastando os próprios pensamentos confusos.

— Claro que sim, você sabe que gosto!

— Ama?

Shaka se calou, perguntando-se onde aquele moleque queria chegar.

— Não me faça perguntas como essa...

— Por quê? Sei que você não precisa de mim para saber dos próprios sentimentos.

Shaka ergueu-se e começou a andar para a saída do jardim, enquanto falava:

— Não preciso, porém, não quero falar dos meus sentimentos nesse momento. E quanto a Mu e eu, você sabe que não precisa ter ciúmes.

— Ciúmes? Eu? — riu Ikki e o indiano abriu os olhos e o encarou; o que fez o rapaz parar o riso e encará-lo também.

— Sim, ciúme, você. — voltou a andar, mas Ikki o alcançou segurando-o pelo braço.

— Volta aqui, loiro, eu não vim de tão longe, para que você se negue a mim!

— Eu não sou seu prostituto, Fênix, quer sexo? Pague a qualquer um e faça; dessa vez, não será comigo! — sua voz foi totalmente indiferente apesar das palavras rudes.

Ikki o puxou pra si e o envolveu nos braços. Somente o cheiro dele era suficiente para acalmar seu coração; sentia paz, muita paz nos braços de Shaka e sabia que era em busca dessa paz que sempre voltava. Entretanto, aquilo era errado, não poderia mais se deixar guiar pelos sentimentos, e... ele sabia, não podia amar o indiano, não, teria que fugir dele sempre...

— Você sabe que não é isso que sinto por você...

— E o que seria então? — Shaka fechou os olhos, nunca conseguia resistir a ele, nunca conseguia se negar a ele, por mais que tentasse.

— Eu não sei, me sinto bem com você, gosto do seu cheiro e da forma que você faz amor... gosto dos seus beijos...

O indiano sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

— Às vezes, você é tão imaturo...

— Eu sei, mas eu só tenho vinte anos, me dê um desconto! — pediu divertido e Virgem afagou-lhe os cabelos escuros e depois o beijou.

Era sempre o jeito de fazê-lo ficar... mais um dia, mais uma hora, alguns minutos, instantes... Derretê-lo em seus braços com seus lábios quentes e sentir a determinação cega do garoto se esvair assim como o autocontrole; perdendo-se na bruma vermelha da paixão e sendo envenenado pelo seu odor de lavanda e sândalo que sabia inebriá-lo e acabar com a razão. Embora, Virgem nunca conseguisse entender por que a razão de Fênix o queria longe de seus braços, se ele sentia ferozmente o quanto ele o queria perto, dentro, perpetuado em seu ser para sempre...

Alguns versos vieram a sua mente: "_Ai! não te amo, não; e só te quero; De um querer bruto e fero; Que o sangue me devora; Não chega ao coração_." Seria aquilo? Querer, desejo? Não, sentia-lhe o coração, o coração tão palpitante quanto o desejo elucidado em seu corpo pulsante... ele amava-o e queria-o...

Ikki recebeu o beijo quente e ao mesmo tempo carinhoso dele. Era aquilo que o fascinava, tudo no indiano era na medida certa, quente, sensual, terno, amável. Atacou os lábios macios, aprofundando a carícia, sentindo a forma que ele se entregava e procurava seu corpo.

— Ikki, eu quero você... — sussurrou, puxando-o para o gramado embaixo das árvores. Entretanto, Fênix o deteve.

— Aqui não, Shaka, eu não gosto daqui, vamos para sua cama onde tem seu cheiro que tanto gosto...

O indiano aceitou e Ikki o puxou para dentro do quarto, tirando o broche que prendia o sári e desnudando o corpo pálido e já começando a beijar e chupar aquela pele branca e macia que revestia músculos rígidos e poderosos.

— Tenho ciúmes desse sári, porque ele envolve o seu corpo quando não estou por perto... — sussurrou deitando o indiano na cama e atacando os mamilos rosados dele, ouvindo-o gemer enquanto a língua brincava com um e os dedos com o outro.

— Você sabe que não precisa ter ciúmes de nada e nem de ninguém... — sussurrou Shaka entre os gemidos — Eu sou seu, Ikki...

— Não deveria...eu não presto... — murmurou, lambendo obscenamente o peito forte do cavaleiro loiro e arrancando-lhe um suspiro — Sou um egoísta que quer você só pra mim, mas não tenho esse direito...

Sim, ele não tinha direito, mas adorava. Adorava a entrega obscena daquele anjo fogoso que se roçava contra seu corpo sem nenhum pudor. Chegara um dia a pensar que ele fosse diferente... Ah, aparências, nunca deveria se guiar por elas e acreditar naquela aparência de santidade, dizia-se até divindade, foi seu maior erro e levou-o a noites inquietantes e solitárias até descobrir a paixão nos braços que reverenciava...

— Ikki... — gemeu Shaka — Eu tenho ciúme daquela mochila velha que você carrega e que sempre o afasta de mim...

Fênix se afastou um pouco para livrar-se da camisa preta que vestia e percebeu que o indiano o examinava detalhadamente.

— O que foi? — perguntou voltando a deitar-se sobre ele e lhe mordiscando a orelha — Que olhar é esse?

— Nada, é que... Às vezes, gosto de olhar pra você e guardar sua expressão quando me olhas assim. Às vezes, sinto que partirá e nunca mais nos veremos...

— Eu sempre volto pra você, não volto?

— Até quando? — sussurrou e seus lábios foram tomados.

Essa era sempre sua resposta. Preferia não pensar e nem prometer; promessas... Fizera uma e teria que pagar por ela para o resto da vida, essa era sua penitência, e Shaka nunca saberia. Por isso, preferia vê-lo entregue em seus braços, as suas sôfregas carícias ao invés de responder-lhe as perguntas.

Fazia questão de lamber-lhe o corpo todo, devagar, sentindo a suave penugem loira arrepia-se ao contato de sua saliva e seus lábios; o loiro se derretia em seus braços e sabia que era só em seus braços que havia toda aquela entrega e sabia a razão e, mesmo que isso apertasse seu peito; não conseguia evitar voltar sempre para ele. Precisava fugir, mas era fraco, fraco demais para aceitar que o caso deles deveria chegar ao fim, definitivamente.

E então, eles ficavam naquele impasse, nem juntos, nem totalmente separados.

Desceu os lábios devagar, brincando com seu umbigo, enquanto as mãos passeavam pelas nuca coxas grossas e firmes, subindo para apalpar as nádegas e trilhar o caminho pela curva da coluna até alcançar a e se afundar nos fios dourados.

— Vem loiro, senta... — sussurrou puxando-o pra cima, para que ficassem sentados sobre a cama. Shaka entendia o que ele queria; queria ser tocado por ele, adorava seus toques e aquilo o envaidecia e fascinava. Começou a explorar o corpo moreno com as mãos e a boca, mordiscando e lambendo o lóbulo da orelha, descendo pelo pescoço; fazendo questão de marcá-lo inteiro como seu; sim, ele era seu; não importava quantos amantes tivesse e não importava quanta dor e ciúme isso lhe causasse. Possuía a certeza estranha de que aquele homem lhe pertencia.

Atacou um dos mamilos, ouvindo-lhe os gemidos roucos e foi descendo os beijos e lambidas até chegar à ereção enorme e pulsante. Passou a língua ouvindo mais gemidos, enquanto com uma das mãos apertava a nádega firme do moreno que ficava cada vez mais ensandecido. Continuou beijando e lambendo, recolhendo o líquido que já saía da glande com a língua, antes de engolir o membro do outro cavaleiro, sensualmente, molhando-o com sua saliva, subindo e descendo devagar. Ikki se segurava para não gozar, gemendo mais alto e empurrando-se contra os lábios luxuriosos do cavaleiro de virgem.

Adorava aquilo, adorava a forma como Shaka o enlouquecia em segundos, o modo como a língua hábil se enroscava em seu falo, exigente e sensual; enquanto as mãos acariciavam suas coxas e suas nádegas.

Ele aumentava gradativamente a velocidade e depois voltava bem lentamente a passear a língua pelo pênis do amante num controle incrível das próprias ações. Não demorou e Ikki se derramou em sua boca, caindo na cama pesadamente. Shaka sorriu pra ele, engolindo todo o sêmen e lambendo os lábios sensualmente, inclinando-se sobre o moreno e começando a lamber sua virilha, descendo pelo saco, até chegar à área secreta entre suas nádegas. Ikki já começava a gemer de novo, enquanto o indiano beijava e sugava, lambuzando tudo com sua saliva e o sêmen dele próprio.

Nunca fora de se permitir tais intimidades com outros amantes, só com ele, com ele tudo era diferente, embora não permitisse que ele soubesse dos seus sentimentos, não permitiria, não mais. Lembrava-se que um dia tudo fora diferente; um dia o amara sem reservas, mas isso teve um preço, o preço da dor e da solidão. Com ele tudo era entrega, era belo e emotivo, era especial, sim, ele era sua pessoa especial... embora tivesse que negar eternamente isso, embora nunca pudesse deixá-lo saber.

O loiro começou a roçar seu membro ereto na entrada apertada do outro cavaleiro que fechou os olhos, corando e gemendo. Foi se enfiando devagar, ouvindo-o gemer mais alto, até que rompeu a resistência do anel entrando quase por inteiro.

— Ai! Porra, Shaka, devagar! — reclamou e o indiano riu se inclinando para beijá-lo.

— Ah, desculpa, mas você... não é a primeira vez fazemos isso... — disse o loiro e gemeu, era delicioso, o amante era extremamente apertado e gostoso.

— Ah, mas foram seis meses... tá legal? — gemeu Ikki começando a rebolar um pouco, ouvindo o indiano gemer mais alto e se enfiar mais em seu corpo, preenchendo-o por completo.

As estocadas já começaram intensas; o loiro praticamente se retirava dele para depois entrar até o fundo o que levava gritos doloridos e gemidos de prazer à garganta do moreno. Ele adorava o ritmo forte e agressivo que o loiro impunha, mesmo que dolorido, aquilo o deixava louco.

Shaka o estocou mais uma vez, entrando tão fundo que arrancou um grito extasiado dos lábios do amante. O loiro gozou se derramando dentro do moreno e caindo sobre seu corpo com a respiração ofegante. Olhou o amante nos olhos, percebendo claramente que ele ainda não estava satisfeito; afastou-se, saindo dele, e o puxou pra si de modo que acabou sentado no colo de Ikki. Começou a se enfiar nele, ouvindo-o gemer o que começava a excitá-lo novamente; seu pênis estava bem lubrificado o que facilitava o trabalho do indiano. Sentou-se todo nele, gemendo um pouco e começou a se movimentar enquanto Ikki segurava-lhe a cintura, cadenciando as subidas e descidas.

— Ah... assim, loiro... ah... eu te amo, meu loiro safado... — gemia Fênix e Shaka achava que aquelas palavras nada significavam; era apenas reação do momento, mesmo assim gostava de ouvi-las, talvez, gostasse de sonhar com a entrega impossível. Era uma ilusão simplesmente; Ikki era a quimera de sua vida e sabia-o necessário, embora seus sentimentos oscilassem quando pensasse a respeito daquilo.

Um dia, foram felizes só tudo isso...

Ikki gemeu mais alto, Virgem conseguia provocá-lo além do suportável; rebolando, subindo e descendo, pra frente e pra trás; torturando sem pressa o amante. Ele segurava-lhe a cintura, subia as mãos para os mamilos, os apertando entre os dedos; deslizava as mãos por suas coxas, área que era muito sensível, e observava a ereção dele que voltava a despontar preponderante a sua frente. Começou a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo que ele se enfiava em seu corpo; enlouquecendo o virginiano que não demorou a gozar. Logo depois era ele a ter um segundo orgasmo e cair exausto nos braços de Shaka.

Como sempre se repetia, ficavam sem nada dizer enquanto a respiração se normalizava e, muitas vezes, isso os levava a um sono tão profundo que perdiam quase o dia inteiro. Era assim, sexo intenso; relação frágil...

— Por que você me disse que foram seis meses? — começou Shaka sonolento — Não quer me convencer que não teve ninguém nesse tempo?

— Não foi isso que disse. Você sabe que só aceito ser passivo com você... — respondeu Ikki, mal humorado e o indiano corou; aquilo significava...? Não, melhor pensar que não significava nada, não era homem de ficar criando ilusões e expectativas infundadas.

Saiu de cima dele e deitou-se ao seu lado. Ikki mais uma vez repetiu o gesto singelo de lentamente se achegar ao seu peito e pousar a cabeça gentilmente, quase que inseguro, e em seguida fechar os olhos ao sentir os longos dedos do indiano passearem por seus cabelos.

— Como está Mime? — perguntou sondando e depois se arrependeu; para quê ter notícia do amante do seu amante? Sentiu-se tolo e ridículo e outras coisas que tratou de afastar, pois não se chorava por palavras ditas à única saída era um desculpa e nada mais.

— Igual... — respondeu sem vontade e Shaka sorriu com ironia.

— Deve ser o mesmo que você fala de mim, quando está com ele, não é?

O moreno segurou-lhe o queixo e rolou para o lado, para olhar o indiano nos olhos. Shaka corou porque percebia que dissera a coisa errada.

— Você não acredita mesmo em mim, não é?

— Em que eu deveria acreditar, Ikki? — perguntou desviando o olhar e se virando para o outro lado.

— Que eu... — interrompeu-se fechando os olhos fortemente — Que para mim, você não é um qualquer...

As palavras doeram em Shaka mais do que ele queria, fechou os olhos para que lágrimas não o humilhassem e pediu resignação a Buda para aceitar, afinal, estar com ele fora uma escolha sua. Lembrou-se quando era tão constante ouvir dos lábios dele... _"Eu te amo, Shaka, você é minha vida..."_

Mas, depois, tudo mudou...

— É melhor ir embora, eu não quero que o Mu o encontre aqui... — pediu sem forças, tentando manter a voz firme.

— Ele sabe de nós dois? — chocou-se Ikki.

Shaka virou-se para olhá-lo seriamente.

— Claro que ele sabe! Só que sabe também que não é meu dono.

— Relação esquisita essa de vocês! — exclamou o leonino, mas o loiro preferia não explicar nada, não precisava, ele não era nada além de alguém com quem dormia de vez em quando.

Ikki por sua vez, adoraria que o indiano se afastasse do cavaleiro de Áries, mas sabia que não tinha o direito de exigir tal coisa.

— Dessa vez, ficarei mais tempo... — disse sem se abalar do lugar; conhecia muito bem o virginiano e sabia que ele não queria de forma alguma que fosse embora; o envolveu nos braços o puxando pra si.

— O que isso significa?

— Terei mais tempo para tirá-lo do sério...

Shaka sorriu e o abraçou; aninhando-se naqueles braços protetores onde se sentia tão seguro, mesmo que o seu coração doesse por ser para ele, agora, só mais um amante.

Ikki aspirou o cheiro de sândalo e lavanda que sempre acabava impregnado em sua própria pele, muitas vezes por meses; embora fosse tão suave. Queria segurá-lo em si, para a próxima vez que partisse; queria poder ficar...

Aspirou profundamente o perfume do indiano enquanto as mãos brincava com seus cabelos, enrolando as lisas mexas entre os dedos; Shaka riu com o carinho e seus olhos pesaram, queria apenas sentir, não queria pensar.

— Moleque... — disse, antes de adormecer. Ikki mirou-lhe o rosto de anjo, o rosto de quem amava e suprimiu um soluço de angústia.

"_O sândalo perfuma o machado que o fere...Infelizmente eu sou esse machado, meu amor..."_

**Continua...**

_**N/A:**__ Eu estava sentindo falta de uma ANGST... Então comecei a escrever duas de vez, XD!. Bem, eu não posso dar muitas pistas, essa história terá muitas reviravoltas; já comecei com lemon no primeiro capítulo, o que não é bem meu feitio, mas achei necessário. Espero que tenham gostado. Ao contrário de "Atados pelo destino" essa fic não possui nada de sobrenatural, as questões serão puramente humanas. Ok, pode ter alguma coisa de mágico, afinal é uma fic "Canon", mas nada muito exagerado._

_Beijos e aguardo reviews para saber o que vocês acharam._

_Abraços!_

_Sion Neblina 2010_


	2. Avassaladores

Avassaladores

II Capítulo

*******

— _Ikki? Ikki é você? — ele não conseguia enxergar nada, tudo era escuro, muito escuro e frio... um frio glacial._

— _Shaka! Shaka, meu amor, onde você está? — ouviu a voz de Ikki, mas estava tão distante e ele não conseguia se mover. Estava preso, paralisado por alguma força e de repente, algo envolveu seu corpo..._

_Uma força aterradora começou a esmagar-lhe os ossos, ele lutava e brigava para se libertar... mas estava fraco, muito fraco... A voz de Ikki se tornava cada vez mais distante e então... A morte..._

*******

— Ei, acorde, eu tenho que sair... — Fênix chamou o amante enquanto beijava-lhe o ombro que o lençol desnudava e afagava-lhe os cabelos com carinho.

Shaka acordou sobressaltado e assustou-se com a penumbra do quarto. Segurou o braço de Ikki que permanecia sentado na cama o encarando confuso.

— O que foi, loiro? Não quer que eu vá?

— Tive um sonho horrível... — ele abraçou as costas do leonino — Sonhei que estava preso, era muito escuro e você me procurava... Você me chamava, mas não conseguia me achar; eu ouvia você, mas não podia responder, era o Hades...

O indiano não conseguiu evitar as lágrimas; aquele sonho lhe levou dolorosas lembranças. Ikki ficou estático, estarrecido, pois, nunca vira lágrimas ou rompantes sentimentais da parte dele. Virou-se por instinto e o abraçou, enquanto o escutava soluçar. Aquilo era tão raro, que, muitas vezes, ele o acusou de insensível; o indiano era a imagem da calma e controle.

— Ei, loiro, calma, foi só um sonho, o que há com você? — perguntou sem jeito. Em todos os anos de relacionamento, nunca presenciara o homem mais próximo de Deus chorar; aquilo o desconsertava; o que acontecia com o sempre tranqüilo e sábio Shaka de Virgem?

— Desculpe-me... — ele pediu envergonhado se afastando do moreno — Estou sendo um idiota...

— Shaka, isso tudo é só por causa do sonho ou algo mais? — seus olhos escuros examinaram o rosto do indiano a procura de algum sinal, mas não enxergou nada além de uma tristeza resignada.

— Ikki... eu... — Hesitou. Sempre hesitava quando a questão eram seus sentimentos. Não sabia mais como pensar e nem como agir com o amante. Sua cabeça nunca esteve tão confusa.

O leonino continuava olhando-o com expressão preocupada.

— Abrace-me Ikki...— pediu e se entregou ao pranto, voltando para os braços do cavaleiro de bronze e apertando-o com mais força.

— Claro que sim, loiro, calma, estou aqui... — disse sentindo a angústia que se apossava do indiano. Não queria que ele percebesse mais aquele sonho também o perturbava e mexia com lembranças dolorosas demais. Ficaram um bom tempo apenas abraçados; Ikki somente ouvindo os soluços de Shaka sem nada dizer. Até que um murmúrio o retirou daquele universo.

— Eu te amo...

Aquelas palavras gelaram o leonino. Aquelas palavras que já foram tudo que almejara ouvir; as palavras antes tão frequentes e que agora eram proibidas. Tudo mudara, o passado se foi; sabia que era só dor o que o amor levava e havia coisas que o indiano não conhecia e não poderia saber jamais...

Ele não podia amá-lo, não podia de forma alguma... Prometeu a si mesmo que não o deixaria se arrastar para o abismo que era Ikki de Fênix; sim, ele era o abismo em que o indiano se afundava; um desvio; um passo em falso; um erro. Não deixaria, não o perderia e, por isso mesmo, precisava esconder todo o amor que sentia por ele.

Afastou-se tão abruptamente que Shaka acabou caindo na cama.

— Ikki...? — o encarou sem entender, começando a limpar as lágrimas. A torrente emocional foi mais forte que ele e agora estava envergonhado, pela primeira vez se sentindo fraco, pela primeira vez precisando de apoio.

Ikki o olhava, tentando disfarçar a vontade de abraçá-lo. Os temperantes e sábios olhos azuis estavam pela primeira vez, apavorados, precisando de apoio e ele não poderia dar. Seus olhos marejaram e ele crispou o rosto para que aquilo parecesse raiva; precisava que parecesse raiva...

"_Zeus! Permita que ele veja raiva em meus olhos!"_ gritou intimamente, desviando o olhar para longe do loiro, ajoelhado na cama.

— Nunca mais repita isso, Shaka! — gritou visivelmente perturbado e o indiano ficou confuso sem saber o que tinha feito de tão errado.

— Ikki, eu...

— Você prometeu não falar mais essas coisas! Sabe muito bem que eu não aceito isso, não aceito e não quero que me diga ou eu nunca mais apareço aqui! Lembra do que combinamos? Lembra? Você jurou que... que não diria mais isso!

O virginiano baixou a cabeça, incapaz de deter as lágrimas, se sentindo fraco e humilhado; apenas sussurrou:

— Sim, eu prometi...me desculpe...

— Nunca mais repita isso...! — o rosto de Ikki tremia e ele se esforçava para continuar sendo grosseiro, porque cada lágrima que descia pelo rosto do loiro, era uma agulha se cravando em seu coração e destroçava sua alma.

— Acho melhor você ir agora... — sussurrou Shaka, tentou ser frio mais sua fraca voz traiu toda a dor e mágoa que sentia.

Ikki sentiu o coração doer. Sabia que o magoava, sempre magoava e achava aquilo necessário; era necessário que Shaka o esquecesse, era necessário que ele matasse aquele amor. Embora, não conseguisse manter-se longe dele por muito tempo, por mais que tentasse, sempre acabava voltando, maldita fraqueza!

Não disse nada, deu-lhe as costas e fugiu. Apoiou-se numa das colunas que cercavam a escadaria das doze casas e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos para abafar um soluço. Não poderia nunca demonstrar seu amor e, como o amava! Já estavam naquela história há um ano, sem que tivesse coragem de confessar o que sentia, lutando para manter-se distante e mantê-lo distante, mesmo que isso o matasse lentamente, mesmo que isso esfacelasse seu coração como agora.

"_Ah, Shaka eu tenho tanto medo... tanto do medo do que sinto por você e de vê-lo partir... eu tenho tanto medo de fazê-lo sofrer mais do que já faço com minhas palavras e atitudes rudes. Eu preciso ter forças para deixá-lo. Eu preciso deixá-lo ser feliz agora que você pode..."_

Desceu as escadarias apressado; iria para a vila, beberia a noite inteira e tentaria esquecer aqueles olhos tristes que tanto amava, precisava deixá-lo sozinho, talvez, precisasse deixar de voltar. Precisava partir para sempre.

*******

Shaka lavou o rosto para livrar-se das lágrimas e da sensação de derrota que sentia. Por que teve que dizer aquilo? Por que se humilhar mais, por alguém que não o queria?

Sentou-se na cama tentando compreender como aquilo aconteceu; como deixou-se sobrepujar por aquele sentimento intenso, perturbador e não correspondido.

— Ikki... — sussurrou pra si e sentiu o cosmo que se aproximava. Continuou estático enquanto Mu se aproximava da sua cama.

O ariano que vestia a sua armadura ajoelhou-se próximo ao loiro que estava vestido num roupão azul.

— Oi... — sorriu Mu com carinho — Vejo que ele já passou por aqui... É sempre assim, basta que ele chegue para que encontre seu rosto coberto de lágrimas...

— O que posso fazer, Mu? É mais forte que eu... — confessou baixando a cabeça — Embora eu tenha plena consciência de que não deveria ser... Zeus! Não deveria ser mesmo...

O ariano sentou-se na cama ao lado do loiro e puxou o amigo para que descansasse a cabeça em seu peito.

— Chore, Shaka, chorar faz bem e você sabe que pode confiar em mim...

— Estou cansado, Mu, muito cansado... preciso descansar...

O ariano engoliu em seco.

— Shaka, o que você acha de sairmos um pouco?

Virgem ergueu a cabeça para mirar os olhos verdes do amigo.

— Sair? Para onde?

— Agora podemos sair do santuário, sabe que temos essa liberdade. Podemos, de vez em quando, fingir que somos normais.

O loiro balançou a cabeça e se afastou dele.

— Mu, tudo que eu fizer me lembrará do Ikki, porque isso que você chama de vida normal, eu só conheci com ele...

— Então, está na hora de ter outras lembranças.

— Eu não sei...

— Precisa tentar.

O indiano assentiu com a cabeça, aceitando. Quem sabe aquilo não melhorasse seu humor? Com certeza quando retornasse ele já teria partido do santuário, pois, era sempre o que acontecia após as discussões dos dois. Precisava esquecê-lo, precisava livra-se daquele sentimento. Estava realmente cansado do garoto problemático que só o magoava e; ainda assim, sabia que a culpa era sua, por se abrir e se entregar tão profundamente aos seus sentimentos.

— Tudo bem...

— Então eu comunicarei a Athena e volto aqui, esteja pronto, certo?

— Mu afagou os cabelos do amigo e depois lhe beijou a testa.

— Certo, vou me trocar... — assentiu Shaka sem nenhum ânimo, o sonho, as palavras, Ikki; tudo rolando em sua cabeça.

"_Zeus, o que aconteceu há um ano atrás?"_

*******

O bar com música ao vivo era agradável e os dois cavaleiros conversavam tranquilamente. A crise já havia passado e Shaka se sentia mais tranqüilo; Mu era um bom companheiro e era sempre interessante as conversas que tinham, eram amigos e ainda assim, vez por outra, amantes. Mas, a palavra amigo estava sempre em primeiro lugar na relação dos dois, mesmo porque, o amigo também possuía uma complicada relação.

— Sente-se melhor? — perguntou Mu

— Um pouco, estou mais calmo... — suspirou — Sabe o mais estranho em tudo isso, meu amigo? Eu sei que ele me ama, eu posso sentir...

— Ah, Shaka, será que você não está se enganando, querendo acreditar nisso?

— Já me fiz a mesma indagação, Mu... — disse calmamente, provando o suco de fruta — Eu conheço minha alma demais para cometer um erro tão simplório, não acha?

— Tens razão...

— Mas, eu não consigo entender o medo dele, tudo aconteceu depois que voltamos da morte, o que será que aconteceu ao Ikki enquanto eu dormia?

Mu franziu a testa quase unindo os dois pontos que tinha em cima dos olhos.

— Lembro-me que na época que Athena nos trouxe de volta; você demorou a acordar mais que os outros, a deusa não sabia por que, ficamos preocupados. Lembro-me que ele não saiu de perto de sua cama e que estava muito abatido e ainda mais arredio, calado como nunca. E foi a partir daí que notei aquele olhar desesperado que ele deixa transparecer de vez em quando...

— Queria entender... — murmurou o indiano pensativo e Mu segurou-lhe a mão.

— Vamos parar de falar do Ikki um pouco? Que tal esquecermos um pouco nossos fantasmas?

Ele fez um carinho no rosto do loiro que se inclinou sobre a mesa, para ficar mais próximo dele. Sorriu:

— Ah, Mu, o que faria sem você, meu amigo?

— Talvez, se elevasse mais, eu só o aconselho a fazer coisa errada... – riu o ariano e Shaka também, mas seu sorriso se desfez e seu rosto ficou pálido de repente.

Áries se virou instintivamente para onde o amigo olhava e encontrou os olhos furiosos de Ikki, fixo nele. Ele estava parado na entrada do bar e parecia incerto se entrava ou não. Shaka percebeu mesmo a distância que ele havia bebido e não fora pouco e fitou Mu, com uma súplica no olhar.

O tibetano sorriu e balançou a cabeça:

— Voltarei sozinho para o santuário, é isso?

— Mu... eu não sei o que dizer... — sussurrou envergonhado, mas sendo incapaz de resistir. Desceu os degraus que o levava até a rua, vendo Ikki se afastar a passos rápidos e entrar numa rua escura.

— Ikki! — chamou e correu até ele.

Ikki se apoiou numa parede, exausto e infeliz, queimando de ciúmes e com vontade de explodir Mu e sua maldita mão que estavam em cima de Shaka. E o pior de tudo, o virginiano o seguira, deixara o namorado para segui-lo, demonstrando claramente o que sentia. Pôs a mão na boca para abafar um soluço enquanto as lágrimas molhavam seu rosto. Deveria estar muito bêbado para agir daquela forma.

— Ikki! — ele parou a sua frente, olhando os olhos marejados do garoto e sentindo toda a sua dor. Aquilo doía seu peito também, e deixava seus pensamentos ainda mais embaralhados.

— Shaka, por favor, volte para o Mu! — pediu o coração palpitando e doendo como nunca — Eu estou cansado, estou bêbado... eu sou indigno de você!

O indiano sorriu e o abraçou. Ele tentou resistir o máximo que pode, estava fragilizado e isso aumentava e muito a necessidade que tinha dele. Afundou as mãos nos cabelos sedosos e escondeu o rosto em seu ombro, beijando-lhe a pele protegida pela fina bata azul que Shaka vestia.

— Ikki, eu não posso deixá-lo nesse estado. — falou o indiano — Gostaria, mas não consigo...

— Ah, Shaka... eu quero tanto você... — suas palavras foram um lamento desesperado, e suas mãos passeavam sôfregas pelo corpo do cavaleiro de virgem. Seus lábios acharam os dele para um beijo voraz, as línguas se tragando; o loiro podia sentir o gosto ácido do uísque que ele consumira e talvez outra coisa, mas sua mente não conseguia raciocinar direito, aliás, tudo era envolvido naquela bruma azulada quando estava próximo dele...

— Ikki! — Soltou uma exclamação de surpresa ao sentir as mãos dele invadirem sua calça e cueca e se cravarem em suas nádegas; tentou afastá-lo, mas com uma das mãos o leonino o segurou fortemente pela cintura, enquanto a outra permanecia em sua bunda.

— Eu preciso de você, Shaka... preciso agora... por favor...

Seus olhos se encontraram e o moreno deslizou os lábios pelo pescoço branco do virginiano. Shaka suspirou entre o desejo e o dever, então, deixou-se levar por aquele mar de sensações e sentimentos que era Ikki de Fênix...

Fizeram amor naquele beco escuro; avassaladores, desesperados, apaixonados. Mãos, bocas, pernas, dedos... Tudo, um único ser, um único instante. Loucura, tesão...

Depois, escorregaram ofegantes até o chão, Shaka entre as pernas do moreno e ele segurando-lhe a cintura e apoiando a cabeça em suas costas.

— Ikki... não me peça mais isso, seria uma vergonha que dois cavaleiros fossem presos por atentado violento ao pudor...

— Shaka... — ele começou e sua voz estava tão triste que o indiano engoliu em seco.

— Já sei, você vai embora, não é? Eu já lhe disse várias vezes, que o amor é uma dádiva e não uma prisão, pode ir quando quiser e...

— Não é nada disso! Porra! Você sempre acha que sabe o que eu penso e o que sinto! Merda de loiro arrogante! — explodiu o leonino e Shaka engoliu novamente, fechando os olhos, resignado.

— Então o que seria? — perguntou ajeitando a roupa, subindo a calça e abotoando a camisa, já esperando por algo que não suportasse ouvir.

— Eu não quero mais, vê-lo com o Mu; não quero mais que ele toque em você, não quero que nem mesmo vocês respirem o mesmo ar!

— Hum... exigências... — ironizou o louro — E o que eu ganho em troca de satisfazer seus caprichos, Ikki de Fênix? Mais seis meses de distância e uma visitinha a Asgard?

Ikki deixou escapar um suspiro triste; se ao menos pudesse fazê-lo entender que todos os amantes que possuía, eram tentativas frustradas de esquecê-lo; mas não, ele não poderia dizer isso, se dissesse, Shaka tentaria descobrir por que ele queria isso, se o amava... não, precisava esconder, omitir e preservá-lo, se preservar.

— Loiro, você sabe que não posso ficar, mas... — outro suspiro — Eu não suporto vê-los juntos, eu enlouqueço de ciúmes... Ah, Shaka, por Zeus! Ao menos quando eu estiver aqui, se mantenha longe desse cara!

— Eu não consigo entendê-lo, Ikki de Fênix...

— Não tente, nem eu mesmo me entendo... a única coisa que sei é que quero você...

Shaka balançou a cabeça e sorriu com ironia.

— Você me quer? — perguntou — Me quer, Ikki? A questão pra você é só essa?

— Shaka...

— Chega disso! Estou cansado, parece que o que você quer mesmo é me enlouquecer! — disse irritado — Eu não consigo entender por que tudo mudou, Ikki! Por que de uma hora pra outra, você decidiu que me magoar é sua melhor diversão!

— Zeus! Não é isso... — sua voz saiu mais fraca do que queria e o leonino tentou engolir a angústia que sentia.

— Não é? — Shaka suspirou e se virou para olhá-lo — Me diz quando você deixou de me amar? Quando eu deixei de ser quem era pra você?!

— Shaka, eu nunca... — resignou-se, não podia, não devia...

— Por Buddha! — o loiro riu — Não é possível que eu seja tão bom de cama assim, Fênix! Se quer só sexo, sei que isso não é problema pra você...

Não terminou a frase, porque o moreno puxou-lhe o rosto, segurando-lhe entra as mãos e o olhou de forma tão desesperada que o coração do indiano doeu; ele viu tanta dor e tanto desespero em seus olhos, que emudeceu.

— Ah, Shaka... estou sempre tirando sua paz, não é? Sempre atrapalhando sua vida... – as lágrimas umedeceram os olhos escuros de Ikki, tornando-os quase negros.

— Ikki, por quê? Por Buddha! Por mais que eu me aprofunde na obtenção da sabedoria, por mais que eu consiga entender a alma do mundo, a sua pra mim, ainda é uma incógnita...

— Eu queria ter forças para ir embora pra sempre, deixá-lo em paz, mas... eu não consigo... sou fraco, loiro, fraco demais...

Shaka ficou estático, não reconhecia o homem a sua frente; o sempre seguro, forte, arrogante e presunçoso cavaleiro de Fênix.

Sem saber que reação e rumo tomar, Shaka fugiu de seus braços, ergueu-se e partiria sem nada dizer, mas foi puxado de volta, caindo sentado no colo do moreno que o apertou fortemente pela cintura.

— Me perdoe...

— Tenho que voltar ao Santuário...

— Pra cama do Mu? Ele o espera?

Sua voz não demonstrava raiva, mas muita dor e mágoa e mais uma vez ele se censurou por ser tão transparente; sim, nunca conseguia esconder seus sentimentos de Shaka, por isso, tinha que magoá-lo, porque tinha certeza que o indiano sabia do seu amor e só a mágoa poderia evitar que ele investigasse os motivos e quisesse permanecer ao seu lado.

— Preciso ir... — foi a única coisa que ele falou ao erguer-se e afastar-se pelo corredor estreito e escuro.

— Loiro...

— Acho mesmo que deve ir embora, Fênix, para sempre... — ele disse sem se virar, continuando o seu caminho.

Ikki permaneceu no chão, observando ele se afastar, uma fina chuva começou a cair levando frio às ruas quentes de Atenas, mas ele permanecia no mesmo lugar pedindo para que a noite o engolisse ou o tornasse mais forte.

*******

Já Shaka, voltou para o santuário, totalmente confuso; precisava meditar, não agüentava mais aquela angústia, aquela dor desnecessária, sim, desnecessária porque ambos se queriam e muito; contudo, não forçaria nada, era daquela forma que Ikki queria; desejo e não amor, o que importava se ele queria mais? Não deveria se importar, relacionamentos e romances eram um complemento em sua vida, não a prioridade, a sua prioridade ele conhecia bem, e embora o coração doesse, o virginiano não era homem de ficar chorando pelos cantos. Sim, às vezes, não resistia e chorava, ele era humano e amar pode ser cruel, e ele amava Ikki; e ele sentia falta da época em que tudo era perfeito entre os dois; e ele precisava saber o porquê de tudo ter mudado tão repentinamente e sem explicação. Precisava de respostas, mas o leonino nunca esteve disposto a dar-las. Sua cabeça já havia procurado saber por que, já havia chorado, pedido, exigido, usado a força, tudo que podia, mas Ikki parecia um sepulcro onde imperava o silêncio. Então chegou o momento da conformidade, ele preferiu aceitar o que não poderia ser mudado, embora desde então o sofrimento tenha sido parte constante da sua vida.

Entrou no templo de Áries e encontrou o amigo na penumbra, olhando tristemente pela janela.

— Shaka... pensei que dessa vez, alguma coisa mudaria... — disse com tristeza.

O loiro nada respondeu, ajoelhou-se ao lado da cadeira do tibetano e seus olhos se encontraram, ele então pousou a cabeça nas pernas de Mu, que sorriu e afagou-lhe os cabelos.

Shaka fechou os olhos num suspiro.

— Preciso de carinho, amigo...

— Todos precisam... — disse continuando o afago.

*******

Ikki voltou para o santuário já era dia. Decidira partir para algum lugar que o mantivesse bem longe de Shaka, que o fizesse resistir a ele. Sabia que não cumprira o que prometeu, sabia que se afundava mais e mais. Afundava-se naquela paixão enlouquecida. Era fraco, ele não entendia, não podia... Zeus! Shaka poderia pagar o preço da sua fraqueza... sua traição...

Sua cabeça começou a doer mais forte e ele cambaleou, subindo as escadas e chegando ao primeiro templo, onde Mu restaurava uma armadura.

- Bom dia, Fênix... – o tibetano disse calmamente.

- Bom dia, eu preciso passar...

- Ele não está em casa. Saiu cedo, deve estar andando pelo santuário.

Ikki assentiu com a cabeça, não estava com o mínimo de vontade de conversar, muito menos com ele, o responsável por todo o ciúme que o dominava. Subiu para o templo de virgem; precisava dormir, dormir era a única forma de esquecer a dor, toda a dor que sentia por magoar a pessoa que amava, a pessoa que abrira mão de seus mais altos valores, de suas crenças mais profundas por amor a ele.

Jogou-se na cama, a cama dele... ainda possuía seu cheiro, seu perfume de lavanda e sândalo... Abraçou-se ao travesseiro, deixando que as lágrimas banhassem-lhe a alma machucada. Desabou num choro convulsivo...

Quando Shaka retornou ao seu templo, encontrou-o vazio, mas sua cama ainda estava quente e seu travesseiro molhado por lágrimas. Sabia que ele havia partido mais uma vez. Ele nunca deixava pistas, mas seu coração sempre sabia quando ele estava perto ou longe.

"_Bem, cavaleiro de virgem, você terá mais alguns meses de pranto e saudade, prepare-se..."_

Pensou resignado e resolveu meditar para acalmar sua alma.

**Continua...**

_**N/A: **__Durante muito tempo eu pensei se deveria ou não escrever a cena da "rua escura", simplesmente porque, a julguei OOC, pois, nunca imaginei o Shaka e o Ikki fazendo algo assim (O Ikki pelo menos não com o Shaka que em minha opinião ele não só ama, venera e respeita ao extremo, XD!). Contudo, insistir nela para dar uma mostra do grau da paixão, como diz o título "__**Avassaladora**__" que eles sentem e não me arrependi. Esse capítulo foi mais uma continuação do outro, apesar de seguir um ritmo não tão "belo" quanto o primeiro._

_Sim, sei que os outros dois casais ainda não apareceram, mas não demoro a descrever o drama de ambos também. Como disse, essa fic será bem... lenta... como gosto! XD!_

_Ah, gente, não fiquem com vontade de matar meu frango flambado, hehehehe. Ah, eu disse uma vez num disclaimer o seguinte: "Saint Seiya não me pertence, porque se me pertencesse, o Mu nunca, mas nunca mesmo, tocaria num fio de cabelo do Shaka!" e olha o que eu fiz nessa fic, vocês juram que eu fiz???? Eles são amigos e amantes??? Puts! GENTE, NUNCA DIGA NUNCA KKKKK. Mas, a verdade é que nos últimos tempos, comecei a simpatizar mais com o carneiro, fazer o quê? Culpa de Amamiya Fã e da Ane L. Morton Hehehehe (coradíssima)._

_Certo, no próximo capítulo, narrarei como as histórias começaram, mas, ainda não revelarei o que levou ao fim de caso._

_Beijos a todos que estão acompanhando em especial os que deixaram um review de incentivo._

_Liliuapolonio, Mefram_Maru, Luanna Tsuki, Arcueid, medeia, Hinamori,_ _sasulove,_ _Danieru, Gabby_nanashi, Amaterasu Sonne, Ephemerom, K. Langley, Kojican, Amamiya fã._

_Valeu mesmo pelos reviews de incentivo. Aos que gostam do casal, há outra fic recentemente postada por mim, "__**Atados pelo destino**__" essa é pra quem gosta de algo mais Canon, pois, trás muitas referências do anime e do mangá. (tá aí a merchandising XD!)_

_Abraços a todos!_

_Sion Neblina _


	3. Ensiname a viver

**Ensina-me a viver**

**III Capítulo**

O romance começara logo após a batalha. Intensos, rudes, provocadores, assim eram os dois. Nenhum queria dar o braço a torcer ao outro. Era uma amizade esquisita, cheia de altos e baixos; temperamentos totalmente opostos. Mas algo muito estranho os impeliam em direção ao outro, uma atração louca e injustificável. O indiano tentou resistir; ele era um sábio, uma alma elevada, um semideus. Contudo, os mortais e suas imperfeições sempre foram os maiores algozes dos deuses. Eram por eles que os deuses caíam, eram por eles que a luxúria os embriagava como o vinho as virgens bacantes. E Shaka caiu por aqueles olhos índigos insolentes, por aqueles lábios carnudos provocadores e maliciosos, por aquela língua afiada que estava sempre pronta a lhe dispensar os maiores desaforos. Sim, caíra como o anjo que deixa o paraíso e se atira a terra por livre e espontânea vontade. Anjo, não era mesmo esse o nome que ele lhe dispensara? Anjo. Um anjo que Ikki fazia questão de atormentar até ver transformado num demônio, arquétipo da mitologia cristã que ele conhecia tão bem, visto que vivia viajando por todo o mundo, ao contrário do sábio em teorias, mas que nada sabia do mundo ao seu redor.

E foi assim que numa noite, o moleque insolente invadiu seu templo, como sempre, sem pedir permissão. Logo, eram lábios a tomar posse dos seus, e uma língua ousada a dominar a sua, subjugá-la sem nenhum pudor. Ikki não sabia pedir licença ou permissão, ele tomava posse. Pegava o que queria e nem mesmo aquele que era sagrado o intimidava; ele o desejava, o queria seu, e nada ficaria no caminho do cavaleiro de fênix. A primeira noite de amor se deu no chão frio, no mármore do salão da casa de virgem; como sempre acontecia, ele não pode resistir, foi subjugado pela insolência do garoto, dominado, escravizado como nenhum mais conseguira; a resistência ferrenha do virginiano foi vencida apenas por um roçar de pele, um murmúrio, uma palavra obscena que queimava pele e alma. Não pode resistir e nem se conter, dominado estava por todas as sensações. O cavaleiro de Virgem foi subjugado, preso pela paixão e em nenhum momento a vontade de fugir do cárcere chegou.

Seguiu-se o que se segue a todo encontro como os deles, um tórrido romance; farpas pela manhã, gemidos a noite. Com eles era assim, uma relação quente, instintiva, mas cheia de ternura.

"_Vou ensiná-lo a viver_..." Ele dissera da forma mais ingênua possível e, mais uma vez, com insolência extrema, pediu (sem que soubesse) permissão a deusa para tirá-lo do santuário. Estavam em época de paz, Saori não viu problema nisso, e foi assim que o homem mais próximo de se tornar um Deus se viu passeando pelas ruas de Atenas como se fosse uma pessoa comum, comendo pipoca na fila do cinema e ouvindo-o rir ao confessar que nem mesmo sabia o que era um cinema...

—"_Ikki, por que estão todos me olhando?"_

—"_Acho que é por que você está agarrado ao meu braço, meu anjo..."_

—"_Mas, por quê?"_

—" _Aqui não é o santuário, meu anjo, dois homens andando abraçado ainda choca algumas pessoas..."_

—"_Acho um desrespeito a forma que eles me olham..."_

—"_Calma, aqui você é uma pessoa comum e muito bonita, é normal que te olhem assim..."_

—"_Vou mandá-los para um dos seis mundo!"_

—"_Shaka, não..."_

—"_(Riso), eu estava brincando, seu bobo!"_

_I have a smile stretched from ear to ear_

_I see you walking down the road_

_We meet at the lights, I stare for a while_

_The world around us disappears_

_It's just you and me on my island of hope_

_A breath between us could be miles_

_Let me surround you, a sea to your shore_

_Let me be the calm you seek_

_Eu tenho um sorriso estendido de orelha a orelha_

_Eu vejo você caminhando pela estrada_

_Nós nos encontramos nas luzes, Eu observo por um instante_

_O mundo a nossa volta desaparece_

_É só você e eu na minha ilha de esperança_

_Um suspiro entre nós poderia ser milhas_

_Deixe me estar a sua volta, um mar para a sua costa_

_Deixe me acalmar sua procura_

E assim, durante uma semana, eles ficaram hospedados num hotel, claro que ao alcance do santuário, já que não saíram da Grécia. Mas durante uma semana o homem mais próximo de Deus foi uma pessoa comum, coisa que nunca fora na vida.

Ikki realmente o ensinou a viver, mostrando-lhe coisas que ele nunca imaginara existir. Mostrando-lhe como a vida mais simples poderia ser bela. Passeios em parques, leitura sob árvores, tarde vendo o pôr-do-sol nas praças, dando migalhas aos pombos. Dançando na suíte ao final do dia quando resolviam ouvir uma música romântica, ou mesmo observar a noite movimentada da capital grega, da sacada do hotel.

Juntos, a mais simples das coisas se tornava uma poesia.

—"_Shaka, comprei um presente pra você!"_

—"_O quê?"_

—"_Veste, ficará bem em você!"_

—"_Certo, mas, parece tão desconfortável!"_

—"_Todo jovem veste jeans, loiro!"_

— "_Não sou todo jovem! Sou sagrado do céu até o inferno e do inferno até o céu!"_

— "_Metido!"_

—"_Estou brincando, adorei!"_

—"_Então vem aqui que agora eu quero tirá-la de você..."_

E o garoto insolente, grosseiro, arredio possuía sempre a palavra certa, o carinho certo, o jeito certo de conquistá-lo, de convencê-lo das coisas mais absurdas...

—"_Shaka, ouvi falar de sexo tântrico, quero fazer..."_

—" _Ikki, para com isso!"_

—" _Você deve entender dessas coisas..."_

—"_Não entendo, não!"_

—"_Ótimo, vamos aprender juntos..."_

E assim, ele se viu examinando um grosso volume sobre sexo tântrico e ouvindo as piadas maliciosas do Cavaleiro de Fênix.

—"_Shaka, desisto do sexo tântrico, aqui diz que não devemos beber, fumar ou comer carne para fazer..."_

—"_Pra mim está ótimo então..."_

—"_Mas pra mim, não!"_

—"_Egoísta!"_

—"_Vem, prometo que faço você ver estrelas de outra forma..."_

Ah, o sexo entre eles era sublime. Intenso, terno, apaixonado; tão intenso quanto à relação de ambos, tapas e beijos não seriam as palavras certas para descrever a relação e sim, socos e arranhões...

—"_Ikki, eu não suporto mais isso!"_

—"_Você viu como aquele babaca olhava pra você?"_

—"_E daí, ele só olhou, não se esqueça de quem somos!"_

—"_Ah, eu vou voltar lá e quebrar a cara dele..."_

—"_Você vai matá-lo, lembre-se que você é um cavaleiro e ele é um civil..."_

—"_Argh... eu nunca deveria tê-lo tirado do santuário!"_

_But everytime I'm close to you_

_There's too much I can't say_

_And you just walk away_

_Mas toda vez que eu estou perto de você_

_Há tanto que eu não posso dizer_

_E você apenas vai embora_

Os rompantes de ciúmes do leonino eram tão constante que chegou um momento que o indiano já estava acostumado. Isso não diminuía sua fascinação por ele. Era amor, não tinham mais escapatória, nenhum dos dois; estavam condenados a viver aquela situação extrema; extremamente prazerosa; extremamente passional.

E assim a primeira semana passou, eles voltaram ao santuário; seguiram-se outras. A deusa era extremamente condescendente com seus cavaleiros e a liberdade era uma de suas palavras favoritas. Então, outras semanas vieram, meses, e Ikki cumpria o prometido, ensinava Shaka a viver, a aproveitar a vida da forma intensa que o indiano nunca se permitiu. Estavam incrivelmente apaixonados, aliás, o santuário inteiro parecia estar apaixonado, tudo era paz, até que chegou a batalha de Asgard.

Meses sem que se vissem, meses de mágoas, até Ikki aparecer em seu templo depois de muito tempo...

_And I forgot to tell you_

_I love you_

_And night's too long_

_And cold here_

_Without you_

_I grieve in my condition_

_For I cannot find the words to say_

_I need you so_

_E eu me esqueci de dizer_

_Eu amo você_

_E as noites são longas demais_

_E frias aqui_

_Sem você_

_E sofro na minha condição_

_Por não conseguir achar as palavras para dizer_

_Eu preciso de você tanto..._

Miravam-se na escuridão.

— Desculpe... — o moreno disse baixando a cabeça, envergonhado.

O loiro nada respondeu, caminhou até ele e lhe deu um soco no meio da cara; golpe que o levou ao chão e que fez nariz e lábios sangrarem.

— Bate mais, loiro, eu mereço... — ele falou mantendo a cabeça baixa — Só me escute...

— Por que acha que devo ouvi-lo, Ikki? — falou o virginiano — Tem idéia de como me senti?

_But everytime I'm close to you_

_There's too much I can't say_

_And you just walk away_

_Mas toda vez que eu estou perto de você_

_Há tanto que eu não posso dizer_

_E você apenas vai embora_

— Tive vergonha de encará-lo depois do que fiz. — sinceridade.

— Deveria sentir vergonha quando estava fazendo...

— Eu estava louco para voltar pra você, eu não sei como aconteceu, mas não sou de ficar me justificando, apenas me perdoe...

— Como pôde fazer algo assim? Como pode vir aqui agora e achar que tudo ficará bem? — falou Shaka cheio de mágoa — Achou que eu não saberia?

— Não pensei em nada naquele momento, só sentia saudades de você, só isso...

O indiano hesitou. Amava-o; estava magoado, com raiva. Fora traído, mas aquela atitude passiva de alguém tão arrogante o desarmava.

— Tenho vontade de matá-lo! — falou Shaka — Como acha que pode me cobrar fidelidade agora, Fênix?

Ikki se ergueu do chão e se aproximou do loiro que o encarava com os olhos faiscando.

— Não vou me justificar, só peço que não me deixe. Eu enlouqueceria se fizesse isso. Admito, queria provar pra mim mesmo que não estava tão louco por você, mas o que aconteceu foi exatamente o contrário! — eles se encararam e Ikki suspirou — O que aconteceu só serviu para me mostrar o quanto estou amarrado a você, loiro...

— Foi bom? — perguntou virando o rosto para não encará-lo, mas Ikki puxou-lhe o queixo.

— Não seja masoquista. — pediu — Não basta que diga que amo você, que descobri da pior forma que estou definitivamente amarrado a você?

— O amor é uma dádiva, Ikki, nunca uma prisão, e não é masoquismo, apenas me interessa saber se isso lhe trouxe algo de bom. — falou o virginiano o mirando firme.

— Não, não trouxe nada além de culpa e arrependimento. Que merda! Por que você tem que querer saber de tudo nos mínimos detalhes? Não basta saber que é você quem quero?

_And I forgot to tell you_

_I love you_

_And night's too long_

_And cold here_

_Without you_

_I grieve in my condition_

_For I cannot find the words to say_

_I need you so bad_

_E eu me esqueci de dizer_

_Eu amo você_

_E as noites são longas demais_

_E frias aqui_

_Sem você_

_E sofro na minha condição_

_Por não conseguir achar as palavras para dizer_

_Eu preciso de você tanto..._

— Preciso de um tempo. Um tempo para assimilar melhor tudo isso. — murmurou o indiano — Quero que vá embora.

— Sim, lhe darei todo o tempo que você precisar, eu mereço isso... — ele se afastou limpando o sangue que escorria do seu rosto, com uma expressão derrotada — Só não se esquece do que disse, porque não ficarei repetindo...

Shaka não respondeu, deu-lhe as costas e voltou para seu quarto onde chorou e tentou compreender. Compreensão era o que mais tentava ter. Sabia que apesar da pouca diferença de idade entre eles, era sua obrigação ser o mais racional, mas seu coração estava partido e sua alma passional se sentia humilhada.

E assim, mais uma vez, os dias e os meses foram passando até que seu coração conseguisse se curar da mágoa da traição e conseguisse voltar a encarar o cavaleiro de fênix. Isso se deu, mais ou menos, três meses após a separação.

Ikki entrou no templo de virgem. Era final de tarde e seu guardião o esperava em pé, próximo a uma janela.

— Shaka...

O virginiano o encarou com o rosto sério enquanto o mais jovem se aproximava.

— Ikki, eu não quero mais nenhuma palavra, nenhum pedido de desculpa, nenhuma lembrança do que aconteceu. — disse — Errei também, me comportei como se fosse dono do seu corpo e eu não sou; só você pode decidir o que fazer com ele.

— Mas, Shaka...

— Ouça até o final. — interrompeu o indiano — Mesmo pensando dessa forma, sou humano e o que aconteceu me feriu, porque o meu coração está atado a você. Seria mentira se dissesse que não doeu, que a lembrança não dói; mas seria mentira também se dissesse que não desejei estar com você durante todo esse tempo que passamos separados. Eu quero você, Ikki, quero muito, então...

— Então? — os olhos do mais jovem procuraram os olhos de Shaka, aflitos, hesitantes e o indiano percebeu que ele estava trêmulo. Surpreendeu-se, não esperava tanta perturbação da parte dele e agora o olhando mais detalhadamente, percebia que Ikki estava mais magro e abatido.

Respirou fundo.

— Não me magoe mais.

— Nunca mais, loiro, eu te amo... — então eles se envolveram nos braços, entrelaçando braços, pernas e lábios; aflição de saudade, desespero de desejo...

— Eu também te amo, Ikki, amo muito...

_And I forgot to tell you_

_I love you_

_And night's too long_

_And cold here_

_Without you_

_I grieve in my condition_

_For I cannot find the words to say_

_I need you so bad_

_E eu me esqueci de dizer_

_Eu amo você_

_E as noites são longas demais_

_E frias aqui_

_Sem você_

_E sofro na minha condição_

_Por não conseguir achar as palavras para dizer_

_Eu preciso de você tanto_

E assim, eles voltaram, mais apaixonados que antes; as mágoas passadas fora esquecidas. Shaka não era homem de remoer mágoas; considerou o assunto como acabado. Fim de caso.

Prosseguiram felizes e apaixonados; distribuindo sorrisos e olhares. O amor era tão evidente que parecia contagiar os corações ao redor, e então... A guerra santa chegou e tudo acabou com uma explosão na casa de virgem...

**Presente...**

Shaka enxugou as lágrimas que as lembranças lhe levaram; não entendia e precisava entender, era a única coisa que tinha em mente. Precisava entender. O que fizera para que Ikki simplesmente decidisse que não deveria amá-lo? Por que sentia seu coração tão cheio de amor, por mais que ele negasse esse sentimento?

A resposta chegou a sua mente, embora ele não considerasse um motivo forte o suficiente para uma atitude como aquela. O moreno tinha medo de sofrer de novo; medo, pois já sofrera uma vez quando perdera Esmeralda e já sentira a sensação de vazio; e por causa dele, Shaka, Ikki novamente sentira aquilo. Quando resolveu morrer para alcançar o oitavo sentindo, dedicado exclusivamente a sua missão como cavaleiro e Buddha; esquecera-se de que havia mais em sua vida, muito mais, esquecera-se que uma pessoa o amava e sofreria terrivelmente sua perda.

"_Talvez tenha sido egoísmo da minha parte..."_

"_Você não fez nada por você, você pensou na humanidade inteira, seria egoísmo se desistisse de sua missão, se condenasse milhões para evitar o sofrimento de um..."_

"_Talvez não esteja elevado o suficiente, por isso ainda tenha dúvidas..."_

Shaka ergueu-se da flor de lótus, finalizando o diálogo com o mestre. Mirou o horizonte que empalidecia, assim como sabia, ficaria sua pele, por mais uma noite de insônia. O que aconteceu? O que acontecera nas rudes paredes do Hades? Resignou-se, era melhor esquecer, deixar como estava, fingir que nunca vivera aquela vida maravilhosa anterior a guerra santa. Era melhor fingir que tudo não passou de um louco e doce sonho. Fim de caso.

**-OOO-**

Ele andava tranquilamente. Seus passos eram firmes e imponentes como deveriam ser os passos dos cavaleiros de ouro; ali estava um dos mais perigosos e temidos assassinos do santuário, o homem capaz de aniquilar o adversário com apenas um dedo, o detentor das poderosas agulhas escarlates; Milo de Escorpião.

Chegou ao décimo primeiro templo e suprimiu um suspiro; não era fácil, nunca foi; nada entre eles era fácil. Desde o começo enquanto ele se atirava ao amor, o outro recuava e recusava-o; o que muitas vezes, o levou as raias da loucura. Sorriu com os pensamentos, voltando ao passado, o que fora aquilo? Quase um estupro, violência somente...

Amigos de infância, era o que eram e era o que o francês queria ser. Somente. Nada além disso. Por esse motivo quando tudo começou entre eles, depois daquela quente noite, resolveu não fazer cobranças, não posar de namorado. Não queria, não era de sua natureza discreta e fria. Queria Milo só entre os lençóis, durante o dia ele não passava de mais um companheiro. Apenas amigos.

Então tentava ver com indiferença as aventuras amorosas do escorpião; um cavaleiro de prata hoje, uma serva amanhã, nada parecia incomodar o poderoso cavaleiro de gelo; mesmo porque, ao final, Milo dispensava qualquer amante para estar com ele. Muitas vezes, sentia-se tão mal com essa situação que ficava dias, semanas sem procurar o aquariano. Ele nunca o procurava. E assim, Milo sempre sucumbia; subia, na calada da noite, ao templo de aquário, como um cachorro que precisa do alimento e, por isso, corteja um dono indiferente. Era assim que se via muitas vezes, perto de Camus.

Milo de Escorpião tinha consciência de que não era nenhum santo. Não. Era prepotente, manipulador e egoísta. Não tinha receio de machucar os que não amava, de deixar o novo amante esperando apenas para, mais uma vez, sucumbir ao charme francês do ruivo e se derreter em seus braços enquanto o outro esperava em algum lugar por um encontro ao qual ele não compareceria. Não havia jeito, não conseguia resistir. E quando chegava no meio da noite ao templo de aquário como um cachorro, bêbado muitas vezes, sujo outras; o ruivo sempre lhe oferecia aquele sorriso complacente e o levava para um banho que terminava na cama, se amando tão ardentemente que, em certas noites, mexia profundamente com seu emocional. Sentia-se uma criança quando Camus o tocava, chegando, muitas vezes, a ir às lágrimas, ninguém conseguia produzir aquele estado de perturbação em seu corpo e sua alma; apenas ele, ele e suas mãos frias, ele e seu hálito quente; ele o amante mais terno que já tivera...

Por várias vezes, acabou chorando por horas, depois de fazer amor com Camus, coisa que o aquariano nunca compreendia; nem ele, sobretudo por que seu orgulho odiava lágrimas e se odiava depois por se mostrar frágil na frente daquele filho da puta gelado.

Quando Aquário começou a procurá-lo em sua casa, o coração de Milo se encheu de alegria; achara que alguma coisa mudaria, que deixariam de ser amantes para se tornar algo mais. Ledo engano, se antes no templo de aquário, Camus tinha paciência para enxugar-lhe as lágrimas e deixar que dormisse,até amanhecer, aninhado em seus braços quando os encontros mudaram para o templo de escorpião as coisas pioraram. Aquário não se demorava. Terminado o ato, vestia-se e partia em silêncio; sem nada exigir; sem nada oferecer. E na maioria das vezes, Milo acabava a noite insone com uma boa garrafa de vodka ou uísque.

Por esse motivo, depois que tudo aconteceu e o aquariano o procurou para conversar, não quis ouvi-lo; porque aquela vida não mais o interessava. Estava cansado do desgaste emocional que a pessoa de Camus de aquário lhe causava. Cansado. Depois de experiências intensas, um homem rever sua vida e foi isso que aconteceu; ele reviu o que tinham e chegara à conclusão de que, na verdade, eles não tinham nada. Então resolveu por fim a tudo. Fim de caso.

Camus estava parado no meio do templo, vestia a armadura de aquário, assim como ele vestia a de escorpião, embora não fosse tão necessário. Athena aboliu a rigidez espartana do santuário após a última guerra. Seus olhos azuis e frios miraram o olhar esverdeado do escorpiano que o sustentou com toda a frieza que poderia.

— Preciso passar, Aquário. — disse somente.

— Como queira, Milo...

O grego assentiu com a cabeça e se adiantou a atravessar o salão do templo, mas foi detido pela voz dele...

— Milo...

— Sim...

— Preciso que me ouça...

— Mas eu não preciso. Repito o que disse antes, não temos mais nada a falar um ao outro.

— Preciso saber o que aconteceu. Isso tudo se deve a minha aliança a Hades? Você sabe...

— Sim, eu sei, Aquário, nada se deve aquele fato. Todos nós entendemos que foi necessário...

— Sim, porém apenas você não me perdoou.

Milo virou-se o encarando com raiva.

— Nós dois nada temos a ver com a guerra santa. Isso é outra história, e você sabe disso!

— Estávamos bem...

— Nunca estivemos bem, Camus, desde o começo! — riu nervoso — Eu sempre segui as suas regras e isso o satisfazia, mas não a mim.

— Você nunca reclamou.

— E não começarei agora. Só não insista nisso, acabou entre nós.

Milo disse e se adiantou, atravessando a casa de aquário, não queria ficar mais tempo perto de Camus. Desde que voltaram, o evitava de todas as formas, embora soubesse que um confronto seria inevitável.

**-OOO-**

Coisa esquisita! Essa foi a frase utilizada pelo cavaleiro de Áries ao saber do interesse do leonino por si. Aiolia de leão sempre lhe cheirou a encrenca pura e simples; e ele nunca quis se aproximar do grego. Além disso, o leonino sempre fez questão de incomodá-lo. Parecia que seu jeito pacífico atiçava seus instintos mais sádicos. Contudo, o grego sempre demonstrou um grande receio da fúria ariana. Ainda se lembrava da forma intempestiva que Aiolia invadiu a torre de Jamiel e exigiu que consertasse sua armadura. Insolente! E quando Mu retornou ao santuário, o leonino fez questão de procurá-lo, infernizá-lo, persegui-lo, disposto a acabar com sua calma, com sua paz.

"_Oi, Mu, vim te ver..."_

"_Por que, Aiolia?"_

"_Estava com saudade..."_

"_Saudade? Você vem todo o dia só com um intuito..."_

"_Você é muito metido..."_

"_Estou sem tempo, então se quer mesmo ir pra minha cama, poupe-me trabalho e vá logo tirando a roupa..."_

"_Você é um insensível mesmo!"_

"_Só não gosto de melindres, vamos!"_

Era sempre assim; o temperamental leonino cedia à arrogância ariana, sempre; e Mu já estava acostumado aquilo. Não admitia, mas gostava do cheiro, do gosto do leão, gostava de vê-lo se derreter, de entrar nele e arrancar-lhe gemidos extasiados e escandalosos. Gostava das grandes mãos que o tocavam tão ternamente e ao mesmo tempo, fogoso, áspero. Gostava de ver aquele homem lindo, enorme, se entregar a ele tão passivamente, tão condescendente aos seus desejos e caprichos, sem se importar em ser subjugado, ao menos, não naqueles momentos que eram só deles. Sim, naqueles momentos, porque passado aquilo, o ariano voltava a ser frio e indiferente o que, muitas vezes, arrasava o coração quente do grego; mas Aiolia aprendeu a conviver com o jeito indiferente e calmo do tibetano e, aos poucos, conseguia fazer com que se tornasse mais amável, mais leve e entregue as suas contidas emoções, embora cada mudança fosse tão sutil quanto o bater de asas de uma borboleta.

Mal haviam iniciado o romance de verdade; quando Mu em fim aceitou; sim, aceitou a presença barulhenta do leão em sua vida, e a guerra santa começou, pondo fim a todos os planos, todos os sonhos. Contudo, sua esperança foi revivida com o sangue de Athena quando foram trazidos dos mortos e a deusa lhes ofertou uma vida tranqüila, diferente. Mas há mágoas que não são esquecidas e então, já era tarde demais para eles.

O leonino, como sempre, chegou sorrateiro a casa de Áries observando o jovem de cabelos lilases que estava estirado no sofá lendo um livro.

Mu baixou o livro e mirou os olhos verdes meio incertos a sua frente.

— O que quer?

— Passar apenas...

— Você está dentro da minha casa e não no salão do templo, então corta essa. — respondeu o tibetano calmamente voltando a prestar atenção ao volume que lia.

Aiolia quis dizer algo, mas emudeceu e se aproximou do sofá onde o outro estava estirado.

— Eu não entendo você, Mu de Áries, qual o seu problema?

Mu fechou o livro calmamente e mirou o rapaz grego que tinha um quê indignado, embora não soubesse o motivo.

— Qual o meu problema? Desde quando meus problemas o interessa, Aiolia? Você deixou bem claro há mais de seis meses que não queria mais olhar em minha cara, e mesmo assim, sempre está disposto a me cobrar satisfações.

— E você pulou rapidinho para a cama do Shaka, assim que se viu livre, não foi? E depois quer que eu acredite que...

— Sinceramente, Leão, não me importa mais o que você acredita, depois de tudo que você me disse, seria incapaz de perdoá-lo.

— E eu nunca lhe pediria perdão, seu demônio!

Mu sorriu com ironia.

— Ainda não compreendo o que você tem a ver com isso, não foi você a dizer que eu poderia ficar com ele, que eu não o interessava mais, dentre outras coisas?

Aiolia não soube o que responder mais uma vez. Corou e deu as costas ao ex-amante.

— Você é um idiota, só basta o Fênix aparecer para ele correr para os braços dele e deixá-lo sozinho!

Mu sustentava o sorriso irônico, embora aquilo o magoasse.

— Continuo sem entender o seu interesse...

— Vai a merda! — reclamou Aiolia a saiu do templo de Áries com uma imensa vontade de chorar e tentado não ceder a angústia que sentia cada vez que via Mu. Sua vontade era bater nele; bater até que o ariano e deixasse de ser arrogante e indiferente, mas não faria isso, ele não merecia nem ao menos o toque dos seus punhos.

— Gatinho... — parou no meio do templo ao escutar o chamado do arrogante cavaleiro de Áries. Mu apareceu e Aiolia o mirou engolindo em seco. A toga grega que ele vestia cobria até a metade as coxas grossas e, por ser de um ombro só, deixava seu tórax divinamente definido bem à mostra.

— O que você quer, Mu? O Shaka não tá te comendo do jeito que você gosta, não? — falou magoado, e o tibetano soltou fogo pelas ventas, mas se controlou para não voar no pescoço de Aiolia. Sabia muito bem como fazê-lo pagar por suas grosserias.

Aproximou-se lentamente, sabendo que o outro não resistia a um desfile seu. Depois deslizou os dedos pelo tórax malhado dele, coberto pela túnica vinho de treinamento. Aiolia umedeceu os lábios com a língua, e seguia os movimentos dos dedos de Mu que brincavam com sua pele.

— Você é um gato muito atrevido, Aiolia... — disse sensualmente — Estou achando que é você que está com vontade de ser comido aqui...

— Eu... eh... para com isso, Mu, não é nada disso! — o leão tentava resistir, mas era difícil; difícil por que desejava aquele monstrinho que era Mu de Áries mais que tudo; difícil porque o amava de verdade, embora, o insensível cavaleiro só quisesse brincar com seus sentimentos.

— Parar por quê? Eu sei que você quer, meu gatinho, vem cá... — Mu murmurou e o puxou para um beijo.

— Não... — Aiolia tentou resistir, mas nunca conseguia. Foi puxado para dentro do quarto do tibetano que sorria com a facilidade com que conseguia manipular o genioso cavaleiro de leão.

Guiou-o para a cama, começando a se livrar da toga que vestia e vendo o grego tirar a camisa apressadamente. Lambeu os lábios apreciando a pele morena e suada e atacou o leão que se tornava a presa do carneiro nessas horas. Mu devorava-lhe a boca com uma forme incrível, fazendo-o gemer e procurar por ar desesperadamente; enquanto as mãos deslizavam por seus cabelos cheirosos. Áries se esfregava em seu corpo enquanto mordia-lhe os mamilos arrancando-lhe gemidos doloridos e extasiados. Aiolia se entregava aquele carneiro metido de forma alucinada. Não poderia negar que estava com saudade, saudade de suas mãos, saudades do seu corpo; contudo a mágoa era maior e ele não conseguia perdoar.

— Adoro quando você se entrega assim, meu gatinho... — gemeu Mu enquanto descia os lábios pela barriga de tanquinho do leonino — Você é tão sensual, Aiolia, e eu adoro acabar com essa sua pose de machão...

Ele falava e lambia, e chupava deliciosamente o leonino que arfava, tentando segurar os gemidos, sentindo-se humilhado por se entregar daquela forma aquele demônio. Sentiu as mãos do tibetano arrancando suas calças e depois a própria cueca; abriu os olhos para ver a expressão de quase dor que ele fez quando seus sexos eretos se tocaram no momento que se inclinou para beijá-lo de forma avassaladora. Mu gemeu ao ver Aiolia flexionar os joelho abrindo mais as pernas para que se encaixasse em seu corpo.

— Ah, meu gatinho gostoso... — gemeu em seu ouvido — Será que nunca vai aprender que sou seu domador? Será que precisarei de um chicote, Aiolia?

O leonino virou o rosto ruborizado de excitação e vergonha por ser tão facilmente dominado; mas foi forçado a abrir os olhos para mirar os olhos de jade, irônicos e sádicos, porque Mu puxou-lhe o queixo.

— Seu filho de uma... — interrompeu-se, pois o tibetano passava descaradamente a língua por seus lábios da forma mais sacana que podia.

— Pode me xingar, amor, isso me excita... — disse e levou os dedos aos lábios de Aiolia que os sugou e lambeu vencido.

Gemeu alto quando ele empurrou o primeiro dedo para dentro do seu corpo, se agarrando com força aos ombros largos a ponto de erguer um pouco os quadris o que facilitava e muito as investidas dos dedos do cavaleiro de Áries.

— Mu... ah... — gemia alto Aiolia e o lemuriano deixava escapar um sorriso de satisfação enquanto continuava a estimular-lhe a próstata a ponto de seu sexo doer de tão rígido.

— Ah, Mu, para... você vai me enlouquecer... — gemeu Aiolia cansado e suado, louco para que a deliciosa tortura parasse em parte.

— Então diz o que quer que eu faça, diz? — provocava o ariano, mesmo já estando perdendo o controle de tão excitado que estava também.

— Para com esse sadismo, seu... — Aiolia gemeu, porque o monstrinho de cabelos lilases enfiou o segundo dedo, alargando seu anel e deixando-o a ponto de explodir de prazer.

— Mu, vem, vem, por favor... — arfou e implorou como Mu gostava; sabia que aquilo era uma batalha para o genioso cavaleiro que sempre acabava vencendo a resistência do leão.

E Mu, sadicamente, retirou os dedos e foi se enfiando em Aiolia, gemendo alto ao sentir a contração daquela parte estreita do moreno grego que gemia tão alto que parecia que seria ouvido em todos os cantos do santuário.

— Gatinho escandaloso... — gemeu também, entrando mais, forçando passagem de forma violenta, sem nenhuma delicadeza, ouvindo os gemidos extasiados e doloridos do amante.

— Mu... por favor... — ele gemeu, pois o ariano continuava parado, entrando devagar, se divertindo com o quase desespero dele. Então, Aiolia resignou-se e começou a mexer lentamente os quadris, tentando quebrar a resistência daquele sádico que parecia se divertir com sua agonia. Isso tirou totalmente o controle do tibetano que entrou mais fundo começando a estocar forte; agora os gemidos se misturavam escandalosos, avassaladores, intensos. Gozaram juntos, enquanto trocavam um beijo desesperado.

Mu deixou-se cair sobre o peito de Aiolia. Envolveu o corpo suado dele em seus braços e mordeu levemente seu pescoço. Aiolia continuava de olhos fechado ofegante, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Depois de alguns minutos, o tibetano saiu dele, se espreguiçando e deitando ao seu lado na cama.

— E então, gatinho, vai fugir mais uma vez? — perguntou friamente; mas seu coração doía. Descobrira da pior forma que amava Aiolia e isso para ele era um grave erro. Só por esse motivo, evitava o leonino, aliás, sempre o evitara por que sabia que algo os unia muito além do acontecido em Jamiel. Bem, talvez tivesse se apaixonado por aquele grego arrogante no momento que ele decidiu subir a cordilheira do Himalaia atrás do sagrado ferreiro de Lemúria. Entretanto, Aiolia não acreditava em seus sentimentos por mais que explicasse que todas as suas ações tiveram um forte motivo.

O defensor da quinta casa não disse nada, levantou da cama, catando as próprias roupas, começando a se vestir.

— Nem um beijinho? Só falta colocar algumas notas no travesseiro. — ironizou Áries, mas seu coração sangrava.

— Eu odeio você, Mu! — falou o leonino e mirou-o com tanta mágoa que o ariano foi obrigado a baixar o olhar para que o grego não lhe visse a tristeza.

— E mesmo assim sempre volta, por que, Aiolia?

O grego baixou o olhar, derrotado, humilhado e com vontade de se matar por ter, mais uma vez, caído nos braços presunçosos do ariano.

— Talvez possua tendências autodestrutivas. — disse e saiu.

Mu deixou que ele fosse; queria saber o que se passava na cabeça de Aiolia, porém, era orgulhoso demais para perguntar, ou mesmo confessar ao grego, que o que sentia por ele era bem mais que simples desejo. E com isso, deixava que o leonino sempre saísse daquela forma; revoltado, humilhado e vazio.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Ok, a participação dos outros casais serve para dar um colorido a mais a fic. Mas, a história principal é do Ikki e do Shaka. Contudo, prometo explicar cada relação, desde que tudo começou, detalhadamente. Tenham paciência se isso demorar um pouco, não sou boa com resumo. Bem, eu já dei algumas dicas e quem assistiu ao filme "Fim de caso" deve saber, mais ou menos, o que levou o Ikki a "terminar" a relação com o Shaka. Essa é a parte mais complexas, a parte dos outros cavaleiros será mais óbvia e não vou enrolar muito, como vocês viram já expliquei os motivos do Milo, embora, ele não os expliquem ao Camus.

Postagem antecipada porque o capítulo estava praticamente pronto e como o anterior foi mais um complemento do primeiro, achei que vocês mereciam \o/.

Bem, algumas pessoas reclamaram que a fic perdeu seu lado meio poético do primeiro capítulo no segundo. Sorry, mas nem tudo são flores e doce, o capítulo anterior foi muito denso e problemático, mas tinha que acontecer.

Ah, a música desse capítulo é: I Love you da Sarah Mclachlan (.) vídeo e letra para os interessados!

Obrigada de coração todos os reviews deixados:

Amamiya fã, Kojican, Arcueid, Luanna Tsuki, medeia, Mefram_Maru, sasulove, Danieru.

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!

Sion Neblina


	4. Mais do mesmo

**Mais do mesmo**

IV Capítulo

Ikki andava pelas ruas da capital grega. Era uma forma de se afastar um pouco do santuário e pensar numa solução para algo que até então, lhe parecia _insolucionável_. Talvez, estivesse sendo estúpido; nada lhe dava o direito de magoar Shaka daquela forma, amava-o, amava-o demais e... Se tudo fosse um erro? Se... Não acontecesse? Não poderia condenar-se e condená-lo ao sofrimento somente por uma hipótese que talvez, nunca se realizasse.

Era como se escutasse a voz de Shun em sua mente; sim, o irmão era contra tudo aquilo e... Shun precisava dele também, teria que voltar em breve ao Japão para vê-lo, sentia saudades e gostava dos seus conselhos, embora, nunca os seguissem. Mas, antes disso, precisava voltar ao santuário, precisava ver Shaka e... Conseguiria desfazer o mal que fizera por tanto tempo?

Entretanto, tinha uma certeza; não suportava mais aquela situação, ou a resolvia ou desaparecia de vez da vida do indiano, sabendo, por outro lado, que isso o faria sofrer, mas se desaparecesse definitivamente, lhe daria a chance de esquecê-lo. O ditado era correto; o que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente.

Dúvidas; era tudo que tinha. Amava Shaka; queria ficar com Shaka; não podia ficar com Shaka...

Escolhas; promessas; dívidas... Com quem?

Olhou o céu meio nevoento e suspirou; hora de voltar para o santuário, ora de encarar Shaka e dizer que o amava ou deixá-lo de vez.

*******

Mu subia a escadaria em direção ao templo de Athena e, mau grado seu, teria que passar na casa de leão. O que poderia fazer? Dar a volta pela passagem lateral? Não, seria infantil e não tinha tempo para isso; teria mais uma vez que encarar Aiolia e vestir a máscara de indiferença e ironia que já estava acostumado. O ariano era um homem paciente, calmo ao extremo, mas também, genioso e não suportaria as grosserias do leonino sem replicar da mesma forma. Aiolia o conhecia bem o suficiente para tentar algo assim.

Caminhou calmamente, encontrando o grego na entrada do seu templo, como os braços cruzados e recostado a uma parede. Sorriu baixando o olhar; era claro que ele o esperava.

"_**Eu não me perdi, e mesmo assim você me abandonou..."**_

— Preciso passar por seu templo, Leão. — falou calmamente, parando a sua frente.

— Dê a volta. — provocou Aiolia e viu Mu balançar a cabeça e se adiantar pela escadaria.

— Ei, volte aqui! Não dei permissão! — falou o grego o puxando pelo braço o que fez uma mecha dos cabelos lilases de Áries cair sobre seu rosto.

Mu olhou para Aiolia e depois para a mão que o segurava.

— Está com vontade de novo, Leão? — perguntou com um meio sorriso amargo.

— A única vontade que tenho é a de quebrar esse seu nariz empinado, Mu, mais nenhuma.

— E por que tanto ódio de mim? — perguntou baixando o olhar novamente — Mesmo se eu houvesse traído você...

— Você traiu...

— Mesmo se eu houvesse traído você... — continuou Mu — Isso não é motivo para tanto ódio, Aiolia.

— Não tenho ódio de você, Mu, tenho um grande desprezo e mais desprezo por mim, por desejá-lo mesmo com todo o desprezo que sinto pelo seu caráter.

"_**Você quis partir, e agora estou sozinho..."**_

As palavras feriram, mas o cavaleiro de Áries apenas meneou a cabeça, mantendo o olhar baixo.

— Isso é uma pena, Leão, porque eu gosto muito de você. — disse e se libertou dos braços dele, voltando a subir a escadaria. Aiolia ficou um pouco atordoado com aquela frase; desde quanto o arrogante do tibetano lhe diria algo assim?

Balançou a cabeça, aturdido; precisava falar com ele, saber o que Mu quis dizer com aquilo; gostava dele? Então, por que nunca demonstrava? Por que nunca lhe disse aquilo, só agora? Precisava saber. Deixaria que voltasse do templo da deusa e iria encontrá-lo, sim, precisava esclarecer aquilo.

Mu por sua vez, não teve mais concentração para chegar ao templo de Athena; as lágrimas insistiam em molhar seu rosto:

"_Não tenho ódio de você, Mu, tenho um grande desprezo e mais desprezo por mim, por desejá-lo mesmo com todo o desprezo que sinto pelo seu caráter."_

As palavras de Aiolia doíam como ferroadas. Resolveu voltar para a sua casa, mas não retornaria a casa de leão, seria demais. Seguiu de volta a Áries, pela passagem secreta.

*******

Camus estava lendo um livro em sua biblioteca, quando sentiu o cosmo de Milo na entrada do templo. Logo tentou se acalmar, por que seu coração sempre descompassava quando ficava muito próximo ao escorpiano e não gostava daquilo. Não, ele deveria ter total controle sobre seus sentimentos; e odiava aquela fraqueza. Sim, o grego era sua única fraqueza, já reconhecida e aceita, finalmente aceita.

Foi encontrá-lo. Ele estava sem a armadura, vestia uma túnica e calça de treinamento, e os cabelos cacheados estavam presos displicentemente por um elástico. Parecia meio embaraçado enquanto segurava uma caixa de cerveja.

— Olá, Aquário... — falou sem jeito — Bem, é...

Não precisou terminar a frase, Camus se adiantou e, colocando a mão na caixa de cerveja, deixou as bebidas na temperatura ideal.

— Obrigado. — falou Milo, ruborizando levemente — Desculpe incomodar, mas... O _frezzer_ do Shura deu pau e... vamos fazer uma reuniãozinha na casa de capricórnio hoje.

— Sei. — Camus continuava olhando-o sério o que potencializava o embaraço do grego.

— Você não gostaria de vir... é...

— Não obrigado. — falou e sorriu um pouco amargo — Não precisa tentar ser educado só porque precisou de um favor. Foi um prazer.

"_**Mas, vou me acostumar, com o silêncio em casa, com um prato só na mesa..."**_

— Não foi só por educação, eu... — respirou fundo — Deixa pra lá, obrigado mais uma vez.

Disse e deixou a casa de aquário. Camus suspirou e voltou para o seu livro. Milo voltou para a casa de Shura onde ele, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte faziam uma reunião sombria de recordações do passado; única coisa que possuíam agora, os lendários cavaleiros de ouro.

*******

O boato chegou aos cavaleiros de Athena como uma faísca numa floresta durante uma seca prolongada. A interrogação era geral, como assim? Seria verdade? Todos queriam descobrir, mas também não queriam fazer interrogatórios. Fosse lá o que pensasse a deusa, deveria ser obedecida e ponto final.

Mas havia alguém para quem a notícia incomodara mais que os outros, e não somente por simples antipatia; mas sim, por que ela poderia desencavar sentimentos que não queria mexer. Há meses tentava acalmar seus pensamentos e não conseguia. Aquela visita só serviria para inquietá-lo e quem sabe, provocar-lhe os instintos. Desceu as escadas das dozes casas e caminhou em direção a um bosque que sempre ia quando queria ficar sozinho e pensar sem que ninguém o encontrasse ou interrompesse. Essas ocasiões eram raras e aconteciam sempre que a raiva principiava a vencer seu invejável autocontrole, mas naquele momento não era raiva que sentia; era um estado de dor aguda e perturbações passadas que lhe eram trazidas a lembrança; o sentimento de ciúme e ódio que só sentira uma vez.

Sentiu as lágrimas humilhantes molharem-lhe o rosto, assim como o cosmo que se aproximava — bufou de angústia e vergonha — Ele sempre era capaz de encontrá-lo, parecia que o farejava como o mais vira-latas dos cachorros, era isso que ele era, um cachorro dos mais sarnentos e desleais.

"_**Eu não me perdi, o sândalo perfuma, o machado que o feriu..."**_

— Eu... eu já soube... — falou o cavaleiro de fênix e o loiro da sexta casa o mirou, os olhos brilhantes pelas lágrimas que ele tentava conter. Ikki resignou-se; em toda a sua sabedoria, Shaka de virgem escondia uma das almas mais passionais que ele já conhecera.

— Ao menos não precisará viajar dessa vez. — falou calmo e sorriu com amargura.

— Shaka...

— Ikki, eu falei sério quando disse para ir embora e sinceramente, achei que já tinha feito isso, o que está fazendo aqui?! — falou baixando os olhos, incapaz de evitar que as lágrimas corressem — Por favor, não me humilhe mais, seria muito degradante pra mim se vocês se encontrassem aqui embaixo dos meus olhos. Poupe-me ao menos disso...

"_**Adeus, adeus, adeus, meu grande amor..."**_

— Eu não vou me encontrar com ninguém, eu... eu voltei por outro motivo. — Ikki se sentia extremamente triste com as lágrimas dele.

— Estou farto dos seus motivos, eles não me interessam mais! Por que veio mais uma vez atrás de mim? Não é justo que brinque assim com meus sentimentos. Permiti esse jogo por muito tempo, mas agora chega, não quero mais você...

Ele emudeceu; como poderia lhe dizer a verdade, dizer que até a sua respiração era por causa dele e que só por isso, preferia se manter longe, mas que tomara uma decisão e que precisava saber se ele estaria disposto a pagar um preço junto com ele, por uma tentativa de felicidade.

— Shaka, eu vim para outra coisa... — falou um tanto irritado — Eu... você sabe...

— O que eu sei, Ikki? — ele desviou o olhar, não sabia o porquê, mas nos últimos tempos passou a temer o olhar do leonino, como se nele contivesse negrume demais, angústia demais, algo perturbador.

— O que eu sinto... o que nós dois sentimos, eu vim aqui, por um único motivo, Shaka...

— Chega dos seus motivos! — falou o loiro e respirou fundo para serenar seu espírito; precisava — Já não me interessa mais...

— Não interessa mais, do que você está falando agora? — perguntou Ikki e o virginiano suspirou.

— Cansei, só isso... — falou fechando os olhos, não queria olhar para ele. Ikki percebeu isso e se irritou:

— Antes você me olhava nos olhos pelo menos? O que mudou? —perguntou irritado — Você tem me surpreendido muito, Shaka de Virgem, desde que começou esse romance com o Mu.

— Você não é ninguém para falar do Mu! — irritou-se o loiro, mas permaneceu incapaz de olhá-lo e isso provocou o moreno ao ponto de ele se aproximar e segurá-lo pelos pulsos o que fez o virginiano erguer a cabeça em sua direção, mas ele continuou com os olhos fechados.

— Olhe pra mim! — esbravejou o leonino — Antes você era uma das poucas pessoas que conseguia sustentar o meu olhar, o que mudou? O que mudou em você, Shaka?

— Eu que deveria lhe fazer essa pergunta! — o virginiano se desvencilhou dos seus braços — Antes você era um dos poucos para quem eu fazia questão de abrir os olhos, para quem eu fazia questão de despir minha alma e o que mudou?

Fez-se silêncio. Ikki quis se aproximar, mas ao primeiro gesto, viu o indiano recuar e desistiu de se aproximar dele. Odiava ver Shaka tão ferido, tão na defensiva; ele que geralmente era tão doce, tão entregue e tão seguro...

"_**E tanto faz, de tudo que ficou, guardo um retrato teu e a saudade mais bonita..."**_

— Acho que... é melhor tudo isso acabar de uma vez... — falou o moreno, mas o loiro não se moveu permaneceu mudo e trêmulo.

— Isso o quê, Ikki? Não há nada, o que tínhamos já acabou há muito tempo... — ele disse, mantendo a cabeça baixa e os olhos fechados — Só peço que não tente me humilhar ou você conhecerá a fúria de Shaka de Virgem.

— Ah, está me ameaçando, loiro? Acho que já deixei bem claro que não tenho nem se quer vestígios de medo de você...

— Eu sei disso, Fênix, se você tivesse medo de mim, não teria corrido para os braços daquele moleque insosso no dia que.... no dia que eu voltei...

"_**Eu não me perdi, e mesmo assim, ninguém me perdoou, pobre coração, quando o teu estava comigo era tão bom..."**_

Ikki pode sentir a raiva e a dor na voz dele. Respirou fundo, tentando conter a própria comoção; porque para ele nada seria pior que encontrar o virginiano daquela forma, não depois do fracasso da noite passada, não depois de pensar que mais uma vez o reduzira a frangalhos.

— Nunca significou nada...

— Sim... — Shaka riu com amargura — E mesmo assim, você voltou pra ele e agora o trará aqui...

— Espera aí, loiro! — Ikki se indignou — Eu nada tenho a ver com os desmando de Hilda e Saori, não sou eu que estou trazendo Mime pra cá!

— Ikki, vá embora; permita-me um pouco de paz, dessa vez. — baixou a cabeça num suspiro — Não quero mais, não quero mesmo.

— Eu vim dizer que... — murmurou vencido.

— Não, não diga mais nada, sei exatamente o que me diria e sei que mais cedo ou mais tarde, tudo voltará a ser igual.

O moreno virou-se, sabia que precisava se afastar para não cair aos seus pés e implorar que o amasse e que perdoasse todas as suas fraquezas, todas as suas falhas tão humanas.

— Mime e eu... Nunca passou de sexo, Shaka... — ouviu-se murmurar e dessa vez, Shaka ergueu a cabeça e abriu os olhos o mirando com toda a sua mágoa.

— Sexo... — repetiu — Sexo eu também tive e tenho no momento que quero, Ikki, talvez eu possa compreendê-lo...

O rosto do cavaleiro de fênix se fez vermelho de ciúmes só de imaginar outras mãos sobre o corpo que para ele deveria ser só seu; mas sabia que não tinha o direito de cobrar nada; não depois de todas suas atitudes indignas.

— Acho melhor, pararmos antes que nos firamos ainda mais, Virgem. — disse nervoso, vendo o loiro se aproximar.

— Sexo é algo tão sem importância, não é, Ikki? — disse chegando bem perto dele. Fênix prendeu a respiração, os corpos a centímetros de se tocarem. Shaka passou a mão no pescoço — Então, você não se importaria de saber que tenho sexo sempre que quero e com quem quero, não é? — mentira simples, feita para ferir.

— Para com isso! — Ikki se afastou, nervoso — Eu não quero saber, eu não preciso saber da quantidade de amantes que você tem!

— É só sexo... — falou o virginiano cheio de dor — Não é nada importante; não importa o quanto o corpo seja maculado, o quanto o coração seja vil, nada importa, eu não importo pra você...

— Quem lhe disse isso? — gritou o leonino o encarando — Claro que me importo! Merda! Você é tudo que me importa!

A afirmação fez com que os olhos azuis claros o mirassem angustiados. Abriram-se mais confusos que antes.

— Então... Zeus! Por que eu não consigo entender? Você tem noção do que faz comigo, Ikki? Você tem noção do quanto meu orgulho fica em frangalhos toda vez que eu sei que você está com ele?

Mais silêncio.

Ikki se aproximou mais uma vez dele e envolveu seu corpo nos braços. O indiano percebeu como o tempo passara para os dois. Ele costumava ser mais alto, agora Ikki estava mais alto que ele; ele costumava ser mais forte e sábio; agora estava bem mais perturbado que o "_garoto_".

Deixou-se vencer pelo calor que emanava dele. Estava frágil, se sentindo fraco e tentando fugir daquele abismo.

"_**Não sei por que acontece assim, é sem querer o que não era pra ser..."**_

— Ah, Shaka... eu sou um covarde, me perdoe...

— Por que se acha covarde? — perguntou fechando os olhos para conter as lágrimas, enquanto o leonino lhe afagava os cabelos — Por que não me deixa de vez, para ficar com ele? Eu não preciso de sua piedade, cavaleiro. — disse. Orgulho, raiva, mas foi incapaz de se afastar dos braços que o envolvia.

— Piedade... — Ikki repetiu num suspiro — A questão nunca foi nenhum outro sentimento, além de...

Shaka se afastou para fita-lo, mas Ikki desviou o olhar e ele sorriu com amargura.

— Agora é você quem foge dos meus olhos.

— É melhor assim.

— Sim, é melhor assim. Some, Ikki! — ele disse e saiu andando de volta para as doze casas. Ikki ficou olhando enquanto ele se afastava, a alma despedaçada; agora com Shaka distante ele podia se entregar ao pranto e a dor...

*******

O loiro chegou à primeira casa e encontrou o seu guardião taciturno, olhando pela janela.

— Mu... — chamou tentando ao máximo parecer calmo. Não gostava de despertar piedade, mas nos últimos tempo, demonstrava ao amigo uma fragilidade patética.

— Shaka... — ele se virou e o indiano viu a dor em seus olhos. Sabia que o amigo sofria e por quem sofria, mas Mu era teimoso e orgulhoso e nunca admitiria isso.

O loiro tentou manter uma pose firme. Não era momento de precisar do amigo, agora era ele quem precisava.

— Áries, o que você tem? — perguntou se sentando ao seu lado.

— Eu não tenho nada. — falou o tibetano com um suspiro cansado — Há muito tempo não tenho nada. Não tenho nada desde que Aiolia passou a me odiar e desde que passei a sentir essa falta doentia dele; essa falta que... essa falta que me apavora e tira a paz que aprendi a ter nas montanhas solitárias de Jamiel enquanto esperava o dia de minha morte...

— Ah, Mu...

— Sim, enquanto esperava a morte, sozinho em Jamiel, estava em paz; então, ele apareceu e acabou com tudo, me tirou o chão e o sono, me infernizou com seus galanteios desprovidos de propósitos para quê, Shaka? Para depois me atirar no abismo por causa de uma bobagem?

— Ah, amigo, mas... você deveria esclarecer isso. — falou o virginiano e os olhos verdes do amigo se cravaram nele.

— Já tentei, você sabe como tudo aconteceu; eu o procurei, eu corri para seus braços e ele me rejeitou apenas. Sinto muito, mas, eu não tenho a sua paciência para aceitar migalhas.

Shaka corou e se afastou do amigo, irritado, os olhos azuis brilhando perigosamente.

— Vai me magoar agora, para descontar suas frustrações? — perguntou irritado — Então acho melhor que fique sozinho, Mu de Áries.

Caminhou para a saída do templo, mas o tibetano o segurou pelo braço quando ele já estava na entrada da primeira casa.

— Volta aqui, Virgem! — disse e sorriu, acariciando o rosto pálido com os nós dos dedos — Como um iluminado consegue ser tão esquentadinho, hein?

— Não me provoque, Mu, estou com um péssimo humor e num limite perigoso...

Mu sorriu; era engraçado ver o rosto de anjo do amigo, encolerizado.

— Sim, e eu sei por quê.

— Eu não entendi as atitudes da deusa...

— Shaka, não há nada de estranho nas atitudes de Athena, e isso não lhe incomodaria se não houvesse questões pessoais envolvidas nisso, não é verdade?

— Sim, você tem razão. — o indiano suspirou e se acalmou — É hora de serenar, Mu. Acho que agora acabou realmente e conseguirei ter minha paz de volta.

Mu sorriu e segurou o queixo do loiro.

— Isso é bom. Que tal esquecer isso, hein? — sorriu, acarinhando o rosto delicado do indiano — Não quero brigar com você e acho melhor não sofrermos mais por quem não merece.

— Você tem razão, pena que não seja tão fácil... — suspirou Shaka e se deixou abraçar pelo amigo. Nesse momento sentiram dois cosmos se aproximando, como se fosse um simples capricho dos deuses, Aiolia e Ikki passavam pelo primeiro templo. Um subia e o outro descia as escadas.

"_**... É sem querer o que não era pra ser..."**_

O cavaleiro de leão estancou o passo, o de fênix, porém, só os olhou e subiu apressadamente; preferia não ver, não saber, não morrer...

Aiolia olhava a cena, meio aturdido. Depois tremeu de raiva e voltou para sua casa. Como foi idiota! Somente sendo muito idiota para acreditar naquele traiçoeiro novamente. Era isso que Mu era, uma criatura traiçoeira e mentirosa. Sentiu lágrimas de puro ódio e frustração invadirem seus olhos, mas preferiu evitá-las, não mais choraria por Mu, não, nunca mais...

"_**Vou fugir dessa dor, meu amor..."**_

O tibetano viu quando o leonino voltou pela escadaria. Suspirou, estava cansado, talvez, fosse hora de desistir de tudo e voltar a Jamiel.

— Eu... eu preciso descansar, Shaka... — falou se afastando — E sei que você deve voltar para seu templo também.

— Não sei se devo.

— Deve sim, não seja tão orgulhoso. — sorriu.

— Orgulho? Acho que perdi todo o que tinha. Mas, de qualquer forma, parece que isso acaba hoje.

Voltou para sua casa também, a tempo de encontrar Ikki, pegando sua mochila e sua armadura. Respirou fundo e conteve o máximo que pode a emoção. Resolveu não dizer nada, o que mais poderia dizer, naquele momento? Precisava ter forças para terminar com aquilo.

"_**Vou fugir dessa dor, meu amor..."**_

— Loiro... — ele se virou para mirá-lo e Shaka fechou os olhos; queria fugir do abismo que eram os olhos dele.

— Boa viagem... — disse secamente.

— Eu não voltarei mais. — falou Ikki e uma grande dor se fez presente em sua voz — Perdoe-me por sempre fazê-lo chorar...

Shaka riu com amargura.

— Depois de tanto tempo, é a única coisa que você consegue dizer?

Ikki baixou a cabeça. Não encará-lo era a única chance que tinha. A vontade de dizer a verdade era grande. Mas, também possuía um grande instinto de auto-preservação e outro instinto maior de preservação daqueles que amava.

— É a única coisa que posso dizer. — falou e colocou a caixa da armadura nas costas.

Shaka virou-se para não assisti-lo partir mais uma vez. Queria ser forte o suficiente ao ponto de não se importar. Queria ser como Milo e Mu que simplesmente conseguiam repelir seus amores, mesmo ficando com o peito em pedaços. Ele não conseguia. Sua vontade era chorar feito criança; feito o idiota que ele achou que nunca seria. Contudo, não o fez, seus olhos calmos, não se derramaram.

— Adeus, Fênix.

— Adeus, Shaka... — ele respondeu baixo e saiu rápido do templo de virgem, o mais rápido que pode, para que o outro não visse suas lágrimas.

"_**Se quiseres voltar, volta não, porque me quebraste em mil pedaços..."**_

**Continua...**

_**Notas finais:**__ Capítulo curtinho, ok, sei que esse capítulo serviu apenas para reforçar algumas coisas e também encaixar os fatos seguintes, então considero um capítulo seqüencial, porque ele não explicou nada, mostrou um pouco o cotidiano do sofrimento, acho até que ficou meio repetitivo, "mais do mesmo" como diz o título. Mas, bem, fazer o quê? Ele tinha que acontecer._

_A música que aparece na fic é "Mil pedaços" Legião Urbana._

_Beijos a todos que estão acompanhando, em especial, aqueles que deixaram críticas, sugestões, elogios e incentivos. Sei que a história está bastante pesada e muitas vezes difícil de ser compreendida, mas... perdoem a Sion, ela é complicada mesmo! Hehehehe..._

_Beijos rosa para: Gaby, Danieru, Kojican, Amamiya fã, medeia, Mefram_Maru, Luanna Tsuki, Arcueid, grazita, Hinamori, liliuapolonio, Danieru, Camie01, Amaterasu Sonne. _

_Obrigada de coração por todo o apoio, de verdade!_

_Até a próxima._

_Sion Neblina_


	5. Buracos na alma

**Buracos na alma**

**V Capítulo**

Ikki chegou ao Japão bem cedo. Passou em seu apartamento e seguiu para a mansão. Queria encontrar Shun, estava com saudade do irmão; ele era o único que o compreendia e que, muitas vezes, lhe dizia palavra de incentivo. Uma das poucas pessoas que sabia seu segredo e o entendia, embora não concordasse com todo o sofrimento que ele decidiu suportar, apenas por algo, que como Shun mesmo falava, não aconteceria, não passava de superstição e, como tal, ele não deveria dar o valor que dava.

Virginianos, sempre lógicos e destemidos; ele não, ele temia a dor profunda e esse medo o fazia cometer o sacrilégio de magoar um anjo. Sim, Shaka era o anjo da sua vida, seu amor mais ilimitado...

Procurou afastar os pensamentos, pois sempre que pensava nele tinha vontade de chorar. Às vezes, se achava realmente burro por insistir naquela situação, mas em fim, era um escravo e escravos não tem direitos, escravos servem apenas para trabalhar e satisfazer a vontade de seus senhores, muitas vezes, senhores cruéis.

O que pensaria Shaka se ele estivesse com ele e... continuasse se encontrando com Mime? Talvez, se sentisse mais quebrado do que se sentia agora... Talvez... Talvez... E por que aquela necessidade de se encontrar sempre com o guerreiro Deus? Não era lógico, mas sentia que, apesar de tudo, ele era a única pessoa em quem podia desabafar suas dores; que o compreendia e apoiava; apesar de não concordar. Quantas vezes, não voltou ao santuário disposto a acabar com toda aquela história e sempre, ao mirar aquela estátua, acabava desistindo? O medo era maior, era sufocante, doentio. E sempre acabava magoando quem mais amava. Shaka não sabia disso, não entendia, porque era genioso e lógico e a situação não era nada lógica; não mesmo.

— O Shaka nunca compreenderia a verdade e não me perdoaria por tê-lo feito sofrer por uma coisa que ele chamará de tolice. — suas afirmações foram feitas ao irmão, enquanto bebia uma cerveja, recostado a mesa, e Shun lavava a louça do almoço.

— Talvez, ele compreendesse, nada é pior que a incerteza que ele vive. — respondeu Shun — Ele ama você e... ao menos, para ele, você brinca com seus sentimentos...

Ikki baixou a cabeça.

— Sinto-me tão fraco e patético, será que ele acreditaria se eu lhe dissesse a verdade, Shun? Eu não sei como sair dessa situação. Eu não suporto mais vê-lo magoado, eu... estou desesperado. Por várias vezes, fui ao santuário, disposto a falar toda a verdade, mas sempre volto atrás, sempre...

O mais jovem parou o que fazia, encostou-se a pia e cruzou os braços, olhando o irmão seriamente.

— Ikki, você é o único que pode resolver isso. Olha, chegará um momento em que você perderá definitivamente o Shaka, principalmente se ele descobrir que esse um ano de sofrimento se deveu a algo tão estúpido.

— Não é estúpido, não chame de estúpido! — irritou-se o leonino e virou a cerveja na boca mais uma vez — Shun, você sabe o que os deuses podem fazer se...

— Não gosto de falar em deuses! — interrompeu Shun andando para a sala e sendo seguido pelo irmão — Os deuses não têm nada a ver com isso, Ikki, e você sabe muito bem, isso é coisa da sua cabeça!

Os olhos desolados do mais velho encararam o mais novo que sustentou seu olhar. O coração de Shun se comoveu com a dor que enxergava no irmão. Aproximou-se dele e o abraçou.

— Ikki, por Zeus! O que faço com você?

— Shun, aquela guerra acabou com a gente, não somos mais os mesmos... — ele disse se afastando, odiava parecer fraco perto de Shun. Apesar de que o irmão mudara bastante desde que tudo aconteceu.

Shun jogou-se no sofá e afagou os longos cabelos esmeraldinos.

— Eu sei disso, Ikki. — disse com tristeza — Há noites em que não consigo dormir, não consigo respirar... —interrompeu-se; seus olhos marejaram e o irmão percebeu-lhe um leve tremor — Há noites em que eu sonho com ele... que de alguma forma... Eu não gosto de falar disso...

— Shun, você sente que de alguma forma, o Hades ainda...

— Eu não quero falar disso, Ikki! — bradou o mais jovem — Eu tenho sonhos escuros, sonhos que dizem que de uma forma ou outra, ele ainda está aqui comigo! — Shun falou batendo no peito — Há noites que não consigo dormir e que o desespero se apossa de mim e saio correndo pela mansão como um louco!

— Vê? Não sou só eu, irmão. — disse Ikki se sentando também e apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos.

— Ikki, isso não é justificativa para que continue a viver assim...

— Eu sei, tenho que dar um basta nisso. Tenho que deixar Shaka me esquecer, e o único jeito é deixando de vez o santuário e a vida de cavaleiro...

Shun o encarou pasmado.

— Vai abrir mão de sua armadura?

— Sim. — respondeu num suspiro — Não há outro jeito. Eu prometi.

— Ah, não, Ikki! Por Athena, não faça isso, por mim, irmão, não faça isso!

Shun segurou o irmão pelos ombros. Sabia que se Ikki abdicasse da armadura, ele sumiria no mundo e nunca mais saberia onde encontrá-lo.

— Shun, você ficará bem. — ele sorriu para o caçula, adivinhando seus pensamentos — Prometo aparecer de vez em quando e você tem o Pato.

Shun se afastou do irmão, voltando a se sentar no sofá com os braços cruzados.

— Não, Ikki, eu já não tenho o Hyoga... — sussurrou — Ele me deixou...

Ikki fitou o irmão, aturdido e depois completou com raiva:

— Aquele idiota fez o quê?

— Não estava dando certo. Foi minha culpa. — falou Shun com tristeza — Eu pedi um tempo a ele...

— Um tempo? Desde quando?

— Tem uns três meses. Ele está na Sibéria agora.

Ikki estava confuso, o que estava acontecendo aos cavaleiros de Athena? Por que ninguém parecia se entender mais desde a guerra santa? Era algo perturbador e inquietante...

— Shun, você ama o Pato...

— Eu não estava suportando, Ikki, eu... — Shun se interrompeu respirando fundo para que sua dor não se tornasse lágrimas — O Hyoga tentava me ajudar, mas eu... eu não conseguia mais ser o mesmo, não consigo mais... tudo aquilo acabou comigo! — não adiantou, acabou chorando — Eu não sou mais o mesmo, irmão, eu... alguma coisa dele ficou em mim!

— Não falei isso, Shun, por Zeus não fale bobagens! — Ikki abraçou o irmão — Você é o mesmo, é o meu irmão, pare com isso!

— Não sou, tudo está mudado, tudo, o mundo, a energia da terra tudo! — Shun escondeu o rosto caindo em lágrimas como não conseguira no dia em que Hyoga saiu pela porta da mansão e prometeu não voltar. Naquele dia, ele ficou apenas o mirando com o olhar opaco de Hades; sim, naquele dia era Hades, não era ele e desde então ele amargava a sensação de que o imperador do submundo lhe fazia companhia. Quantas vezes não o viu ao se olhar no espelho?

Ikki ficou mirando o irmão sem saber o que dizer. Realmente, aquela guerra foi terrível; Shun parecia necessitar de ajuda para se livrar daqueles fantasmas, mas como poderia ajudá-lo se não conseguia ajudar a si mesmo?

— Calma, Shun, isso vai passar, você está... um pouco impressionado com tudo o que aconteceu, mas, isso não é definitivo... — falou, mas não tinha convicção de nada.

— Ikki, é... sabe, você pode ficar aqui comigo essa noite? Seiya e Shiryu estão no cais e não gostaria de ficar sozinho.

— Tudo bem, irmão, tudo bem...

Shun parecia meio constrangido.

— Irmão, me desculpe, você está cheio de problemas e eu ainda o deixo mais preocupado...

— Shun, você não deve ficar sozinho nessa casa enorme.

— Não tenho muita escolha. — falou o mais jovem e sorriu — Não quero atrapalhar a vida do Seiya e do Shiryu, a Saori está no santuário e você... bem, você... nunca sei onde você está...

Ikki respirou profundamente. Quem sabe, não fosse a hora de parar com aquela vida nômade e se estabelecer em algum lugar? Shun precisava de cuidados, isso era visível; talvez, devesse comprar uma casa e morar com o irmão em algum lugar mais tranqüilo. Bem, talvez fosse realmente a hora de acabar com tudo aquilo.

— Shun, passarei em casa para resolver algumas coisas e depois volto, certo?

— Tudo bem, irmão, ainda tenho que fazer algumas coisas também. — falou Shun se levantando do sofá.

Ikki fez o mesmo, se despediu do irmão e resolveu caminhar um pouco pela praia, não para pensar, porque pensar parecia deixá-lo ainda mais confuso e inquieto. Andar, andar e aproveitar o dia nublado e nevoento de outono...

_I'm down a one-way street_

_With a one-night stand, With a one track mind_

_Out in no-man´s land_

_(The punishment sometimes don´t seem to fit the crime)_

_Yeah there´s a hole in my soul_

_But one thing I´ve learned_

_For every love letter written_

_There´s another one burned_

_(So you tell me how it´s gonna be this time)_

_Is it over, Is it over_

_´Cause I'm blowin´ out the flame_

_Estou descendo uma rua de mão única_

_Com um amor de uma noite só_

_Com uma idéia fixa na cabeça_

_Andando numa terra sem dono_

_O castigo, às vezes, não parece ser justo para o crime_

_Sim há um buraco em minha alma_

_Mas uma coisa eu tenho aprendido_

_É que para toda carta de amor escrita_

_Há outra queimando_

_Então você me diz como será agora?_

_Acabou?_

_Acabou?_

_Porque eu estou apagando a chama_

Seguiu olhando o mar, aquilo lhe lembrava do passado não muito distante. Shaka, será que um dia você poderá me perdoar? Perdoar por minha covardia, meu medo e minha incapacidade de ficar com você?

_I'm as dry as a seven-year drought_

_I got dust for tears_

_And I'm all tapped out_

_(Sometimes I feel broken and can´t get fixed)_

_I know there´s been all kinds of shoes underneath your bed_

_Now I sleep with my boots on but you´re still in my head_

_(And something tells me this time I'm down to my last licks)_

_Cause if it´s over, Then it´s over_

_And it´s driving me insane_

_Eu estou tão seco como sete anos de seca_

_Minhas lágrimas já se tornaram poeira_

_E eu me sinto totalmente vazio_

_Às vezes, me sinto quebrado e não posso ser consertado_

_(...) mas você ainda está em minha cabeça e algo me diz que estou no fim da linha_

_Por que se está tudo acabado?_

_Então tudo está acabado?_

_E estou ficando louco..._

Continuou caminhando com as mãos nos bolsos. As lembranças boas e os sentimentos dolorosos em seu peito, arrastando-o para um mar sem fim de indagações e medo. O que deveria fazer? Procurar sua válvula de escape? Sim, era isso que Mime era, sua válvula de escarpe, mesmo que inicialmente as coisas entre eles tenham sido complicadas. Sim, traíra Shaka com Mime, mas não da forma que o indiano pensava. Não foi um ato puramente leviano para satisfazer necessidades físicas; havia sido enganado deslealmente pelo rapaz de Asgard, entretanto, depois, quando vagara sem rumo pelo mundo e se viu cortando as terras geladas; o guerreiro Deus passou a ser seu único consolo nos momentos de extremo desespero. Não dissera para Shun, não podia; mas também tinha pesadelos, sonhos povoados de demônios...

Continuava andando pela praia; uma fina chuva de outono começou a cair sobre si, mas ele não parecia sentir, afundado nas próprias mágoas e culpa. Suspirou. Estava tão confuso; talvez Shun estivesse certo, e se voltasse para o santuário com o irmão? Sim, poderia levá-lo. Lá ele não estaria sozinho. Era uma boa idéia. Contudo, voltar ao santuário seria admitir que precisava ficar com Shaka, seria jogá-lo mais uma vez em sua vida e ter a possibilidade aterradora de perdê-lo. Não, não estava preparado para perdê-lo novamente...

Não podia... ou seria fraco demais para lutar contra suas próprias determinações e medo? Sim, era isso que era um fraco.

Continuou caminhando, caminharia até o infinito se pudesse...

*****Flashback*****

A noite estava fria; fria como não sentia há muito tempo, afinal, havia pouco voltaram com Athena dos Elíseos. Estava muito ferido e achava que deveria ser isso o que lhe levava tanto frio, mas em sua mente só havia uma pessoa; a dor da alma, ainda era pior que a dor do corpo.

Cambaleou, saindo do templo da deusa e tentando descer a escadaria avariada das doze casas; mas só conseguiu cair no meio do décimo terceiro templo. Dormiu; só acordaria alguns dias depois, cercado por Saori e os demais cavaleiros de Bronze. Sentou-se na cama, sentindo-se descansado como se todas as suas forças houvessem retornado.

— Sim, Ikki, eu o curei. — sorriu Athena ao ver o espanto do cavaleiro em se achar tão bem — Todos ficarão bem agora.

— Os cavaleiros de ouro? Eles...

— A maioria está bem, mas...

Ele percebeu que todos ficaram tensos; imediatamente seu coração falhou...

— Shaka, onde... como ele está?

Saori baixou a cabeça.

— Bem, Ikki, eu recuperei o corpo do Shaka também, mas... sua alma...

— O que quer dizer, Saori? — perguntou tentando não demonstrar a dor que sentia.

— Não sei onde está vagando a alma do Shaka, todos já acordaram menos ele e... parece que isso não vai acontecer...

Ikki levantou-se abruptamente e correu até a saída.

— Ikki, aonde você vai? — perguntou Shun aflito.

— Onde ele está, Saori, onde? — perguntou lutando para que a dor não se tornasse lágrimas.

— Na casa de virgem. — falou a deusa o olhando, comovida — Ikki, eu já fiz tudo o que podia, agora...

Ele não quis ouvir mais nada, desceu a escadaria até a sexta casa; entrando vacilante no quarto, onde o encontrou deitado de costas na cama; tão pálido, estava morto...

Caiu de joelhos ao lado da cama.

— Por que, Shaka? — murmurou — Por que essa determinação em me abandonar?

Entregou-se as lágrimas, debruçado sobre o corpo inerte do cavaleiro de virgem. O coração batia, mas ele estava frio, muito frio.

— Será que você não percebe que morrendo, me matará também, seu loiro arrogante? Eu te amo... acorde, por favor... — chorava o cavaleiro de Fênix e chorou por dias ao lado do indiano adormecido.

No quinto dia; a deusa se aproximou dele e tocou-lhe o ombro, mirando-lhe o rosto exausto pelas noites insones.

— Ikki, não há mais nada a fazer... — falou Saori emocionada, sem conseguir conter as lágrimas — Temos que deixá-lo ir, não adianta mais, ele não vai voltar...

O brado de dor que ele soltou foi ouvido por todo o santuário; debruçou-se abraçando o corpo magro do indiano com força.

— Não, Saori, não...

— Não há mais nada a fazer, Ikki, compreenda! — chorava a deusa com a dor do seu cavaleiro — Perdoe-me, por favor...

Nesse momento os outros cavaleiros entraram na casa de virgem e se prostraram ao lado de Athena, todos tinham um olhar meio perdido e triste. Ikki os olhou por um tempo e depois para a deusa.

— O que fará, Saori?

— Farei o... o coração de ele parar de bater e seguiremos com o funeral... — falou a deusa escondendo o rosto no peito de Mu que lhe afagou os cabelos.

Ikki se afastou e mirou o rosto pálido do loiro, suas lágrimas molharam-lhe a pele de alabastro e ele depositou um beijo em seus lábios; era uma cena muito triste para os que viam, pois sabiam que ele não era homem dado a demonstrações de sentimentos.

— Adeus meu amor... — sussurrou sob os soluços — Sentirei falta dos teus olhos e do teu cheiro de lavanda e sândalo... sentirei falta de suas mãos, dos teus cabelos...

O choro tornou-se convulsivo e ele se afastou; mirou meio envergonhado, os rostos ao seu redor e saiu correndo;não suportaria ver Athena matando Shaka; embora soubesse que era o certo a fazer não suportaria. Saiu correndo pelo santuário, até chegar ao pequeno templo onde havia a fonte de Athena; caiu de joelho em frente a água límpida de corria ali, e observou as imagens de deuses gregos incrustadas na pedra. Ikki não acreditava em deuses e nem os respeitava, mas naquele momento, ele acreditaria em qualquer coisa que o tirasse daquele abismo, qualquer coisa que devolvesse sua vida, sua alma, Shaka...

Juntou as mãos em prece baixando a cabeça em submissão.

— "Deuses, seja lá qual de vocês, por favor, o traga de volta; eu imploro... — seu pranto quebrava o silêncio da noite escura — Sei que... sei que não sou digno de pedir, sei que não sou digno dele; mas... eu prometo que se o trouxer de volta, o deixarei em paz; nunca mais direi que o amo, nunca, eu abro mão do meu amor, da minha vida, da minha paz, por ele! Prometo transformar toda a minha vida em sofrimento, todos os meus dias serão cinza para que os dele não sejam. Prometo nunca mais ouvi-lo dizer que me ama e nunca mais fazê-lo ouvir isso dos meus lábios; e se ele insistir em me amar... se ele insistir em me querer... prometo fazer com que me odeie. Prometo ser o machado cruel que destrói o sândalo que o perfuma; prometo nunca desfazer esse pacto; eu entrego meu sangue a vocês se quiserem, entrego minha vida...

Nisso ele rasgou os pulsos e os colocou sobre a fonte, logo a água se tornou vermelha.

— Eu entrego minha vida a dor... para que ele tenha uma chance... ele merece uma chance de viver a vida que nunca pode... por favor, eu imploro... Entrego minha vida, para que ele tenha a chance de viver a dele... ao menos uma vez... ao menos dessa vez, ele merece viver a vida em plenitude... mesmo que isso me mate aos pouco... Eu abro mão desse amor... Serei o machado cruel sob a mão de um Deus implacável... Eu juro...

Seus soluços ficaram cada vez mais fracos enquanto seu sangue se esvaia sob as águas; então tudo se apagou.

Quando acordou, estava nos braço de Mu que o olhava preocupado; fitou os próprios pulsos, os cortes haviam desaparecido, mas a água da fonte continuava vermelha, dando a certeza de que não fora um sonho.

— Ikki, o que estava fazendo? — perguntou o ariano meio atordoado com aquela cena — Matar-se? É tão apaixonado por ele a esse ponto?

Ikki não entendeu a pergunta; a dor que sentia era forte demais, acreditava que seu amor já estava morto e que Mu estava ali para chamá-lo ao funeral.

Mas o ariano sorriu e ajudou-o a se levantar.

— Vim procurá-lo, ainda bem, se não estaria morto. — continuou Mu — O Shaka acordou...

O coração do leonino disparou e mais lágrimas molharam seu rosto. Ergueu-se rápido, o peito a ponto de explodir de felicidade.

— Onde... onde ele está? — falou se livrando dos braços do cavaleiro de Áries e ficando meio tonto, com certeza pela perda de sangue.

— Calma, Ikki, ele está no mesmo lugar... Ikki...

Saiu correndo cambaleando em direção as doze casas; queria vê-lo, queria tocá-lo, beijá-lo, tê-lo nos braços... Estava feliz demais, até que ao passar por uma das ruínas, viu uma estátua de Zeus, meio destruída e escondida na relva. Imediatamente seu coração falhou, lembrou-se do juramento. Agora tudo fazia sentido; os deuses ouviram sua prece e Shaka estava vivo, mas haveria um preço a pagar por isso...

Caiu de joelhos e gritou novamente na noite vazia; as vezes o preço que se paga é alto demais.

Ficou um tempo parado sem saber o que fazer e então resolveu voltar para o santuário; precisava, ao menos, pegar suas coisas e partir para sempre. Agora não havia mais chance, precisava desaparecer para sempre da vida de Shaka e cumprir o prometido.

Quando voltou, o encontrou sentando na cama ao lado de Saori e dos outros cavaleiros; todos pareciam muito felizes e ninguém conseguiu entender a expressão taciturna e desesperada do cavaleiro de fênix.

— Bem, acho que eles merecem ficar sozinhos agora! — falou Saori, tão radiante que nem notava que alguma coisa estava muito errada com o cavaleiro de bronze.

Os demais concordaram e saíram da casa de virgem. Shaka continuou sentado na cama, sorrindo para ele que não sorriu; o coração disparado de amor e desespero. Não conseguia falar; as lágrimas tinham vida própria e ele não conseguia contê-las. Era amor, felicidade, tristeza e desespero, tudo junto em seu peito. O amor imenso que sentia, a felicidade por ver Shaka de olhos abertos; tristeza por não poder ficar com ele; desespero por ter que deixá-lo, magoá-lo, enganá-lo... Para sempre...

O loiro continuava sorrindo lindamente e ele continuava parado; parecia que se andasse, seus músculos, seu coração se despedaçariam e ele cairia morto...

— Ikki, você não vai me abraçar? — perguntou o loiro mantendo o sorriso.

A única coisa que ele conseguiu fazer foi balançar a cabeça negativamente. O virginiano o encarou com uma interrogação no olhar e ele pediu forças a todos os deuses para conseguir falar o que fosse necessário.

— Shaka... eu... nós... não podemos mais... — gaguejou pateticamente, incapaz de encarar aqueles olhos azuis que o mirava tão profundamente.

— Não podemos mais o quê, Ikki?

— Não podemos mais ficar juntos! — gritou, só conseguiria falar se gritasse, se berrasse e fizesse a dor parecer ódio — Eu... eu não quero mais você, não posso mais, me perdoe!

O loiro continuava atônito, sem saber o que dizer; o que teria acontecido? Por que Ikki dizia aquelas coisas terríveis no momento que ele voltara e que voltara apenas por escutar-lhe o chamado.

— Ikki, eu voltei, tudo ficará bem, não precisa...

— Não, Shaka, nada ficará bem novamente... — disse e mirou os olhos confusos do loiro — Me perdoe... mas... não sou mais capaz de suportar isso; nunca mais será como antes...

— Claro que será... eu prometi...

— Esqueça suas promessas; será que é tão arrogante que somente sua vontade basta?! — gritou — Eu... não dá mais! Chega, essa guerra levou tudo, loiro, todo o sentimento, todo o coração...

— Meu coração continua o mesmo... — balbuciou o loiro que ainda se sentia fraco e estranho. Não sabia o que pensar e nem o que dizer.

— O meu não, adeus! — Shaka não disse nada naquele momento, diria depois, muitos meses depois...

Ikki saiu correndo de volta ao décimo terceiro templo, onde pegou sua armadura e saiu do santuário. Deixou a Grécia, resolvendo levar sua dor para o mais distante possível de Shaka; vagou desesperado, triste e sozinho, sem rumo e não soube como foi parar nas terras geladas de Asgard, só sabia que caminhava pela aquela imensidão gelada; o corpo já entorpecido pelo frio, já que sem comer ou beber, não tinha forças para queimar seu cosmo de forma que este o aquecesse. Estava mesmo disposto a morrer e não tinha nenhuma intenção de ser salvo. Caiu quase desmaiado sobre a neve, foi quando viu um vulto se aproximando velozmente; seus olhos embaçados não conseguiam identificar se era uma pessoa ou um animal; queria mesmo que fosse um lobo, um urso que o devorasse e acabasse com aquele martírio...

O vulto se aproximava e ele perdeu a consciência acordando horas depois dentro de uma cabana, nu, envolto num cobertor de pele de lobo e deitado em frente a uma lareira.

— Fico feliz que tenha acordado, você quase morreu... — a voz familiar falou e ele ergueu a cabeça que doía para olhar o rapaz que estava sentado numa espécie de poltrona feita com pele de urso.

— Mime... eu... onde... — seu cérebro não conseguia mandar nenhuma informação coerente aos lábios.

— Ikki, você quase morreu, o que fazia vagando por Asgard e sem se utilizar do seu cosmo? Acho que poderia se suicidar na própria Grécia se quisesse...

A menção ao Grécia fez com que se recordasse de tudo. De Shaka e todo seu sofrimento, não conseguiu controlar a emoção; caiu num choro convulsivo.

— Ikki, o que está acontecendo com você? — Mime se aproximou o apoiando — Alguma coisa com o Shun? Sim, já soube de tudo, da batalha contra Hades...

— Não... — soluçou — Shaka...

O guerreiro Deus suspirou incomodado.

— O tal cavaleiro de ouro, o que aconteceu a ele?

Então, Ikki narrou todos os acontecimentos; tudo que o levara a estar em Asgard atrás da própria morte; estava desesperado demais para manter a sua característica discrição e introspecção, precisava de ajuda, precisava desabafar. Mime o escutou com um grande pesar; imaginando o quanto aquela alma estava despedaçada, o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que fazer confissões e confidências não era de sua natureza.

Quando Ikki se acalmou, apoiado em seu ombro e tendo os cabelos afagados por ele. O guerreiro Deus resolveu aconselhá-lo:

— Ikki, cumprindo ou não essa promessa; o Shaka merece saber o que aconteceu ou ele o odiará, pensará que foi abandonado...

— Não posso, Mime, você não o conhece, ele é teimoso e dono da verdade; achará tudo uma grande tolice e não permitirá que me afaste...

— E não é, Ikki? Quem lhe garante que foram os deuses que ressuscitaram o Shaka?

— Coincidência demais não acha? — perguntou se afastando dos braços do rapaz.

— Você precisa voltar ao santuário. Se realmente o ama e se ele te ama, vocês precisam se entender.

— Não posso, prometi que o faria me odiar, eu prometi...

— E conseguirá fazê-lo odiá-lo, o amando tanto? — Mime baixou a cabeça com um meio sorriso.

— Já ouviu falar do sândalo e o machado?

— Sim; _"O sândalo perfuma o machado que o fere_..." o que isso tem a ver?

— Prometi ser esse machado. Se não conseguir ficar longe do Shaka, me esforçarei para que ele me odeie a cada dia; farei de tudo para que ele deixe de me amar. Eu preciso, Mime, preciso preservá-lo vivo...

— Então, já admite que não conseguirá ficar longe dele?

— Preciso que ele me esqueça... — não respondeu a pergunta do guerreiro Deus; mas sabia em seu íntimo que vê-lo era a única oportunidade de permanecer vivo; ver ao menos os olhos dele, sentir-lhe o cheiro de lavanda e sândalo. Precisava senti-lo, como precisava do ar que respirava; precisava rondá-lo; aspirá-lo... Mas não podia ficar com ele; ficar com ele seria descumprir a promessa que fizera aos deuses e sabia como os deuses podiam ser cruéis.

— Você sempre foge da verdade, não é Ikki? — o rapaz o mirou com seus olhos cor de âmbar e o cavaleiro de Fênix se viu obrigado a encará-lo também.

— O que quer dizer?

— Por que não contou para ele a verdade daquela vez?

— Como sabe que não contei?

— Apenas sei e agora entendo por que você está aqui. Quer que ele pense que o deixou por minha causa, é isso?

Ikki negou com a cabeça, na verdade não sabia por que estava em Asgard, não sabia muito bem o que estivera fazendo por todos os dias desde que deixara o santuário; mas agora, Mime lhe dera uma idéia; se Shaka pensasse que eles estavam juntos, com certeza ele não investigaria os motivos para o fim do romance. Seu orgulho falaria mais alto, ele se sentiria trocado e aceitaria o fim...

Lágrimas voltaram aos olhos do cavaleiro de bronze ao pensar no sofrimento que causaria ao amor de sua vida; mas... não havia jeito. Tentou se resignar e aceitar. Era um homem inteligente e um guerreiro frio; precisaria daquelas armas naquele momento... Mas a alma lacerada não parecia se lembrar disso.

— Minha intenção não foi essa, Mime, mas você tem razão, somente isso fará Shaka me esquecer definitivamente...

— Isso é de uma estupidez absurda! — reclamou o rapaz de Asgard — Ikki, você já enfrentou os deuses pela humanidade, por que não pode enfrentá-los por sua felicidade?

— Porque nesse caso, quem pagaria o preço seria o loiro, e ele merece ser feliz agora, mesmo que para isso, eu não seja...

*****Fim do flashback*****

Depois daquilo voltara ao santuário; claro que dera um jeito de Shaka saber que esteve com Mime. Nunca se esqueceria da indiferença fingida com que ele o recebera, embora soubesse que seu coração estava aos pedaços. Naquele dia, conversaram; Shaka escondendo a vontade de matá-lo atrás de uma ironia desconcertante, e Ikki tentando a todo custo não cair em prantos na frente dele.

O loiro queria saber os motivos; ele dissera que não havia motivos; o loiro dissera que o deixasse em paz; ele fugira a primeira vez; retornou meses depois e acabaram caindo nos braços um do outro; ele fugira novamente, voltara a Asgard onde tinha o apoio de Mime, mas sempre acabava voltado para sofrer no santuário e fazer sofrer aquele que amava. E a vida passava girando em círculos; um circulo de tortura e dor...

Continuou andando sob a fina chuva de outono... Quem sabe, ela não lavasse a dor?

_Há um buraco em minha alma que esta me matando há tempos_

_É um lugar onde nunca cresce o jardim_

_Há um buraco em minha alma, sim, que eu deveria conhecer melhor,_

_Porque o amor é como o espinho sem a rosa_

**Continua...**


	6. O preço que se paga, às vezes, é alto de

**O preço que se paga, às vezes, é alto demais**

**VI**

Eles estavam na arena treinando; apesar da ausência das batalhas, deveriam estar sempre preparados para um eventual ataque, afinal, nunca se saberia quando deuses maléficos resolveriam tomar o santuário novamente. Camus observava Milo que treinava um aspirante. Sua dedicação era fascinante; ele era tão sério ao seguir sua função de cavaleiro, tão diferente do que era entre quatro paredes. Suspirou; seu corpo tremia de aflição ao imaginá-lo em seus braços novamente. Porém, o escorpiano parecia nutrir apenas desprezo por ele, desde que voltaram da morte. O que teria acontecido? Lembrava-se com exatidão das palavras duras dita há um ano e embora não tenha demonstrado, elas ainda queimavam-lhe o peito e o orgulho...

Estava ao lado de sua cama, esperando que acordasse; sorria feito um bobo, imaginando que ele sempre fora um grande preguiçoso. Sim, Milo de Escorpião era exemplo de disciplina militar e de indolência pessoal, embora isso fosse totalmente contraditório. Camus aprendera a amá-lo daquela forma, porém, seu amor era contido como tudo em sua vida. Não era de demonstrar emoção, sentimentalismo era algo que desprezava profundamente, e isso, independia dos sentimentos que nutrisse por quem quer que fosse; para ele, amor era cuidar, preocupa-se e tratar bem, nada além disso. Porém, percebia que Milo precisava de mais, embora ele nunca tenha se queixado, sentia. E sabia que seus diversos amantes eram apenas maneiras de tentar mudá-lo, de instigá-lo ao ciúme. Sim, Camus possuía ciúmes, fremia de ciúmes e raiva daquele escorpião promiscuo e provocador, mas não era de sua natureza demonstrar sentimentos, se contentava apenas em amá-lo de forma intensa e arrebatadora todas as vezes que estavam juntos; de deixar lembranças boas na pele e na boca do homem que amava, embora ele não fizesse idéia disso.

A forma de demonstrar amor de Camus era diferente: um vinho especial hoje, uma música diferente, mas Milo não parecia perceber essas sutilezas e fazia pouco caso disso. Então, a única maneira que o francês tinha de demonstrar seu sentimento era durante o sexo, o sexo que era intenso a ponto de arrancar lágrimas do grego. Então era assim que tentava fazê-lo entender, mas não dera certo...

_****Flashback****_

Milo abriu os olhos e encontrou o rosto de Camus perto do seu. Engoliu em seco, lembrando-se da batalha, lembrando-se, sobretudo de suas mãos no pescoço do ex-amante e de todo o ódio que sentira dele. Afastou a mão que lhe tocava o rosto e se sentou na cama. Observou que estava em seu templo e tentava imaginar como a deusa conseguira recuperar seus corpos da grande explosão maior que o big-bang. Bem, de qualquer forma não era naquilo que queria pensar naquele momento, sentia o peito dolorido.

— Milo...

— Aquário, o que faz aqui? — perguntou sério, vendo o sorriso de o outro homem se desfazer.

— Estava esperando que acordasse. — a voz permanecia fria, então Milo percebeu que aquele sorriso e aquele olhar terno que vira ao abrir os olhos não passara de fruto da sua imaginação.

— Já acordei, pode voltar para o seu templo, obrigado.

Camus engoliu em seco, não esperava aquela reação. Não entendia.

— Eu estava preocupado com você...

— Obrigado, mas já acordei, você pode...

— Milo, o que está acontecendo? — sua voz tinha algo de decepção e dor.

— Não está acontecendo nada, só que... — respirou fundo — As coisas não voltarão a ser como antes, eu não... não quero mais...

— Não quer mais? — perguntou e depois suspirou com amargura; Milo tivera tempo demais para pensar nos dois enquanto ele esteve morto, com certeza, avaliou que o que sentia não era tão importante.

— O que tínhamos acabou não ressuscitará com a gente. — implacável como antares — Desculpe, mas, acabou. Acabou no momento em que você morreu...

— Eu... eu só queria saber se você estaria bem. — a voz fria e cortante ecoou triste e solitária pelas paredes do templo de escorpião, mas não comoveu o seu guardião.

— Estou, Camus e prometo que nunca mais incomodarei você.

— Incomodar? O que você quer dizer com isso, grego?

— O que você ouviu. — Milo disse baixo, mas firme — Estive errado todo o tempo que passamos juntos. Não percebia que... que nunca conseguiríamos estar realmente juntos. Somos muito diferentes, francês e isso não mudou nem mesmo após a morte...

— Milo...

— Camus, me faz um favor, não me procure mais. Sejamos somente o que você sempre quis, companheiros de armas...

— É mesmo o que quer? — perguntou friamente, o orgulho falando mais alto.

— Sim, acabou. Fim de caso.

_****Fim do flashbak****_

Aquário, como sempre, nada disse. Aceitaria a decisão do grego, achara que ele não lhe faria tanta falta, já estava acostumado à vida solitária e Milo era apenas um complemento de luxuria, nada mais. Ao menos, tentava pensar assim; mas não foi o que aconteceu. Um homem se modifica quando conhece a morte e ela serviu para mostrar-lhe que o que sentia pelo escorpiano era mais forte do que imaginara. Sofria por ele, implorava por ele, queria ele ao seu lado e dessa vez, não só como amante. Por que só damos valor ao que perdemos?

Camus se indagava ainda enquanto olhava o corpo malhado e suado do escorpiano desfilar pela arena e percebia que isso levava suspiro a muitos dos outros cavaleiros. Ciúmes... Fato; mas após a guerra santa, Milo mudara. Não exibia seus amantes, — se é que os tinha — quando saía do seu templo era para treinar na arena, mostrava-se quase que misantropo; melancólico. Aquário queria se aproximar dele, saber o que acontecia, mas ele era sempre arredio e esquivo;não lhe dava chance, não lhe dava espaço, terrível e brutal como só o grego protetor da oitava constelação conseguia ser.

E então, seus dias passavam arrastados, na inútil e angustiante função de admirá-lo enquanto ele treinava, enquanto ele desfilava sua beleza loira e bronzeada, pelas vielas e ruínas do santuário. Não seria um preço muito alto a pagar por equívocos que ansiava a resolver?

*******

Aiolia estava em seu quarto, olhando o teto como sempre fazia as noites; tentando não pensar na solidão e na mágoa, tentando não sucumbir à vontade de descer novamente a primeira casa, e pensando que se fizesse isso, seria para socar o rosto de Mu até vê-lo deformado! Não, tinha que resistir, embora vê-lo e sabê-lo tão perto fosse uma tortura sem igual para seu coração e corpo carente.

Por que ele não podia amá-lo? Por que o ariano tinha que ser tão cruel? Por que tinha que destruir toda e total possibilidade entre eles?

As lembranças do passado, da noite fatídica de dor, voltaram a sua mente. A lembrança do que viu entre Mu e Shaka; ele viu, por mais que o ariano negasse; seus olhos não poderiam enganá-los.

Aconteceu na noite da invasão dos espectros, horas antes. Saíra de sua casa a procura de Mu, exatamente por sentir uma energia diferente aquela noite; um presságio estranho. Mu não estava em sua casa, onde ele estaria? Voltou para o seu templo aturdido e se concentrando para sentir-lhe o cosmo. O encontrou na casa de virgem. Eles estavam parados no meio do salão e se beijavam.

O leonino ficou aturdido e não conseguiu sair do local. Os outros dois cavaleiros logo se afastaram e o tibetano se virou para sair, parando pálido ao encontrá-lo.

_****Flashback****_

— Aiolia o que faz aqui? — perguntou Mu, lívido.

— Desculpe, eu não queria atrapalhar! — respondeu o leonino com raiva, tremendo de ódio.

Mu se adiantou passando por ele e começando a descer as escadas.

— Aiolia, não é hora para discutimos isso, mas lhe adianto que não é o que parece. Conversaremos depois. — Áries disse calmamente.

— Não quero saber de nada, Mu! — gritou o leonino cheio de raiva. O ariano sentiu o coração despedaçar com a dor do amado, mas realmente não era hora para aquele tipo de assunto, tinha pressentimentos estranhos e a energia ao redor do santuário estava densa demais.

— Aiolia, o santuário está em perigo, lhe adianto isso; e não sei o que acontecerá a cada um de nós; precisamos de concentração...

— Concentração? do que você está falando? — perguntou o leonino curioso e preocupado, mas cheio de indignação.

— Algo grande acontecerá essa noite, Aiolia, algo que mudará tudo ao nosso redor, não sente?

O leonino quis sentir, mas só conseguiu sentir raiva naquele momento.

— Ótimo, Áries, ficarei a posto em minha casa, não se preocupe quanto a isso. — falou Aiolia tentando permanecer firme — Conte comigo como cavaleiro, me esqueça como homem!

Falou e o ariano baixou a cabeça com um suspiro:

— Conversaremos depois... — disse e voltou a caminhar para a sua casa.

O problema é que o depois, chegou tarde demais...

_****Fim do flashback****_

O leonino ficou pensativo, indagando até que ponto deveria continuar mantendo seu orgulho e rejeitando aquele que de certa forma, era tudo que lhe importava. Amava Mu, ele era difícil, arrogante, sádico, mas o amava. Então, por que não conseguia dizer pra ele simplesmente: "_Eu o perdôo e quero ficar com você_"?

A dúvida o atormentava, na verdade, não confiava nos sentimentos de Mu, ele nunca dissera que o amava e não deveria amá-lo mesmo, se amasse, pediria perdão, diria que errou, mas que o amava...

Não, ele não merecia perdão, ele nem se quer pediu...

*******

— Só pedimos perdão quando achamos que erramos e eu não errei. — Mu falava para Aldebaran enquanto bebericava o chá no jardim da casa de touro.

O brasileiro olhou o amigo com um misto de compreensão e desapontamento.

— Esqueço-me de como você pode ser genioso.

— Não estou sendo genioso, Deba, você sabe que não aconteceu nada entre Shaka e eu naquela noite e não ficarei me justificando para o Aiolia, já havia dito isso a ele antes e ele não quis me ouvir!

— Vocês dois são grandes teimosos. — volveu Aldebaran — Amigo, vocês estão morrendo aos poucos... Aliás, há quatro cavaleiros de ouro que estão definhando pelos cantos do santuário, isso é notório, e tudo por teimosia.

— Não é teimosia. Eu... eu tentei conversar com aquele leão burro, mas...

— Ah, sei bem como você tenta conversar, Mu, dessa forma mesmo; chamando-o de leão burro, ignorante e outros predicados que o Aiolia não consegue suportar.

Áries se calou vencido. Aldebaran sempre conseguia matar suavemente todos os seus argumentos.

— Eu tentei, Deba... — murmurou.

— Tentou do seu jeito, que tal tentar da forma que ele quer? Bem ou mal, foi você quem errou, Mu.

— Não errei, o que ele viu foi um beijo entre amigos...

— Como você encararia se fosse o contrário? Se fosse o Aiolia a beijar o Shaka? Além do mais, depois que voltamos da morte, você e o Shaka começaram um romance, não seria muito suspeito?

— Não tenho um romance com o Shaka, nós só somos amigos que... eventualmente... ficamos juntos só para aplacar a solidão...

— E você acreditaria nisso, se fosse o Aiolia, Mu?

— Não, não acreditaria, sei que não acreditaria... — Mu disse resignado e voltou a beber o chá. Só Aldebaran para fazer aquele tipo de coisa com ele; contestar e derrubar todas as suas convicções ou seria teimosia?

— Mu, tenho certeza que ele está na casa dele nesse momento, pensando em você, como não deixou de pensar desde que estivemos em Jamiel.

O tibetano baixou o olhar para a xícara; era raro não conseguir encarar alguém, mas não conseguiu encarar Aldebaran naquele momento em que sua alma sofria ao extremo.

— Voltarei para meu templo, Deba. — disse pousando a xícara na mesa de pedra e se erguendo. Aldebaran sorriu, sabia que se o amigo recuava, era porque alguma coisa do que dissera, surtiu efeito. Assentiu com a cabeça e o viu desaparecer pela porta. Suspirou:

"Parece que os cavaleiros de Athena estão todos loucos."

*******

Milo chegava da arena e sentiu o cosmo dentro do seu templo. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, resignado. Entrou.

— O que faz em meu templo, Aquário?

— Claro que esperava você chegar. — disse Camus sério — Já faz seis meses desde que conversamos pela última vez.

— Sim, e desde então você nunca pareceu muito disposto a mudar isso. — respondeu com ironia.

— O que aconteceu, Milo? O que fez com que mudasse tudo entre nós?

— Tudo entre nós? — Milo repetiu com escárnio — O que havia entre nós, Aquário? Um amor não correspondido de minha parte e sua frieza, isso era o que havia entre nós, mais nada.

— Éramos amigos pelo menos...

— Sinto muito, mas nem isso consigo ser mais...

— O que fiz para que passasse a me odiar tanto? — Camus perguntou. Sua voz não demonstrava emoção, mas o seu coração estava mortificado com a indiferença de Milo.

— Não foi o que você fez. — Milo respondeu baixo e com tristeza — Foi o que você nunca fez. Nunca, Camus...

O aquariano se aproximou dele e ergueu-lhe o queixo para mirar os olhos que olhavam o chão.

— Estou disposto a fazer agora, você não pode me negar uma segunda chance...

Seus olhos se encontraram e Milo engoliu em seco. Sempre acabava preso aos olhos dele e odiava o poder que Camus tinha sobre si; e por isso, sempre fugia dele.

— Aquário...

— Milo, a pouco, você me chamou de Camus como antes, por que não repete meu nome? — sorriu deslizando os dedos pelo rosto bronzeado dele. Milo balançou a cabeça negando, mas não conseguia resistir, nunca conseguiu.

— Camus... — murmurou e teve os lábios tomados pelo francês. Durante muito tempo ambos sonharam com aquilo; durante muito tempo, Milo desejou-o toda vez que o via. Mas, era orgulhoso, implicante e tinha o coração terrivelmente magoado. Queria resistir, porém era fraco demais, fraco demais...

— Camus... — gemeu novamente contra os lábios do outro. As mãos do francês já avançavam por dentro da túnica de treinamento que vestia, puxando-o pra si com avidez, sem interromper o beijo. Estavam ambos desesperados de desejo, desesperados de saudades.

O grego tateou o corpo pálido do francês, livrando-o também da túnica que usava, com pressa, as mãos já descendo para a calça e puxando-a para baixo, cravando-se em suas nádegas e o puxando mais pra si. Camus gemeu, quando ele desceu os lábios por seu pescoço e uma das mãos subia para apertar um dos seus mamilos. Desceu os lábios para logo devorar outro, jogando Camus no chão do templo de escorpião e tirando a própria túnica por cima da cabeça.

— Milo, vamos lá pra dentro... — pediu o francês, mas o escorpiano voltou a beijá-lo.

— Será do meu jeito, hoje, Aquário... — falou, a sua mente rejeitava o que fazia, mas seu corpo estava necessitado demais. Livrou-se totalmente de suas roupas e depois das de Camus, logo descendo os lábios sobre o corpo branco dele, fazendo questão de marcar toda aquela pele perfeita. Camus correspondia alucinado, as carícias que sentira tanta falta; sim, amava Milo, e não estava disposto a perdê-lo. Não estava disposto a deixá-lo escapar novamente.

— Milo, vamos... — não completou a frase, porque foi pego no colo como um bebê e levado para o quarto do escorpiano que o jogou na cama. Camus mirou o rosto moreno, onde os olhos verdes cintilavam de desejo, um desejo primitivo e violento.

Milo voltou a subir no ruivo devorando seus lábios, beijando-o de forma intensa e rude, descendo as mãos e abrindo suas pernas. Camus soltou uma exclamação de surpresa quando o grego ergueu suas pernas o expondo como a uma fêmea.

— Espera, Milo... ah... — gemeu ao ser invadido pelos dedos indelicados do loiro. No passado, ele sempre foi o ativo, não estava acostumado com aquilo, além do mais, Milo não estava sendo nada delicado.

— Ai! Milo, para! — gritou quando o escorpiano o invadiu com o terceiro dedo, e o afastou o empurrando — Está me machucando!

Os dois ficaram se mirando ofegantes.

— O que foi, aquário?! — perguntou irritado — Vai ficar se fazendo de virgem indefeso, agora? Não era você que queria?

— Queria, mas não assim... — a voz de Camus foi quase um sussurro e ele olhou ao redor procurando suas roupas e tentado não demonstrar o quanto estava arrasado.

Milo bufou e completou com escárnio:

— Ah, esqueci, antes só você me comia e achava legal, não é? Sinto, já disse que agora as coisas mudaram, se quiser comigo, será dessa forma, eu nunca mais me entregarei a você!

Camus ergueu-se da cama, caminhando até a sala e catando suas roupas, começando a se vestir. Milo continuava sentado na cama. A porta estava aberta e ambos podiam se ver.

— Esqueci o quanto você é egoísta, Camus de Aquário. — falou e o francês o olhou firme o que fez com que o escorpiano recuasse.

— A questão aqui não se resume a quem fica por cima ou por baixo, Milo... — ele disse com tristeza — Isso não me importa. Para mim, nunca fizemos de outra forma porque você parecia gostar...

— Você nunca perguntou, nunca se importou com minhas vontades. — por mais que tentasse, sua voz saiu fraca.

— Sei o quanto errei, me perdoe... — falou Camus — Mas, ao menos, sei que... sempre fui carinhoso com você...

Ele se virou e começou a caminhar para a saída.

— Camus...

— Boa noite, escorpião... — ele disse sem olhar pra trás. Milo deixou-se cair na cama o coração ainda mais pesado. Lágrimas voltaram aos seus olhos e ele chorou como não chorava há muito tempo.

_*******_

Shaka andava pelo santuário olhando as nuvens pesadas que se formavam na noite escura. Ergueu os braços e emanou o seu cosmo; logo as gotas de chuva começaram a cair. Continuou andando, deixando que seu sofrimento o dominasse por completo, enquanto a tempestade se tornava cada vez mais violenta.

Sentiu a presença de dois cosmos se aproximando; talvez, tão tristes e desolados quanto o seu e com certeza, os dois cavaleiros que se aproximavam, sentiram seu cosmo angustiado. Sentou-se no banco de pedra na entrada do pequeno templo e esperou que eles fizessem o mesmo.

Os dois cavaleiros se sentaram ao seu lado, sem se incomodar com a chuva constante que os molhavam até os ossos.

— Mu, Camus... — cumprimentou Shaka e eles assentiram com a cabeça.

— Olá, Shaka. — cumprimentou o francês — O que faz nessa chuva?

— O mesmo que você, cavaleiro, tentando me lavar das minhas dores e pensar no que aconteceu enquanto estivemos mortos. Tentando achar uma saída.

— Creio, meu amigo, que nunca descobriremos o que há com eles, e se algo aconteceu, nunca saberemos. Já fiz essa mesma pergunta algumas vezes. — falou a voz fria do francês.

— Eu preciso saber. — disse o loiro com os olhos perdido nas luzes fracas que oscilavam sob a chuva que já pingava por seus cílios — Não conseguirei ter paz se não souber o que aconteceu. Ao menos, um motivo válido.

— Muitas coisas estão estranhas desde que voltamos. Parece-me que quebramos algum equilíbrio kármico quando fomos trazidos do mundo dos mortos. — falou o tibetano, passando as mãos nos cabelos molhados.

— Mas, isso não justifica os atos dele, não justifica por que o amor se tornou tão impossível nessas ruínas. Vejo todos sofrendo, só sofrimento tem nos cercado e por quê? — perguntou Shaka aflito.

— Todos nós temos andado estranhos, Shaka, não somos mais os mesmos... — respondeu Mu.

— Não tanto quanto ele. Eu não sei mais o que fazer para tentar entender suas atitudes. Acho que chegou o momento de esquecer.

— Eu não esquecerei. Preciso saber o que acontece, não vim do inferno para ficar sem respostas. Por que antes ele queria tanto e agora recusa o que quero lhe oferecer? — falou Camus que se mostrava mais nervoso que seu natural.

A verdade era que ali, havia três homens esgotados emocionalmente e que precisavam resolver suas vidas.

— Creio que algo deve ter ocorrido enquanto estivemos mortos, mas o que poderia ligar aqueles três a pontos de terem as mesmas atitudes em situações tão diferentes? — perguntou o ruivo.

— Não imagino nada. — falou o loiro.

— Não são as mesmas atitudes, um foge, dois estão profundamente magoados. — ponderou Mu.

— O que os levam a fugir também. — analisou o indiano.

— Descobrirei, descobrirei. — suspirou o francês.

— Sim, o amor tem que ser maior que qualquer mágoa ou injúria. — volveu o loiro se levantando — Já tomei uma decisão. Resolverei isso definitivamente; não vou esquecer, haja o que houver, terei minha paz de volta. — disse e saiu andando em retorno para as doze casas.

Mu e Camus ainda ficaram sentados sob a chuva por um tempo em silêncio; resignados e querendo ter a força, a sabedoria e a coragem de Shaka de Virgem, o único deles que não sucumbia a um sentimento infantil de orgulho e vaidade.

*******

Alguns dias se passaram desde que Ikki chegou ao Japão. Passava muito tempo com Shun até consegui pensar em algo para fazer com seus dias. A cada momento, a idéia de levar o irmão para o santuário lhe parecia a mais correta. Tentara entrar em contato com Hyoga — Sim, afinal, pelo irmão ele faria algo do tipo — mas o russo deveria estar em um lugar bastante remoto para conseguir sinal de celular.

Conseguira falar com Seiya e Shiryu, mas esses estavam na china. Então, isso reforçou muito a sua decisão de levar o irmão para a Grécia. Contudo, ainda não havia conversado com Shun sobre o assunto. Temia que o irmão se sentisse ainda pior, achando que estivesse com pena dele e ficasse mais melancólico. Sua presença constante, já melhorara um pouco seu humor e não queria estragá-lo. Pensou em Shaka; ele era a pessoa certa para ajudá-lo a sair daquele impasse. O indiano sempre conseguia simplificar a coisa mais difícil. Pegou o celular e olhou o visor, pensando em ligar para o santuário e depois desistindo, voltando a colocá-lo dentro do bolso.

— Está pensando em ligar para o Shaka? — perguntou Shun que assistira ao gesto enquanto ambos terminavam o jantar.

Ikki sorriu para o irmão que retribuiu o sorriso.

— Sim, pensei. Sinto demais a falta daquele loiro metido e rabugento, de vez em quando...

— De vez em sempre, você quer dizer? — corrigiu o irmão.

Ikki não respondeu, preferindo terminar de comer o macarrão a bolonhesa que tinha feito para o jantar.

A refeição terminou em silêncio, mas em um silêncio agradável. Shun retirou a mesa e depois os Amamiyas ficaram conversando na sala por mais meia hora, até que o mais jovem informou que estava cansado e que iria dormir; despediu-se subindo as escadas. Ikki permaneceu sentado; na semi-escuridão da sala, bebericando uma taça de vinho que logo se tornaram várias... tanta dor, tantas lembranças...

"_Eu te amo e não sei por que te amo, porque você é um garotinho imaturo e tolo e..."_ — calado por um beijo...

"_Para... Ikki, me deixa falar, será que tudo pra você se resolve na cama... ah..._ — calado por outro beijo.

"_Estou tentando meditar e se você não me deixar em paz..."_ — calado de outra forma.

Riu com os pensamentos, nos últimos dias, pensar, recordar e sofrer era tudo que podia fazer.

Ergueu-se para dormir, já sentindo o efeito dos goles a mais. Cambaleou um pouco, observando que estava chovendo. Como não observara antes?

Já estava subindo o primeiro degrau quando sentiu um cosmo na entrada da mansão. Tão sutil, mas poderoso demais para não ser percebido pelo mais forte dentre os cavaleiros de bronze.

Caminhou rápido para a porta, abrindo-a antes mesmo de o outro cavaleiro bater.

Estancou atônito, ele estava ensopado, os cabelos claros colavam-se a testa e sua expressão era de surpresa ao vê-lo abrir a porta.

— Oi, Ikki, preciso entrar, estou com frio... — falou deixando a mala que puxava no rol de entrada.

— Shaka... o que você faz aqui? — perguntou aturdido.

— Vim resolver nosso caso, definitivamente...

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **_**Dois capítulos XD! Posso passar um ano sem postar agora! Hehehe Brincadeirinha!**_

_Bem, será que alguma coisa se resolve agora? Acho que sim, estamos caminhando para o fim do caso, definitivamente e por isso, resolvi revelar todos os acontecimentos e motivos. _

_Gente, o filme é "__**Fim de caso**__" recomendo e é maravilhoso, assim como o livro que também já li e pertence ao maravilhoso __**Graham Greene**__; se tiver a chance de ler e assistir faça, vale à pena, e vocês verão muita angst e porque ele me inspirou a escrever essa história meio atravessada e estranha. _

_Bem, sei que a história está tensa, bem diferente das doses cavalares de açúcar que eu costumo escrever; mas, confesso que adoro angst, é difícil de escrever, mas são as histórias que me dão mais prazer, e essa que traz muito dos sentimentos e clima do filme, não poderia ser diferente._

_A música do capítulo anterior foi Hole in my soul do Aerosmith. (Sion é viciada, adora fic com música). Não coloquei toda a letra, somente os pontos que achei condizente com o enredo._

_**Gente, de verdade, perdoem possíveis erros, estou sem tempo nenhum para revisar, a vida real está corridíssima!**_

_Beijo a todos que estão acompanhando, obrigada pela paciência e pelo incentivo daqueles que tiraram um tempinho para deixar um review com crítica, sugestão e quando possível, elogios._

_Mefram_Maru, milaangelica, grazita, Camie01, Luanna Tsuki, Danieru, Arcueid, Hinamori, medeia, Suellen-san, Amamiya fã, P-Shurete , Kojican _

_São vocês que me ajudam continuar! Beijos de coração!_

_Sion Neblina _


	7. Herdeiros do clarão

Herdeiros do Clarão

Capítulo 7

"_Uma explosão na sexta casa, uma explosão de sentimentos..."_

*******

— Oi, Ikki, preciso entrar, estou com frio... — falou deixando a mala que puxava no rol de entrada.

— Shaka... o que você faz aqui? — perguntou aturdido.

— Vim resolver nosso caso, definitivamente...

*******

A voz ficou presa na garganta, os olhos vidrados no mar calmo a sua frente, o corpo trêmulo de excitação e angústia, a respiração suspensa o coração disparado.

— Shaka... — murmurou em meio ao assombro e entorpecimento que a presença inesperada do loiro lhe causava.

Um trovão clareou a sala sombria e o virginiano entrou na mansão, fechando a porta com sua calma e elegância características. Ikki seguiu-lhe os movimentos com o olhar, incapaz de se mover.

Shaka ao notar que ele não se movia, voltou-se para olhá-lo.

— Preciso me trocar. — falou calmamente, indiferente a perturbação do moreno — Onde fica seu quarto?

Ikki piscou algumas vezes, tentando acordar daquele sonho; depois caminhou até o loiro, estancando o passo ao notar que ele se afastou quando fez menção de se aproximar.

— V-venha... — chamou subindo as escadas, ainda tentando se convencer de que não estava alucinando.

Shaka o seguiu e eles entraram no quarto que outrora pertencera ao cavaleiro de fênix na mansão Kido. O loiro caminhou até o pequeno banheiro e pegou uma toalha enxugando os cabelos.

— Havia me esquecido que aqui estava tão frio... — disse enquanto tirava a camisa. Ikki prendeu a respiração ao vê-lo daquela forma, somente com a calça jeans, molhado e sem camisa. Não conseguiu dizer nada, se sentou na cama com o coração descompassado e a cabeça baixa. Shaka abriu um dos armários, mas não havia muita coisa nele, então pegou um casaco verde escuro e vestiu, porque estava verdadeiramente frio.

Sentou-se ao lado do moreno que continuava estático na cama, deslizou pelo colchão até estar bem perto dele. Ikki permanecia incapaz de olhá-lo, depois de todo o sofrimento que lhe causara na Grécia. As lembranças ainda lhe doíam demais.

Sentiu o hálito quente do indiano, quando ele se inclinou para aproximar-se do seu ouvido e sussurrar de forma doce e sensual...

— Me beija...

Ikki sentiu um estremecimento que subia desde o pé até o mais alto fio de cabelo, fechou os olhos sentindo o calor e o cheiro que saía do corpo de alabastro, aquele corpo pelo qual ardia de desejo. O cheiro daquele homem o fascinava, embriagava e enternecia; foi assim desde o momento que o sentiu pela primeira vez e quis gravar aquela essência definitivamente em seu ser.

Ergueu a cabeça, rápido, num espasmo e tomou-lhe os lábios carnudos num beijo fogoso e cheio de sentimentos, envolvendo o corpo mais magro com a ânsia faminta de um verdadeiro leão. Começaram ambos a se livrar das roupas do outro, com pressa, saudade... Despiram-se...

— Estou com frio, Ikki, afasta esse frio de mim... — murmurou Shaka, abraçando com ímpeto o corpo forte do moreno.

Caíram na cama, Ikki segurava as coxas roliças e musculosas do indiano e Shaka envolvia seu pescoço, enquanto as línguas se tragavam... Minutos de carícias sôfregas e ternas... Sentimentos extremos...

Shaka gemia alto sob os dedos e os lábios de Ikki e sem mais pudores ou receios repetia as palavras proibidas que causavam descargas elétricas no coração do leonino.

— Eu te amo, te amo, entra em mim... — chamou entrelaçando as mãos nas dele e recebendo seu membro pulsante, gemendo alto ao dar passagem aquela vara enorme para dentro de si. Ikki gemia também em êxtase enquanto acariciava o rosto do loiro e a outra mãos se fechava em sua cintura, subindo por seu peito definido para explorar-lo de forma carinhosa e quente ao mesmo tempo. Shaka rebolava, gritava, transido de prazer, sentindo o coração acelerar por cada frase desconexa, cada gemido emitido pelo homem que amava, o homem em que depositara todas as suas esperanças de felicidade.

Gozaram juntos, se abraçando com força enquanto seus corpos eram tomados por espasmos e levava os batimentos cardíacos ao limite do suportável.

Depois, calmaria... mar, primavera... paz...

— Eu te amo, loiro... — Shaka ouviu e fechou os olhos, ao contrário do que pensara, ouvir aquilo não lhe levou paz e sim angústia; uma estranha angústia como se a frase precedesse algo ruim.

— Eu sei...

— Sabe? — perguntou Fênix, confuso enquanto acarinhava os cabelos de Virgem.

— Ikki, se você não me amasse as coisas seriam mais fáceis pra mim. Eu teria aceitado e terminado tudo. Sofreria sim, mas os dias passariam e o tempo sempre foi o melhor antídoto para as dores do coração. Mas, sabendo que você me ama, não posso deixar as coisas como estão...

O leonino baixou a cabeça e deixou escapar um sorriso de melancolia; sua mente processava rapidamente tudo que fizera e tudo que deveria fazer.

— Sim, as coisas não podem ficar como estão. Estou cansado de lhe causar sofrimento; você não desistirá de mim, não é?

— Nunca. — disse o loiro — Por que você me ama e eu te amo.

— Eu quero ficar com você, loiro, eu te amo.

O loiro sorriu e o beijou, para ele foi o beijo mais saboroso que já dera. Ikki acariciou-lhe o rosto depois do beijo, ficou um bom tempo mirando o rosto sonolento de Shaka.

— O frio passou? — perguntou o aninhando nos braços.

O loiro riu e o apertou mais forte, sentindo-se como se estivesse num sonho, fugindo de um pesadelo de um ano.

— Nunca sinto frio quando estou com você...

Aconchegou-se ao peito do seu moreno, sentindo-se feliz como não era há muito tempo, adormeceram sob o som dos trovões e o clarão que a tempestade despejava no cômodo escuro...

_*****Flashback*****_

— _Você sairá daqui, isso é uma ordem de Athena. — falou o virginiano zangado, olhando para o homem esparramado em sua cama._

_Ikki sentia a aflição do amante, mas gostava de desafiá-lo, tirá-lo do sério estava entre as suas mais sublimes diversões, porém, daquela vez não era por diversão. A noite estava estranha numa terrível quietude e ele sentia uma angústia crescente no peito. Sentia que não deveria deixá-lo sozinho e não sabia o motivo._

— _Então, me diz por que você e Athena querem me expulsar daqui? Diz, mas diz algo lógico ou continuarei aqui._

— _Ah, por Buda! Insista nisso e eu o mando para um dos seis mundos, Ikki! Não é o momento para mais um dos seus joguinhos, por favor!_

— _Não é um joguinho. Quero saber o que está acontecendo, não é justo que Athena nos chute como um cachorro vadio, agora que já ganhamos o santuário para ela!_

_O virginiano respirou fundo e caminhou até a janela, erguendo o rosto para o céu, mas ainda mantendo os olhos fechados._

— _Hoje não há nenhuma estrela, parece o inferno negro que muitas vezes sonho..._

— _Você não vai para o inferno, loiro arrogante, irá para o tal nirvana que tanto fala!_

_Shaka sorriu com amargura._

— _Garoto estúpido, o nirvana não é um lugar, é um estado. — falou com tristeza — Ikki, preciso que vá, não poderei me concentrar se não souber... se não tiver a certeza de que você estará seguro..._

_O leonino pulou da cama e o encarou, muito zangado, apontando o dedo para o loiro._

— _Nem morto, saio daqui, Shaka de Virgem! Afinal o que você está escondendo hein?_

_O protetor da sexta casa se esforçava para manter o equilíbrio. Sabia o que o esperava; seu coração estava triste, mas resignado e preparado, decido a cumprir o que esperara cumprir por toda a vida. Contudo, não diria aquilo a Ikki, ele não compreenderia, e seria muito cruel. Porém, havia coisas a serem ditas, precisava de força para fazer aquilo também; por mais que soubesse que aquilo faria sua partida mais dolorosa._

— _Ikki... você se recorda de quando eu disse que sabia a hora da minha morte? — perguntou, tentava ser cuidadoso, mas nunca conseguia ser cuidadoso suficiente._

— _Lembro-me e eu disse que isso era uma bobagem e que ninguém manda no destino! — respondeu o leonino chateado._

_Shaka abriu os olhos e Ikki engoliu em seco; seu coração falhou, pois nunca vira tanta tristeza naqueles olhos claros._

— _Ikki, a guerra santa, a grande guerra desse século começará hoje..._

_Fez-se silêncio. Ikki compreendeu tudo então, a determinação de Athena em expulsar os cavaleiros de bronze do santuário; proteção. Proteção aos amigos e ao homem que ela amava._

— _Não vou a lugar nenhum, loiro, não vou deixá-lo aqui! — bradou o cavaleiro de Fênix e se lembrou do que Shaka lhe dissera; seu destino. Morrer sob as árvores daquele jardim._

— _É preciso. — a voz do indiano foi um fio._

_Ikki se aproximou e o segurou pelos ombros, olhando fundo em seus olhos. Pode ver as lágrimas que se formavam e contra as quais, o seguro cavaleiro de virgem lutava._

— _Não, não é preciso. Deixe-me aqui e lutarei ao teu lado, se tombarmos, cairemos os dois, Shaka!_

— _Não... — o loiro murmurou e o olhou novamente, uma única lágrima se derramou por seu rosto — Ikki compreenda, a vocês cavaleiros de bronze restará à missão de guardarem a deusa e o santuário. Você não pode... você não deve querer morrer comigo..._

— _Que merda, você está dizendo, loiro?! Você tem que sobreviver, você tem que sobreviver por mim, por nós, foda-se Athena e o santuário, eu preciso de você! Diga-me que você vai sobreviver! — ele sacudiu o indiano com tanta força que achou que quebraria seus ossos._

— _Ikki, quando decidimos ficar juntos, já sabíamos que esse momento chegaria. Por favor, seja maduro..._

_O cavaleiro de fênix o soltou e deu dois passos para trás, angustiado, fitando os olhos tristes do indiano que o deixava cônscio da terrível verdade._

— _Ikki, por favor vá, não olhe pra trás, saía do santuário... — pediu sem conseguir encará-lo._

— _Dane-se, Shaka, não irei deixá-lo!_

— _Pare com isso, moleque irritante! — esbravejou o indiano — Será que não percebe que está me perturbando num momento que preciso de paz? Extrema paz...?_

— _E você não vê que está me matando com essas palavras?_

_Silêncio. Nada mais natural para uma relação feita de instintos primitivos, aquela explosão próximo ao fim. Paixão que levava a fala e a paz de um iluminado, que apagava sua mais ferrenha determinação; que o fazia querer coisas impossíveis... Viver..._

— _Não use esses termos comigo, garoto! — tentou aparentar irritação — Por que dessa vez, não faz o que é tão simples pra você? por que não vai embora?_

— _Porque não quero deixá-lo sozinho, essa noite não._

_O loiro hesitou e respirou fundo; era seu teste final, a última prova como encarnação de Vishnu. Abrir mão do seu amor carnal, abrir mão do que mais amava num momento crucial a humanidade; transcender seus desejos, todas suas paixões humanas; transcendê-lo; ele o seu mais absurdo desvio. Desvio que sempre o levava aquela floresta inquietante e aquele rio de águas caudalosas e quentes. Ele, sempre ele..._

— _Ikki, preciso que me ouça ao menos dessa vez..._

— _Não haverá Deus que me tire daqui! — rosnou o leonino como um animal ferido. Era dessa forma que ele resolvia as coisas, brigando, rosnando, muitas vezes, batendo pé como uma criança. Mas o indiano conhecia muito bem aquela ave fogosa a sua frente e ele estava apavorado com a possibilidade de perdê-lo._

— _Ikki, eu sei o que você sente, sinto o mesmo..._

— _Sente o mesmo, Shaka? Você parece totalmente determinado a me deixar! — a voz agressiva não conseguiu esconder a angústia profunda que sentia._

— _Não torne tudo mais difícil, por favor..._

— _Shaka... — Ikki se aproximou e segurou-lhe as mãos, fechando os olhos fortemente — Deixe-me ficar..._

_O indiano se separou dele e lhe deu as costas, para que ele não visse suas lágrimas. Agora tinha total consciência do amor que o leonino lhe nutria; era muito difícil ver alguém orgulhoso como Ikki, implorando daquela forma; implorando para ficar ao seu lado._

— _Ikki, eu... eu voltarei pra você... — sua voz foi vacilante e sem convicção e irritou-se consigo por isso. Mesmo assim, foi um sopro de esperança. Um sopro de vida naquele momento tão infeliz._

— _Shaka, você está prometendo..._

_O virginiano se virou e viu as lágrimas nos olhos do amado; Ikki viu as lágrimas em seu rosto. Diminuíram a distância e se abraçaram._

— _Não se esquece de fechar a janela quando dormir... — falou o loiro e riu, achando a frase idiota; não era o que queria dizer, mas não conseguia ordenar os pensamentos._

— _Shaka, se você não... se alguma coisa acontecer a você. vou buscá-lo nem que seja no inferno, entendeu?_

_O leonino o abraçou com mais força e afagou-lhe os cabelos; Shaka fez o mesmo com ele._

— _Cuide-se, por favor..._

_Fênix segurou-lhe o rosto banhado em lágrimas, e o beijou profundamente, tentando se convencer de que aquilo não seria uma despedida. Por outro lado, tinha uma convicção: eram cavaleiros e sim, dariam a vida para defender a humanidade, por mais doloroso que aquilo fosse. Sabia que apesar das promessas, essa era a realidade._

— _Adeus... — Shaka sussurrou quando abandonou seus lábios._

— _Não fale como se não fossemos mais nos ver, loiro, já disse que o acharei aonde você for._

_Ele disse e saiu. Cruzou com Mu na entrada do templo, mas não disse nada, vestiu-se em sua armadura e seguiu descendo a escadaria, logo cruzando com Aiolia que seguia atrás do amante._

— _Fênix, você viu o Mu?_

— _Na casa de virgem. — disse tentando parecer indiferente; eles eram cavaleiros, precisava parecer inabalável._

— _Você aonde vai? E o Shaka? — Aiolia parecia estranho, perturbado._

— _O Shaka me deixou e não me enche o saco, leão! — falou descendo mais rápido, com medo de fraquejar e voltar; e mais uma vez, perturbar a paz do indiano. Não podia fazer isso, isso só pioraria as coisas. Se Shaka ficasse perturbado ou preocupado com ele, não se concentraria na batalha e seria o fim. Teria que fazer sua vontade._

_Na casa de virgem, Mu chegou e encontrou o amigo já vestido em sua armadura e sentado no trono em forma de flor de lótus._

— _O grande dia chegou, Mu... — ele disse tranquilamente — Sinto que o selo que aprisionava Hades foi rompido e preciso de um favor seu..._

— _Pode dizer, meu amigo, estou quis porque ouvi seu chamado, mas tenho que voltar para a primeira casa, também sinto; temos que estar a postos... — falou Mu com tristeza, sabia exatamente do que o virginiano falava e também estava triste. Estava cônscio de que haveria muitas baixas naquela guerra. Na última, só houve dois sobreviventes._

— _Quando o momento chegar, não deixe ninguém entrar._

— _Shaka..._

— _Prometa..._

— _Sim._

_O loiro afagou o rosto do amigo._

— _Adeus, Mu..._

_Lágrimas desceram pelo rosto do ariano e ele abraçou o amigo._

— _Adeus, Shaka... — falou e deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios, enquanto o loiro enxugava seu rosto..._

_*****Fim do flashback*****_

Santuário – Noite.

Camus estava em sua biblioteca lendo quando sentiu a presença; o cosmo quente e inquieto que tanto mexia com ele. Entretanto permaneceu onde estava dessa vez, que Milo o encontrasse. Não poderia negar que estava magoado com as atitudes do grego. Fizera tudo que podia, agora estava cansado. Um ano inteiro tentando entender e fazer com que ele entendesse seus sentimentos já estava esgotando sua paciência.

Sentiu quando ele subiu as escadas e parou à porta da biblioteca.

- Pode trazer as cervejas, Milo se esse for o caso. – falou com indiferença. Sem nem mesmo se virar para encará-lo.

Ouviu mais uma vez os passos atrás de si, eles estavam estranhamente hesitantes.

- Camus... eu...

- Milo, é só dizer o que quer, não precisa se explicar e nem ficar constrangido. – falou fechando o livro e se voltando para o grego – Para mim chega.

O escorpiano o mirou com raiva e um pouco de deboche.

- Então já desistiu?

- Já? Estamos nessa brincadeira há um ano, cavaleiro, acha pouco?

- E quantos anos, fiquei em nossa antiga brincadeira, Camus? – perguntou com tristeza – Quantos anos, fiquei sendo tratado como um qualquer por você?!

- Como um qualquer? – Camus se indignou – Eu nunca o tratei assim, Milo, e você sabe disso!

O loiro riu.

- Você nunca me disse uma palavra de amor, Camus! Nunca!

- Não sou homem de palavras, você sempre soube. – continuou o francês calmamente.

- Sempre soube, sempre aceitei, mas isso fazia meu coração sangrar! – explodiu o grego – O que você achava que eu sentia quando você deixava minha casa logo depois de transarmos, como se eu fosse um vadio que você catou na rua, hein?

O ruivo o olhou, pasmado.

- Nunca pensei isso de você...

- Nunca? – riu com ironia, tentando conter a emoção – Pois parecia que pensava exatamente assim...

Camus suspirou:

- Não era eu que exibia um amante diferente a cada noite, não era eu que fazia questão de esfregar minhas conquistas em sua cara...

- E por que você nunca reclamou? – esbravejou o grego se entregando as lágrimas – Sempre achei que você não se importava! Sempre achei que não passava de uma transa pra você!

O escorpiano deu as costas para o ruivo, tentando esconder as lágrimas e o seu estado de perturbação.

- Por que você pensava assim? – a voz de aquário foi quase sussurrada.

- Você não parecia se importar. – a de escorpião também – De qualquer forma, agora não tem volta, o passado não retorna.

- Mas no presente pode-se construir um futuro...

Milo balançou a cabeça.

- Há pedras demais entre nós, Camus... – disse amargo – Há um esquife de gelo que você mesmo construiu...

- Há um ano tento destruir esse esquife, mas infelizmente não consigo. – o ruivo suspirou e o grego se afastou em direção a porta.

- Eu só vim aqui dizer que sinto muito, Camus...

- Também sinto, Milo...eu...

O loiro parou; o coração descompassado. Esperava ouvir aquilo que sonhara a vida toda, era a única coisa que queria para cair nos braços dele e nunca mais deixá-lo.

Mas, quem estava ali era o frio cavaleiro de ouro de aquário.

- Quero que você fique bem, Milo...

O loiro sorriu numa triste mistura de ironia e angustia.

- Ficarei, aquário, não se preocupe, não falta veneno ao escorpião para proteger-se. - Deixou o décimo primeiro templo sem olhar para trás, a alma ainda mais despedaçada que antes. Por que achou que algo mudaria? Não, nada nunca mudaria entre eles.

O que o escorpiano não sabia era que desde o último encontro na oitava casa, Camus já havia tomado uma decisão. E assim pensando, começou a escrever uma carta.

*******

Na manhã seguinte, chegaram à Grécia, Hilda de Polaris e seus guerreiros deuses. Athena fez uma acolhida respeitosa aos servos de Odin e apresentou-os a todos os cavaleiros, no salão do grande mestre. Todos os cavaleiros no santuário estavam dispostos no imenso salão para saudá-los.

Depois que a parte solene terminou, os guerreiros começaram a interagir; sendo apresentados uns aos outros.

Milo estava parado ao lado de Afrodite, quando um dos rapazes de Asgard se aproximou olhando de um para o outro, meio confuso.

- Qual dos dois é o Shaka? – perguntou Mime e os dois cavaleiros de ouro olharam de cima abaixo para o rapaz, intrigados.

Milo sorriu com malícia.

- Você é o Mime, não é?

- Sim, e vocês ainda não me responderam. – falou o jovem com ironia.

- Loiros errados. – falou o pisciano – O Shaka não está no santuário.

- Está no Japão, com o Fênix... – completou o escorpiano e deixou o guerreiro deus imóvel e com uma expressão bastante pensativa.

_**Continua...**_

_**Notas finais: **__Esse capítulo deixou muita coisa no ar, não foi? Não reclamem no anterior, respondi coisas demais, agora vamos a um pouco de mistério também. XD! Vocês acharam que ele não disse muita coisa, e nem resolveu nada? Enganam-se, mas deixa para o próximo... hehehe_

_Obrigada de coração a todos que estão acompanhando essa novelinha; sorry, Aiolia e Mu não apareceram nesse, mas prometo que aparecerão no próximo que será bem revelador, ou não??? (Sion confusa)._

_Beijo a todos que estão acompanhando, em especial aos que tiveram a gentileza de deixar uma review__**:**_

_**Sasulove, Hinamori, grazita, Mefram_Maru, Camie01, Arcueid, milaangelica, Vagabond,**_ _**Suellen-san, Kojican, Amamiya fã ( Eh, ou o Ikki está ficando besta, ou essa guerra contra Hades deixou todos eles loucos! Beijos querida e obrigada pela força de sempre!).**_

_A todos vocês meu total respeito e agradecimento__**.**_

_Um agradecimento especial a __**Danieru**__ que além de recomendar algumas de minhas fics, ainda me indicou alguns equívocos no último capítulo o que me levou a repará-lo, além de sempre me mostrar onde posso melhorar. Obrigada de coração!_

_Sion Neblina_


	8. Até onde você iria por amor?

**Até onde você iria por amor?**

**Capítulo 8**

Abrir os olhos. Um gesto simples e que, para ele, possuía tantos significados. Abrir os olhos e encontrar a luz, a paz, o sonho... Ou talvez tormenta e solidão.

Shaka abriu os olhos e encontrou os índigos que já o mirava certo tempo com adoração.

O corpo alvo contra o lençol estampado, os cabelos trigueiros espalhados como um véu, os olhos de um azul tão profundo e um brilho tão ofuscante.

Ikki naquele momento analisou seus sentimentos; ele não amava Shaka, adorava-o. Fora assim desde que vira seus olhos pela primeira vez e pode ler a mistura contraditória de sabedoria e inocência, malícia e pureza.

Adorava-o, mas... orgulhoso leonino, não poderia confessar e por isso, sempre recorria ao deboche ou a agressividade para que aquele anjo, a quem adorava, não lesse como se sentia fraco e dominado por sua candura; pela força celestial dos seus olhos, por sua voz suave, sempre sábia e ponderada; por seus braços fortes e protetores.

Adorava em silêncio, necessário silêncio.

Por sua vez, Shaka fazia a mesma análise, a análise daqueles olhos escuros e profundos que sempre procuravam os seus como se precisasse escapar de uma desproposital escuridão.

— Bom dia, Ikki... — falou simplesmente; não sorriu, continuava mirando o amante, seriamente, esperando qual seria o resultado de suas ações ao amanhecer.

— Bom dia, loiro. — ele respondeu também sem sorrir, mas escorregou o dedo pela pele alva do rosto do indiano, num carinho singelo.

— E então, o que faremos agora, Fênix? — sondou, mas em sua voz calma não havia medo, ao menos, não transpareceu.

O moreno então sorriu, mas de forma melancólica.

— O levarei de volta ao santuário, mas somente no final da semana.

— Não tenho permissão de ficar a semana inteira. — falou o loiro, desconfortável e um pouco apreensivo. O que ele queria dizer com _final da semana_?

— Já liguei pra Saori e disse que você está comigo, e que voltaríamos ao santuário no final da semana.

Shaka se sentou na cama e mirou o leonino, um pouco irritado.

— Sabe que não suporto que ditem minhas ações.

— Então quer ir embora?

— Não, não é isso, mas não entendo porque não podemos voltar logo ao santuário.

Ikki sorriu mais uma vez e puxou o loiro pra si.

— Quero passar uma semana feliz com você, sem interrupções, sem merda nenhuma de batalhas e treinamentos para nos separar...

Shaka não era bobo, percebia claramente a melancolia do rapaz; e achava suas atitudes estranhas.

— Só isso?

— Sim, qual o problema? — Ikki desviou os seus, dos olhos que o interrogavam. Nunca conseguiu mentir para Shaka na vida, não conseguiria agora.

— Sim, eu posso ficar. — respondeu o virginiano e eles ouviram batidas na porta. Dada autorização, Shun entrou com uma bandeja.

— Bom dia! — falou sorridente — Senti seu cosmo, Shaka! — falou colocando a bandeja sobre as pernas do indiano que estava coberta com o edredom.

— Ah, obrigado. — sorriu o loiro e mirou o rapaz que há muito não via. Ele estava mais alto, mais forte, os cabelos mais longos. Perdera um pouco aquele ar de pureza e ingenuidade e demonstrava um olhar perdido e melancólico, embora tentasse disfarçar isso com um sorriso.

Não disse nada, bebeu o chá verde que o rapaz mais jovem, tão gentilmente, preparara e ficou pensando em como aquela guerra foi brutal com todos eles.

— Loiro, o que acha de sairmos um pouco hoje? — sugeriu Ikki mirando-lhe o rosto preocupado.

— Pra onde?

— Cinema, teatro, o que você achar melhor.

— Tudo bem. — mais uma vez, percebeu que os olhos do leonino fugiram dele.

— Tenho muito que lhe mostrar essa semana e quero que seja inesquecível.

— Por que a palavra _inesquecível_, Ikki? — Shaka perguntou sentindo um aperto no peito.

O moreno riu de forma descontraída.

— Está ficando paranóico, Virgem! — disse — O que essa palavra poderia significar?

— Gostaria mesmo de saber. — retorquiu Shaka incomodado.

— Significava apenas que teremos uma boa semana, só isso.

— Se assim você diz...

O indiano sorriu e Shun mirou o irmão com uma expressão preocupada, mas resolveu se calar, não sabia o que Ikki pensava e queria que o irmão se entendesse com o protetor da sexta casa zodiacal logo e fosse feliz. Depois conversaria com Ikki e esclareceria qualquer dúvida ou receio.

— Bem, vou preparar o almoço. Fiquem a vontade! — tornou o virginiano mais jovem, caminhando para a porta.

— Obrigado, Shun! — os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo e Shaka se levantou para tomar banho.

— Trouxe sua mala. — informou Ikki.

— Obrigado. — disse o loiro deitando um olhar sobre ele, antes de ir para o banheiro.

O moreno suspirou:

"_Permitam-me apenas alguns momentos; mais alguns momentos, por favor..."_

Pensou e resolveu desfazer a mala do virginiano; afinal, ele ficaria ainda alguns dias.

-----------------------------OOO------------------------------------

Era alta noite quando Mu chegou à casa de leão. A maior parte do santuário dormia depois da cansativa recepção aos Guerreiros deuses.

Aiolia acordou de supetão ao sentir a presença do ariano.

— Mu, por Athena, o que faz aqui? — perguntou confuso.

— Não adivinha? — ironizou o jovem do Tibete e suspirou — Aiolia, preciso que me ouça, será minha última tentativa de colocar juízo nessa sua cabeça oca.

— Ora, seu... — o leonino tentou protestar e se levantaria da cama, mas Mu foi mais rápido e o empurrou de volta, fazendo-o cair deitado de costa, para logo depois subir em suas pernas.

— Aiolia, será que não vê em meus olhos a verdade? — perguntou Áries, mirando profundamente os olhos verdes do amante.

— Que verdade, Mu?

— Eu só quero você, seu leão estúpido, só você... — inclinou-se beijando os lábios carnudos do grego que deixou escapar um gemido excitado ao ter a boca tomada de forma tão sensual. Contudo, Aiolia logo afastou o ariano de forma indelicada, puxando-o pelos cabelos, o que fez uma careta de dor aparecer no rosto de Mu.

— Você acha que sou idiota, Mu? Estúpido como não cansa de me chamar? Acha que pode vir aqui e o grego idiota cai em sua lábia?

Os olhos verdes do tibetano miraram os do leonino sem nada entender. Aiolia o empurrou e se sentou na cama novamente.

— Acho sim, você me quer que eu sei! — riu Mu, mas depois, pensando melhor, resolveu que daquela vez não o provocaria tanto, estava ali para resolver as coisas e era isso que faria.

— Quero sim, quero por que sou mesmo estúpido! — Aiolia disse com um suspirou triste.

— Por que diz isso, Aiolia? Por Zeus! O que passa nessa sua cabeça? — Mu se irritou, seu temperamento não era tão calmo quanto parecia.

— Na noite da invasão dos espectros... — começou o leonino — Naquela noite, o Shaka dispensou o Fênix para ficar com você, eu sei...

Mu não conseguiu esconder uma risada irônica.

— Você sabe? Você não sabe de nada! E se quer saber é um leão estúpido mesmo! — disse maneando a cabeça negativamente — Não aconteceu nada entre Shaka e eu e nunca havia acontecido antes, ficamos juntos somente depois que você e Ikki começaram a agir como imbecis!

— Não me compare aquele moleque! — rosnou Aiolia — Ele pode não ter motivos para agir como age, mas eu tenho de sobra!

— Tem? Somente por causa de um beijo? Por um beijo entre amigos, você transformou nossas vidas num inferno, Aiolia!

O grego hesitou, olhou o rosto meio ruborizado do lemuriano, incerto.

— Então por que o beijou?

— Estávamos nos despedindo, nada aconteceu além daquele beijo. Nada!

— Não me importa, Mu! A verdade é que aquilo serviu para me mostrar que tudo que aconteceu entre nós dois foi um erro. Você é arrogante demais para amar alguém, você só se preocupa com si mesmo!

— Mas eu amo você, Aiolia de Leão... — murmurou o ariano baixando o olhar — Descobri da pior forma, descobri quando perdi você...

— Então, prova! — gritou o grego — Porra, Mu! Você nunca fez questão de ficar comigo, nunca se esforçou para que acreditasse em suas palavras!

— Isso não é verdade. Acontece que suas negativas e sua fúria me despedaçavam e por isso, preferi não insistir mais... Também cansei, Aiolia...

Aiolia cruzou os braços e virou o rosto como um menino birrento.

— E por que mudou de ideia agora? — indagou irônico — Por que resolveu procurar esse leão burro, estúpido como você mesmo diz?

— Porque... preciso de você pra ser feliz... — a voz de Mu foi um sussurro quase inaudível.

— Agora é tarde... — volveu Aiolia, implacável.

— Não é tarde. — a voz calma e baixa do lemuriano demonstrou tristeza — Estou aqui, você também...

— Então prova, Mu! Até onde iria para provar seus sentimentos?

Os olhos do leonino deixavam claro que estava testando o ariano. Mu ponderou, sabia que se recuasse, para o egocêntrico grego, significaria que não o amava. Resignou-se.

— Qual a prova de que precisa, Aiolia? — perguntou engolindo seu orgulho.

O leonino ergueu-se da cama e se aproximou dele, rapidamente o puxou pra si e com um golpe tão rápido que deixou o outro cavaleiro aturdido, rasgou sua túnica. Mu mirou o tecido que caiu ao chão, meio perplexo, e depois o rosto do grego que levava uma expressão perversa.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou, engolindo em seco a sensação ruim que aquele ato lhe causou.

— Agora será do meu jeito. Será minha vez de exercitar meu lado sádico!

O defensor da quinta casa puxou o ariano pra si, devorando seus lábios num beijo forte, sem nenhuma delicadeza enquanto as mãos começavam a explorar o corpo tenro, da mesma forma.

— Aiolia, para! — Mu protestou e o leonino o empurrou, se afastando.

— Vai recusar? Porra! Então não me enche o saco, me deixa em paz de uma vez!

Os olhos do rapaz de Lemúria miraram o grego, irritados, todavia ele analisou que, talvez, se cedesse daquela vez e, somente daquela vez, Aiolia acreditasse em suas palavras. A razão e os sentimentos brigavam ferozmente em seu íntimo.

— O que você quer, Aiolia? — perguntou — Me machucar, é isso? Quer se vingar de mim?

— Não é vingança... — a voz do moreno foi um fio.

Mu caminhou e deitou-se na cama, erguendo um pouco os quadris para se livrar da cueca boxer branca que vestia, já que de sua túnica não sobrara nada; apoiou-se nos travesseiros e flexionou os joelhos abrindo as pernas de forma que seu corpo e intimidade ficaram perfeitamente expostos aos olhos do grego.

— Vem, não é isso que quer? — interrogou, baixando os olhos para conseguir superar o orgulho ferido e a vontade de bater, talvez matar o homem que amava.

Aiolia hesitou. A situação era meio irreal, Mu tão... condescendente? Ao seu dispor? Sim, era irreal e ao mesmo tempo tentador. Aproximou-se lentamente da cama, como um felino, e deixou escapar um sorriso sádico quando tocou o rosto ruborizado do ariano.

— Tem certeza, Mu? Posso fazer o que quiser?

— Não me provoque, Aiolia... — resmungou Áries — Faça logo o que quer...

O grego examinou por um tempo o corpo pálido e deliciosamente esculpido pela árdua vida de cavaleiro. Mu suspirou incomodado com a falta de ação do amante, já estava para se levantar quando sentiu a mão do Leão em seu peito, o empurrando de volta a cama, para depois lhe tocar o queixo e os lábios antes de beijá-lo, dessa vez com paciência, sem a agressividade anterior. O tibetano enlaçou-lhe o pescoço condescendente a vontade dele, sentindo a pele morena se arrepiando em contato com a sua.

— Posso fazer tudo o que quero com você, Mu de Áries? — provocou num sussurro enquanto passeava a língua pela orelha do defensor da primeira casa, e ouvia um gemido baixo escapar de seus lábios.

— O que quer fazer? — perguntou Mu, virando o rosto ruborizado e percebendo como seu corpo reagia prontamente às provocações de Aiolia.

— Quero tudo, quero você todo meu, quero entrar em você com tanta força, Mu, e tão fundo, que seus gritos serão ouvidos até o templo da deusa...

Um estremecimento de desejo percorreu o corpo do jovem de cabelos lavandas diante das palavras maliciosas.

— Então faça, Aiolia, eu preciso de você, preciso do teu cheiro, do teu gosto... — o ariano tomou-lhe os lábios, fazendo o leonino deixar escapar um gemido de quase dor enquanto se deitava sobre ele. Mu sugava e lambia seus lábios com ferocidade animal; sabia que estava vencido; os lábios carnudos de Aiolia, seus malicioso olhos verde eram a perdição final de sua vida. Por muito tempo lutara, fizera mesmo de tudo para se livrar do grego insolente e seguir seu caminho como achava certo. Mas não havia mais chances de conseguir se livrar dele; a ferinha grega o destronara de sua arrogância e agora estava ali, pedindo, implorando por ele, para ser possuído, tomado, transido pelo arrogante leonino.

Os gemidos de ambos se tornavam cada vez mais altos e descompassados, vez por outra, abafados por beijos e mordidas. Mu livrou Aiolia da calça e da túnica que ele vestia, deixando-o nu, assim como si mesmo, o corpo coberto apenas pelas gotículas de suor. Aiolia descia os lábios pelo corpo do tibetano o marcando, mordiscando,acariciando cada parte, se deliciando com os sussurros e gemidos que ele soltava. Virou-o de bruços, passando a mão por baixo dos quadris do ariano para que ele empinasse a bunda. Mu gemeu ao sentir a língua do leonino em sua entrada, lambendo, beijando e lambuzando-a com sua saliva, apossando-se do que ele sempre quis, sempre queria, nunca deixaria de querer. Gemeu de excitação e rebolou quando os dedos ousados e indelicados entraram em seu corpo, pressionando a base do seu pênis, e mordeu os lábios para não deixar um grito escapar quando Aiolia começou a movimentá-los, alargando seu anel e indo fundo até tocar a maldita glândula que o fazia se contorcer de prazer.

O corpo alvo de Mu já pingava de suor e ele voltou-se para trás, com visível revolta, e lançou um olhar no mínimo inquisidor para o leão.

- Ah, Aiolia, vai logo, estou queimando... – pediu corando ainda mais de vergonha.

- Hum... carneirinho apressado... – riu o grego se utilizando da mesma expressão usada pelo ariano quando queria provocá-lo. Mu quase urrou de ódio, mas estava excitado demais para comprar uma briga com Aiolia. Baixou a cabeça novamente, deixando escapar um gemido enquanto o leonino continuava com o lascivo vai e vem dos dedos dentro dele. Quando achou que deveria, e também por estar excitado e não mais suportando, Aiolia se afastou e posicionou seu pênis, roçando entre as nádegas firmes do ariano que rebolou se oferecendo e ele. O grego sorriu e se inclinou sobre o corpo de Mu, lambendo suas costas e pescoço, afastando os cabelos suados que se grudavam em ambos...

- Quer? – provocou lambendo a orelha do ariano e ouvindo seu gemido.

- Sim... – murmurou Mu, aflito de desejo.

- Então pede, implora, meu carneirinho...

- Enfia logo, Aiolia... – falou irritado e com vontade de matar aquele insolente.

- Seja mais carinhoso, assim você fere meus sentimentos... – brincou Aiolia deslizando as mãos pelos braços do tibetano que estavam apoiados na cama.

- Ora, seu...

- Shiiiiiiii... se continuar assim, serei malvado com você... – provocou o grego e deu um sonoro tapa no traseiro de Áries, enquanto roçava seu membro em sua entrada.

- Vamos, Mu, pede... fala pra mim o que quer que eu faça...

- Vem, Aiolia, entra em mim, me possua, por favor... – pediu vencido, o corpo tremendo de excitação.

O leonino quase gozou de tão extasiado, era a primeira vez que ganhava uma batalha para o ariano. Fez o que ele pediu, sem mais delongas, entrou num único golpe em seu corpo.

- Ahhhhhhhhh... – Mu deixou escapar um grito alto de dor e prazer.

- Shiii, Mu, vai acordar os outros... – provocou começando a estocar forte, sem nenhuma piedade do corpo alvo do jovem de cabelos lavandas. Áries não se importava mais se os outros ouvissem algo. Ele agora gritava tão alto que era capaz de ser ouvido no décimo terceiro templo, arfava e arquejava as costas, empinando a bunda, rebolando e se esfregando em Aiolia, que por sua vez, aumentava as estocadas, apertando seu sexo e seus quadris, apertando a pele branca das nádegas, coxas e cintura com seus dedos. Deixaria boas marcas na pele do lemuriano que gritava ensandecido. Aiolia o masturbava com força, alternando a velocidade muitas vezes, e Mu queria mais, mais rápido, mais intenso. O leonino percebeu e tirou a mão do sexo do rapaz que virou o rosto para mirar seu sorriso sacana.

O leão então, segurou a mão de Mu e a guiou para que ele mesmo se masturbasse, o ariano ainda hesitou, mas ao ser estocado ainda mais forte pelo grego, resolveu ele mesmo fazer o serviço. Começou a se masturbar sob o olhar atento de Aiolia que não parou as estocadas; a visão sensual do ariano masturbando o próprio sexo o enlouquecia. Mu massageava seu sexo rápido e forte, no ritmo das estocadas, até que o líquido branco escorreu por dentre seus dedos, ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu o líquido quente escorrer por entre suas pernas até seus joelhos.

Aiolia desabou por cima de Mu que se deixou cair na cama do leão. Um podia ouvir as batidas descompassadas do coração do outro.

- Te amo, Aiolia...

O coração do leonino descompassou ainda mais e ele fechou os olhos, deixando duas lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto moreno e ruborizado. Zeus! Tanto tempo esperara para ouvir aquilo, daquela forma, com aquela entrega. Por que Mu não dissera aquilo antes? Por que deixara que seu coração ficasse aos cacos para dizer duas simples palavras.

- Não sei se ainda o amo, Mu... – sinceridade – Queria dizer que sim, que finalmente tudo ficará bem, mas não posso...

Silêncio. O rapaz de cabelos longos também deixou lágrimas molharem seu rosto. Era o fim. Definitivamente.

- Deixe-me ir, Aiolia... – pediu para fugir da vergonha de ser visto chorando.

O leonino se afastou, saindo de cima dele e Mu se sentou na cama com a cabeça baixa, o rosto oculto nos espessos cabelos.

- Mu, eu... preciso de um tempo... eu...

- Pensei que um ano fosse tempo suficiente, pra mim chega. – o ariano se levantou e pegou sua cueca, vestindo-a e depois se lembrou que Aiolia havia feito sua roupa em pedaços. Pegou a túnica que o grego deixara no chão e a vestiu.

- Depois devolvo. – falou caminhando para a saída do quarto.

- Mu, espere...

- Não, Aiolia, não! – gritou e saiu rápido, escondendo as lágrimas. Desceu para seu templo e começou a arrumar suas coisas. Aquela foi sua última tentativa. Voltaria definitivamente para Jamiel.

----------------------OOO------------------------

Shaka apoiou a cabeça no peito de Ikki e mudou o canal da TV, piscando os olhos; o moreno lhe lançou um olhar mal encarado e pegou o controle sobre a mesinha de cabeceira.

— Quer fingir ser normal?

— É divertido! — falou o loiro piscando várias vezes e fazendo a TV mudar alucinadamente.

— Para com isso! — riu Ikki cobrindo-lhe os olhos com as mãos — Vai quebrar a TV.

O loiro se virou em seus braços.

— Desmancha prazer!— falou e mordiscou-lhe os lábios, depois olhou fundo nos olhos do moreno que ficou sério; sabia que chegara o momento de esclarecerem algumas coisas. Não queria, como estava era perfeito, mas não poderiam continuar assim.

Naquele dia eles saíram, passearam como um casal de namorados normal, como um dia foram; naquele dia parecia que a brisa do passado soprava sobre eles. Ikki queria que o tempo parasse exatamente como fora aquele dia, exatamente nas horas em que andavam sem direção certa, pelas ruas de Tóquio; nos momentos em que Shaka, com frio, se achegava um pouco mais ao seu corpo, vencendo a timidez e sua natural discrição, e pousava a cabeça em seu ombro; nos momentos em que seus olhos se cruzavam e Ikki tinha a certeza que aquele homem maravilhoso lhe pertencia de corpo e alma. Queria congelar o tempo; parar os fatos, fazer aquela semana eterna.

O leonino sabia, mau grado seu, que o tempo passava feroz, chegaria, em breve, o momento de o loiro voltar ao santuário e aquele seu pequeno conto de fadas, seu castelo de areia, acabar, sumir com a maré.

O indiano estava feliz, tão feliz que permanecia bem distante dos seus pensamentos sombrios, na ingênua brincadeira de mudar os canais da TV com a força dos seus pensamentos.

— Ikki, andei pensando em algo. — virou-se para mirá-lo, e o mais jovem sorriu pra ele.

— O quê?

— O Shun, ele anda muito triste, percebi. — proferiu o loiro — Bem, eu gostaria de treiná-lo, acho que o santuário seria o melhor lugar para ele no momento. Sei que é muito difícil para quem um dia foi cavaleiro, levar uma vida normal...

— Pra ser sincero também pensei nisso, mas fiquei com receio de propor isso ao Shun e ele pensar que estivesse com pena dele. — confessou.

- Ele pensaria isso?

Ikki riu e puxou Shaka pra si.

— O Shun pode ter um temperamento tão ruim quanto o seu, loiro!

O indiano o mirou indignado.

— Desde quando tenho gênio difícil? — reclamou — Você tem o gênio difícil, Ikki de Fênix!

Ikki riu apertando a cintura delgada contra seu corpo e Shaka recostou a cabeça em seu peito.

— Gostaria que ficássemos assim pra sempre... — murmurou o moreno com pesar — Num mundo sem deuses, deusas e toda essa história...

Shaka percebeu a dor na voz dele. Não entendia por que Ikki se sentia assim, se tudo finalmente bem entre eles. Aqueles dias estavam sendo mágicos como no passado, então por que percebia que o amado não estava feliz como estava?

— Está com medo de voltar ao santuário? — o loiro perguntou e sua voz traiu irritação. O ciúme, sentimento letal que estragava tudo.

— Não é medo, não é nada do que está pensando. — irritou-se Ikki — Minhas decisões tem a ver com você e não com Mime, quantas vezes terei que dizer isso?

O indiano se calou; o dia fora perfeito, não queria brigar naquele momento de forma alguma.

— Eu sei que ele está lá, esperando por você... — suspirou e baixou o olhar — Gostaria de não me importar...

— É você que amo, loiro, que merda! Passamos um dia ótimo. — praguejou o leonino — Vamos brigar agora, é isso?

— Não. Não quero brigar. — proferiu o indiano — Amanhã voltaremos para o santuário e lá... Sei que as coisas não serão tão fáceis.

— Está fantasiando. As coisas serão tão boas quanto aqui. — afirmou Ikki e se levantou — Agora vou conversar com o Shun...

— Certo, vou ficar aqui, quebrando a TV... — disse divertido e Ikki deu-lhe um suave beijo.

— Shaka...

O loiro ergueu os olhos para mirar os olhos escuros e melancólicos do amante.

— Você é tudo pra mim... — disse, antes de sair do quarto.

--------------------------OOO---------------------------------

Alta noite no santuário. Milo não conseguia dormir, as palavras de Camus ainda ecoando em sua mente. Mágoa... não havia jeito de escapar... não conseguia...

Sabia que era uma escolha que o atormentaria para o resto da vida. Não podia negar que era vingativo e ver Camus sofrer lhe dava um prazer imenso, embora, paradoxalmente, lacerasse seu coração.

_**É mágoa**_

_**Já vou dizendo de antemão**_

_**Se eu encontrar com você**_

_**Tô com três pedras na mão**_

_**Eu só queria distância da nossa distância**_

_**Saí por aí procurando uma contramão**_

Lágrimas desceram por seu rosto. Acendeu um cigarro e se levantou da cadeira em que estava sentando, mirando a escuridão pela janela. Lembranças, dor, mágoa...

Tudo poderia ser evitado se fosse menos orgulhoso e... vingativo...

----OOO-----

Camus mirou mais uma vez seu quarto. Tão perfeitamente organizado; seu quarto cercado de memórias...

Ninguém poderia dizer que ele não tentou; tentou e tentaria até a exaustão, se ainda houvesse esperança.

Saiu e parou na entrada do seu templo. Pensou em descer as escadas até escorpião... Um último olhar... quem sabe, um último beijo?

_**Acabei chegando na sua rua**_

_**Na dúvida qual era a sua janela**_

_**Lembrei que era pra cada um ficar na sua**_

_**Mas é que até a minha solidão tava na dela**_

Desceu as escadas, sentindo o cosmo dele tão perto, quase lhe tocando a pele...

Ah. Milo se eu pudesse...

Estancou os pensamentos, deteve-se os passos...

_**Atirei uma pedra na sua janela**_

_**E logo correndo me arrependi**_

_**Foi o medo de te acertar**_

_**Mas era pra te acertar**_

_**E disso eu quase me esqueci**_

----OOO-----

Milo sentiu o cosmo gelado e fechou os olhos. Seu coração acelerou e ele instintivamente abriu os lábios como se esperasse um beijo... que não veio...

Segundos. Sentiu o cosmo dele se afastar, escadaria a cima.

_**Atirei outra pedra na sua janela**_

_**Uma que não fez o menor ruído**_

_**Não quebrou, não rachou, não deu em nada**_

_**E eu pensei: talvez você tenha me esquecido**_

----OOO-----

Camus voltou para seu templo e se sentou no sofá escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. Não podia ceder a tentação de ir novamente atrás dele. Pra quê? O escorpiano pedira para que ficasse longe, definitivamente. Amava-o... Como aquilo doía...

Teria que esquecê-lo, nem que pra isso, tivesse que abandonar tudo, esconder-se como um rato covarde. Fugir, fingir, escapar...

----OOO-----

Milo voltou para o quarto, apagando o cigarro e se encolhendo na cama. Com raiva de si mesmo, com vontade de chorar, mas recusando-se.

"_...De qualquer forma, agora não tem volta, o passado não retorna."_

'"_Mas no presente pode-se construir um futuro..."_

_**Eu só não consegui foi te acertar o coração**_

_**Porque eu já era o alvo**_

_**De tanto que eu tinha sofrido**_

_**Aí nem precisava mais de pedra**_

_**Minha raiva quase transpassa**_

_**A espessura do seu vidro**_

----OOO-----

Camus pegou sua bagagem. Deu uma última olhada para o templo de aquário antes de sair definitivamente. Desceu a escadaria ao lado das doze casas, com certeza não queria passar pela casa de escorpião. Não. Não mais...

Passou o mais rápido que pode pelas doze casas; a caixa da armadura de Aquário nunca lhe pareceu tão pesada. Chegou em fim ao primeiro templo, quase se chocando com o outro cavaleiro que também levava sua armadura nas costas.

— Mu, você...?

— Sim, Camus, também estou cansado. — sorriu o ariano — Vamos fugir, quem sabe assim a dor nos esquece?

— Quem sabe? — falou aquário.

— Então vamos, meu amigo. Vamos enquanto a noite pode esconder nossas mágoas...

_**É mágoa**_

_**O que eu choro é água com sal**_

_**Se der um vento é maremoto**_

_**Se eu for embora não sou mais eu**_

_**Água de torneira não volta**_

_**E eu vou embora**_

_**Adeus**_

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **Gente, como eu atrasei essa postagem, peço perdão a todos que estão acompanhando. Será que ainda tem alguém?

Certo, estamos chegando ao final da fic, acredito que teremos mais dois capítulos e pronto.

Bem, esse capítulo já fez a fic andar muito e o próximo será o clímax das coisas até sua resolução.

Espero que tenha ficado legal e perdoem possíveis erros, porque não deu para fazer um "pente fino", se fizesse ficaria mais tempo sem postar.

A música do final é "Mágoa" de Ana Carolina (viciei nela). Gente, acho que exagero, encho a fic de música, mas é que sou assim mesmo, exagerada! Perdão aos que acham maçante.

Beijos a todos que ainda acompanham em especial aos que deixam uma review de incentivo, tão importante para a autora.

**Hinamori, sasulove, Danieru, grazita, medeia, Mefram_Maru, Camie01, milaangelica, Arcueid, Kojican, Amamyia fã, Amaterasu Sonne (menina, saudade de você!), Suellen-san.**

Obrigada de coração por nunca me abandonarem!

Abraços afetuosos a todos!

Sion Neblina


	9. Adeuses e presságios

**Adeuses e presságios**

**Capítulo 9**

O santuário de Athena despertava cedo e a movimentação era intensa já nas primeiras horas do dia.

Milo acordou com dor de cabeça, mas se obrigou a fazer a higiene matinal, vestir-se e sair para treinar alguns aprendizes, afinal, não era porque sua vida pessoal estava um caos que poderia se dar ao luxo de negligenciar suas tarefas. O escorpiano era um homem sério, e um cavaleiro dedicado, nunca deixaria de executar suas funções devido a uma bebedeira impensada na noite anterior. A chuvosa noite anterior. Por que sentia aquele aperto no peito? Como se os trovões levassem mais a sua alma do que ele queria saber.

Desceria as escadas em direção a arena quando foi impedido por um chamado da deusa. Athena queria que ele fosse ao seu templo. Estranhou; mas não questionou, subiu as escadas passando por todas as casas subseqüentes e estranhando não sentir o cosmo de Aquário. Estranho mesmo. Ainda era muito cedo e nenhum dos cavaleiros estaria tão cedo assim na arena. Era estranho que Saori também estivesse acordada naquele horário, embora se dissesse que os deuses nunca dormem, não era bem isso que acontecia com a deusa da guerra.

Chegou ao salão do templo e prestou reverência como era devido, sendo depois convidado pela jovem a se erguer. Athena, então, lhe estendeu uma carta.

Os olhos de Milo titubearam da moça para o papel num mudo pedido por explicação.

— Milo, o Camus deixou o santuário ontem com minha permissão.

A declaração da deusa ecoou como uma bomba aos ouvidos do escorpiano, e ele permaneceu imóvel, com os olhos arregalados, incapaz de proferir qualquer coisa.

— Ele me pediu para deixar o santuário, embora ainda permaneça como o cavaleiro de Aquário. Pelo que me disse, se encontrará com Hyoga na Sibéria até que consiga preparar o cavaleiro de cisne para substituí-lo como o novo cavaleiro de ouro de aquário.

A deusa continuou a explicar pausadamente, e também porque Milo não demonstrava nenhuma reação.

— Mas, deixou isso e pediu que lhe entregasse. Não sei do que se trata, mas acho que deve saber, afinal, você é o melhor amigo do Camus...

— Ele disse por quê? — a voz do poderoso senhor das agulhas escarlates soou baixa e trêmula, assim como sua mão que segurava o envelope.

— Não; disse apenas que não havia mais sentido em ficar no santuário. — respondeu Saori — Devo crer que seja devido à guerra contra Hades. Sabe o quanto alguns cavaleiros ficaram abalados, principalmente os que foram obrigados a lutar do lado oposto ao nosso. Essa guerra foi brutal para todos, mas para Saga, Shura, Camus, Afrodite, Máscara da Morte e todos os outros... Levar o estigma de traidor foi bastante humilhante para eles. Creio que nem todos conseguiram suportar.

Milo apenas balançou a cabeça.

— Obrigado, Athena. — disse, mais uma vez reverenciando a deusa e deixando seu templo.

As mãos do cavaleiro de escorpião tremiam enquanto ele retornava a sua casa. Respirava pesadamente, sufocando a vontade de gritar de dor e frustração. Por que Camus faria aquilo? Por que abriria mão da vida de cavaleiro, o que ele queria afinal? Sabia que todas as respostas estavam naquela carta e por isso hesitava em abri-la, hesitava em saber a resposta que já gritava dentro de si. Por ele, tudo foi por ele.

Entrou em seu templo, e se sentou na sala ainda com o papel nas mãos. Abriu, e aquilo exigiu mais coragem do cavaleiro de escorpião que toda a sua vida de guerreiro de Athena. A primeira frase da carta já lacerou seu coração e levou lágrimas aos seus olhos...

_Milo,_

_Antes de mais nada, quero dizer que te amo. Amo-te como nunca achei ser capaz de amar alguém._

_Sei que, talvez, isso fosse tudo que quisesse ouvir durante todo tempo em que fomos amantes, mas não consegui dizer. Não me pergunte por que, nunca entendi esse meu bloqueio com a palavra amor. Entretanto, achei uma forma de dizer isso para você. Escrevendo, consigo falar, talvez demonstrar tudo que em anos de relacionamento, jamais consegui._

_Amo-te. Mas sei que agora é tarde. Minha indiferença conseguiu destruir tudo que havia entre nós dois; meu medo de amar conseguiu magoá-lo tão profundamente e, sei que nada que diga ou faça fará com que me ame novamente._

_Mesmo assim, gostaria que soubesse, tudo que fiz, tudo que faço é por você. Não sei por que nunca consegui falar do grande amor que tinha em mim. Talvez medo de sofrer, medo de me tornar vulnerável, eu que já me sentia tão vulnerável perto de você. Talvez pura estupidez. Quero que saiba que desde que Shion me fez a proposta de voltar à vida e ser guiado por Hades, desde que soube que seria odiado, desprezado por toda a eternidade, só uma pessoa ocupava minha mente, só uma pessoa. E isso, estava à cima até mesmo de minha missão como cavaleiro e minha lealdade ao santuário e a Athena..._

Milo interrompeu-se; não conseguia ler, não conseguia ouvir a voz de Camus dizendo aquelas palavras, como ouvia viva em sua mente. Era como se seu cosmo falasse diretamente com o dele. Zeus! Quem fora mais estúpido naquela situação? Qual dos dois foi mais idiota? Camus e sua incapacidade de falar de seus sentimentos, ou ele, Milo, e sua incapacidade de sentir ao invés de ouvir? Agora que a situação chegara ao seu extremo, ele percebia em todas as atitudes de Aquário o tamanho do amor que ele lhe concedeu. Como pode ser tão estúpido? Um nunca percebeu a necessidade do outro...

Camus nunca fez cobranças, pois achava que cobrar e exigir que o escorpiano fosse algo que ele não era só faria afastá-lo de si. Então, fingia não se importar com seus amantes e sua vida desregrada, onde a cada noite, alguém diferente ocupava sua cama. Não, o ruivo era um homem elegante, erudito e autocrítico. Sabia que possuía seus próprios defeitos e, por isso, não se achava no direito de mudar o escorpiano; mesmo porque, não queria que Milo exigisse o mesmo ele. Eram extremos opostos; Milo um furacão que devastava tudo por onde passava; Camus uma montanha imponente e coberta de gelo, mas que possuía um rio de larva em seu interior. Alguém extremamente apaixonado, mas com invejável domínio próprio e cônscio do seu papel de amante e nada mais.

Todos esses pensamentos passavam como raio na cabeça de Milo; como pode cobrá-lo por tanto tempo em silêncio? O francês tinha razão, se algo o incomodava por que nunca lhe disse? Sim, também era culpado por toda aquela dor, todo aquele sofrimento, e desde que voltaram da morte, o ruivo tentara se aproximar, mas seu orgulho, seu ódio e revolta injustificados não permitiram, e agora havia perdido Camus, para sempre...

Lágrimas caíram dos seus olhos sobre o papel que segurava borrando um pouco a tinta e o obrigando a terminar de ler a carta.

_... Eu queria revê-lo, Milo, reencontrá-lo uma última vez. Ver seus olhos, mirar teu sorriso... Pena que isso não aconteceu da melhor forma, me esqueci que naquele momento, você me veria como um inimigo e estaríamos dispostos a matar um ao outro. Nunca nos afastaríamos de nossa missão de cavaleiro..._

_Nunca entendi porque você chorava depois que fazíamos amor. Durante anos criei as explicações mais absurdas para isso. Cheguei mesmo a achar que era arrependimento, porque, muitas vezes, você me olhava com tanta raiva, uma raiva incompreensível para mim, pois não compreendia seus sentimentos..._

Mais uma vez, Milo interrompeu a leitura.

Zeus! Quantos enganos míseros para separar pessoas que se amam. Por que simplesmente não falaram? Por que deixaram tudo terminar daquela maneira? Voltou-se novamente para o papel...

_... Às vezes, achava que de alguma forma lhe fazia mal, e muitas vezes, por isso, saía do seu templo o mais rápido que podia, embora, não conseguisse parar de procurá-lo. Era mais forte que eu, mais forte que a aparência fria que tentava demonstrar todo o tempo, enquanto me mordia e morria de ciúmes por cada nova conquista que você exibia..._

_Quero dizer que sinto muito, Milo, eu nunca quis magoá-lo, nunca quis fazê-lo sofrer, talvez apenas não soubesse como agir, não soubesse expressar que tudo que me levava a viver, tudo que me levava a respirar, acordar, lutar... Tudo que fez de mim o homem que sou foi o meu amor por você. Desde a infância, era isso que me dava forças para continuar; teu sorriso, teu abraço, teu amor..._

_Perdoe-me por não ter demonstrado, enquanto era possível..._

_Eu sempre vou amar você._

_Adeus..._

_Camus_

Milo abafou um soluço, colocando a mão em figa contra os lábios, mas as lágrimas eram impossível deter. Tudo fazia sentido. Nada fazia sentido. Deitou-se, se encolhendo no sofá com o papel amassado entre os punhos e chorou como há muito não chorava. Chorou a dor de perder seu amor.

-OOO-

O vento soprava forte no outono do hemisfério norte. Shaka mirava as árvores que balançavam ao sabor do vento daquela manhã chuvoso. Sua mala estava pronta ao lado da cama, ao lado da mochila de Ikki. Mas algo em seu íntimo lhe alertava que havia alguma coisa errada nas atitudes do leonino. Ikki demonstrava uma paz de espírito e resignação cansada, como se estivesse conformado com algum destino incerto ou cruel. Shaka tentava não pensar muito naquilo, nunca foi homem de se preocupar com situações sem solução, mas naquele momento, percebia que haveria coisas a serem confrontadas em sua volta ao santuário. Mime. Sim, o guerreiro deus ainda estava lá, assim como todos os guerreiros de Asgard, e o budista sabia que o jovem o procuraria nem que fosse apenas para provocá-lo.

Que ridículo, Shaka, você não o conhece! Não faça julgamentos em cima de seus sentimentos pessoais. Dizia a si mesmo, mas era impossível não pensar naquele _confronto_.

Suspirou quando braços fortes o enlaçaram pela cintura, e descansou a cabeça em seu peito, erguendo o braço e o circundando pelo pescoço de Ikki para afagar sua nuca.

— O Shun já está pronto. — informou o moreno — Ele parece mais animado hoje.

— Fico feliz, o jovem Andrômeda está mesmo precisando de uma vida nova.

Ikki beijou-lhe os cabelos, e fechou os olhos com força num suspiro prolongado.

— Seja para ele a luz que foi pra mim, loiro... — disse.

Shaka virou-se para encarar seus melancólicos olhos escuros.

— Ikki, gostaria de me dizer alguma coisa? — sua voz permanecia calma, mas seu coração estava angustiado.

O moreno sorriu num disfarce a dor que sentia e beijou levemente os lábios que tanto amava.

— Quero sim, loiro, quero dizer que te amo, quero dizer que você é tudo pra mim, e quero pedir que cuide muito bem do Shun já que decidiu ser mestre dele. Certo?

Shaka balançou a cabeça positivamente.

— Isso está parecendo uma despedida... — observou angustiado.

— Lá vem você com sua paranóia! — riu o moreno incomodado — Não estamos indo para o santuário? Como isso poderia ser uma despedida?

— Não sei. — o indiano achou melhor não insistir, sabia que aquele teimoso, mesmo se estivesse tramando alguma coisa, não deixaria que soubesse — Vamos?

— Sim, o avião já está nos esperando.

Ikki pegou sua mochila, e Shaka fez o mesmo com sua mala.

— Onde está sua armadura? — perguntou virgem.

— O Shun já levou lá pra baixo junto com a dele. — explicou enlaçando os ombros do mais velho — Vamos logo, pare de fazer perguntas.

Shaka conformou-se e eles desceram as escadas, encontrando Shun os esperando na sala. O mais jovem sorriu para o casal, embora, sentisse algo particularmente estranho no olhar do irmão.

— Vamos? — convidou.

Ikki pegou a caixa da sua armadura, e eles em fim abandonaram a mansão Kido.

-OOO-

— Aiolia! Acorda, leão burro!

O grego acordou com a voz de trovão do protetor da segunda casa em seus ouvidos. Sentou-se na cama, mal humorado, esfregando os olhos.

— Que porra, Aldebaran! O que você quer uma hora dessas?

O taurino cruzou os braços, o que parecia aumentar e muito a sua estrutura corpórea já colossal.

— O Mu foi embora!

Aiolia esfregou os olhos novamente, como se tentasse acordar, porque as palavras do colega pareceram surreais a ele.

— Embora? Como assim embora? — perguntou sonolento.

— Acorda, leão! — gritou o brasileiro — O Mu pegou a armadura, as roupas e todos seus pertences e foi embora! Voltou para Jamiel!

O coração do grego disparou. Só então as palavras do brasileiro fizeram sentido para ele. Jamiel, local de refúgio e descanso do sagrado ferreiro do santuário.

— Não pode ser... — balbuciou — Ele... por que ele faria isso, Deba?

O taurino baixou o olhar com um sorriso triste.

— O Mu me disse certa vez, que voltaria para Jamiel quando não houvesse mais porque lutar...

— Mas ainda temos porque lutar! A terra, a deusa precisa de nós! — esbravejou Aiolia. Uma revolta muito grande dominava seu peito junto a uma inquietação constante.

— Não, Aiolia, nem a terra e nem a deusa precisam de nós no momento, e se vierem a precisar, Mu estará à disposição como sempre esteve nos treze anos que passou em Jamir.

— Então...

— Ele desistiu de você, Aiolia...

O leonino fechou os olhos com força, como se sentisse uma grande dor.

— Ele... ele disse alguma coisa? Pediu para que me dissesse algo? — perguntou, o coração descompassado, tentando evitar as lágrimas.

Aldebaran vendo o estado do orgulhoso cavaleiro, deixou a posição ofensiva em que se mantinha e se sentou ao seu lado na cama.

— Ele não se despediu de ninguém. — declarou Aldebaran — Conhece muito o Mu.

Aiolia permanecia calado, o olhar fixo num mundo a parte.

— Mas me deixou uma carta. — Aldebaran tirou um papel do bolso da camisa que usava — Ele é orgulhoso demais e não lhe daria satisfações, mas tenho certeza que gostaria que você lesse.

Depositou o envelope sobre as pernas nuas do leonino, que usava apenas um short.

— Leia e depois me devolva. — tornou o brasileiro, saindo da quinta casa.

Aiolia ficou um tempo parado, as imagens do último encontro com o ariano povoando sua mente. Mu desistira dele, sim, ele dissera que aquela era sua última tentativa, ele só não entendera que o lemuriano nunca se servia de hipérboles, quando ele dizia algo, podia-se entender literalmente ou não querer entender.

— Mu... — Aiolia escutou o próprio sussurro, enquanto lágrimas desciam por seu rosto. Por que era tão difícil perdoar? Tão difícil aceitar?

Mirou a carta em seu colo e pegou-a com mãos vacilantes. Começou a ler...

_Deba,_

_Quando o sol despontar no horizonte grego, eu já estarei em Jamiel._

_Já sei o que você vai pensar e é verdade, desisti. Desisti de lutar por Aiolia, de tentar convencê-lo. Estou desistindo de sofrer. Estou desistindo da dor que sinto a cada palavra rude que ele me diz, cada vez que ele me magoa, embora saiba que minhas atitudes o magoem mais. Não sei ser diferente, meu amigo, talvez por isso, mereça sofrer, mereça o exílio. Vê-lo e não tocá-lo dói demais..._

_Bem, não sou homem de chorar ou me lastimar, você bem sabe. Desculpe por não me despedir, não sou bom nisso. Avisei apenas a deusa, por favor, avise ao Shaka por mim, ele é um amigo muito querido, assim como você..._

_Sei que se pudesse falar comigo, perguntaria: E ao Aiolia, o que digo?_

_Então me adianto e respondo: Peça a ele apenas que me esqueça, que seja feliz e que algum dia me perdoe._

_Eu o amo, Deba, de verdade, como nunca achei que amaria alguém tão diferente de mim, tão impulsivo, apaixonado e, muitas vezes, tolo. Sim, mas o amo._

_Queria que tivéssemos tido tempo antes de tudo se tornar cinzas no Hades. Queria poder voltar ao passado e fazer tudo novo..._

_Até um dia, meu amigo_

_Mu_

Aiolia ficou segurando o papel por um tempo, o rosto trêmulo, os olhos marejados, até que, não suportando a dor que corroia seu peito, soltou um grito que ecoou pelas paredes de sua casa, se entregando em fim as lágrimas até então contida com tanta força. Estava tudo terminado. Fim de caso.

**Continua...**

_**Notas finais: **__Então, vamos para os capítulos finais, mais dois e encerramos o caso definitivamente. Beijos a todos que tem acompanhado com paciência, já que essa fic é a que mais demoro atualizar._

_Capítulo curtinho dessa vez, XD!_

_Hinamori; sasulove; Keronekoi; Mefram_Maru;__Arcueid; medeia;__Izabel; Danieru; Kojican, Amamiya Fã, Suellen-san._

_Obrigada de coração a vocês!_

_Sion Neblina_


	10. Fim de caso

_**Fim de caso**_

_**Capítulo 10**_

O avião da fundação Graad chegou cedo a Atenas. Shun desembarcou muito animado. Precisava de estímulo, precisava de algo novo e era isso que o santuário seria para ele. Não que pensasse em voltar à velha vida de cavaleiro, pelo contrário, aquela possibilidade o arrepiava. Mas seria bom rever rostos conhecidos, estar entre pessoas que gostava dele, embora, Shaka o tenha convencido a continuar treinando; sendo, a partir dali seu mestre.

Shaka e Ikki seguiam o mais jovem em silêncio. Um resignado silêncio, pois sabiam que havia coisas a serem explicadas assim que pisassem no solo sagrado do santuário.

Subiram tranquilamente pelas doze casas, chegando à casa de virgem e deixando a bagagem. Shaka mostrou para Shun o quarto que ele ficaria e depois, seguiu com Ikki para o seu.

— Preciso tomar um banho e ir até o templo da deusa, informar que estou de volta. — explicou.

— Ela sabe disso.

— Mas é o protocolo... — sorriu de lado — E você? O que pretende fazer em minha ausência?

— Encontrar Mime. — declarou e percebeu que o loiro franziu as sobrancelhas — Sabe que tenho que fazer isso.

— Sei. — respondeu secamente — Só peça para ele não tentar passar pela sexta casa. Diga que estou de volta.

Shaka declarou e deu-lhe as costas entrando no banheiro. Ikki acabou rindo, era raro ver tais atitudes ciumentas e até um tanto infantis no cavaleiro de ouro, e quando isso acontecia era muito engraçado. Observou o desfile do loiro até que ele desapareceu no banheiro. Então, se obrigou a realmente fazer o que deveria; procurar o guerreiro deus e esclarecer algumas questões.

Saiu andando pelo santuário, seguindo o cosmo de Mime, até chegar à fonte de Athena. O loiro estava sentando no beiral da mesma, e tocava sua harpa displicentemente.

— Então foi aqui que toda essa história começou? — perguntou ele, virando seus olhos cor de âmbar para Ikki que sorriu pra ele.

— Olá, Mime, quanto tempo. — o leonino não respondeu.

— Olá, Ikki, esperei que voltasse a minha casa, mas acho que o santuário grego sempre lhe foi mais atrativo que as terras gélidas de Asgard.

— Mime, já passamos da fase desses joguinhos, você sabe disso.

— Sim, já passamos, por isso mesmo que pretendo falar com o tal Shaka. — Mime declarou se erguendo — Temos muito que conversar.

— Não, vocês não têm nada pra conversar! — irritou-se Ikki — Ouça o que digo, Mime, se preza sua vida, mantenha-se longe do Shaka.

— Por quê? — o guerreiro deus pareceu irritado — O que fiz de tão ruim para ele me odiar? Acaso você comentou que...

— Não comentei nada, ele não sabe de nada. — cortou Ikki — Ele está bem agora, deixe-o em paz. Em breve...

Ikki se interrompeu. Não deveria revelar muito a Mime, conhecia muito bem o gênio do rapaz; ele não deveria saber de nada, e deveria manter-se longe de Shaka; não porque temesse que o loiro da sexta casa perdesse a cabeça. Não. Ikki conhecia o amado bem demais para saber que ele nunca perderia a cabeça àquele ponto. Queria Mime longe de Shaka por outros motivos, motivos que ninguém deveria saber por enquanto.

— Então não entendo. — Mime sorriu divertido — Ele é tão possessivo que me odeia só porque o toquei?

O rapaz de Asgard se aproximou do moreno tocando o queixo de Ikki delicadamente.

— Ele não o odeia. — cortou o moreno fugindo daquele toque — Só não deseja nenhum contato contigo, você não o conhece, não o julgue. Ele está muito longe de mim ou de você.

— Fascinante sua adoração por esse rapaz. — disse Mime com certa ironia, mas sua voz traiu tristeza — Isso aumenta, e muito, a minha curiosidade em conhecê-lo.

— Mime, não brinque dessa forma, o Shaka pode ser bem cruel com seus inimigos... — Ikki tentaria de tudo, temia muito um encontro entre os dois, mas não pelos motivos que demonstrava.

— Ikki, acha mesmo que isso vai me assustar? — a estrela ETA perguntou sério — Quando me disseram que vocês estavam juntos no Japão, achei que os mistérios acabaram. Qual o problema, Fênix? O que teme tanto em meu encontro com o cavaleiro de virgem?

Ikki viu-se emudecido. Mime sagazmente descobrira toda sua manobra, descobrira que ele não queria aquele encontro.

— Isso é coisa da sua imaginação! — tentou mais uma vez o cavaleiro — Estou muito bem com o Shaka, só não quero que você se intrometa outra vez entre nós!

O guerreiro deus baixou a cabeça e voltou a se sentar no beiral da fonte, dedilhando sua harpa numa melodia triste.

— Pensei que tinha me perdoado por isso...

— Mime, isso é passado, e espero que permaneça assim, não há nada para que seja dito ao Shaka, não há motivos para um encontro entre vocês!

— Isso não é você quem decide, Fênix! — disse o rapaz indiferente.

Ikki aspirou o ar frio. Tudo parecia mais frio quando Mime estava por perto.

— Mime, poderia, ao menos, deixar pra falar com ele, amanhã? — pediu e os olhos âmbar do loiro voltaram-se para ele. O guerreiro deus conhecia Ikki, e sabia que ele não era homem de pedir nada.

— Por quê?

— Só o que peço, fale com ele amanhã, não é amanhã que a comitiva de Asgard partirá do santuário?

— Sim, mas...

— É um pedido, Mime, por favor...

O garoto encarou o abismo escuro que era o olhar do homem a sua frente. Um abismo profundo e desolado. Estremeceu. Não compreendia o que Ikki queria, e na verdade, tinha medo de compreender.

— Tudo bem, Ikki, mas vou falar com ele, queira ou não, sei que há fatos que ele desejaria saber e que não contou.

— Só me prometa que fará isso amanhã, só amanhã.

— Prometo. — Mime concordou e o moreno assentiu com a cabeça, começando a se afastar. Precisava ter paz, ter calma, serenidade para aceitar, serenidade, frieza...

Precisava finalmente acertar.

-OOO-

E a noite caiu solitária e amarga no santuário de Athena. A deusa recebia o vento lúgubre contra o rosto, na sacada do seu templo. Quando sentiu aquela presença.

— Então você também? — perguntou sem se voltar para o cavaleiro que estava em pé atrás de si.

— Eu preciso, Athena.

Saori deixou escapar um sorriso melancólico.

— Vá e o traga de volta. Ajude-me a espalhar flores novamente por esse santuário.

O cavaleiro não respondeu. Prestou reverência e saiu do templo da deusa, e do santuário.

Quando o sol surgiu no horizonte, mais duas casas zodiacais estavam vazias. Seus guardiões saíram, em direção as missões mais importantes de suas vidas.

-OOO-

— Primeiro você puxa o ar e o concentra no abdômen assim, Shun... — disse Shaka ao rapaz sentado em posição de lótus a sua frente. Shun concordou com a cabeça, fechando os olhos e aspirando profundamente o ar.

Estavam no jardim e o virginiano mais jovem vestia um sári vermelho, enquanto seu mestre vestia um azul escuro. Shaka também fechou os olhos se empertigando para começar a meditar, quando um cosmo chamou sua atenção.

Abriu os olhos com uma expressão aborrecida que amedrontaria qualquer um que o visse, e se ergueu. Sua movimentação tirou a concentração do discípulo, e Shun abriu os olhos.

— Shaka, aonde você vai?

— Continue, Shun, não demoro. — declarou e cruzou o jardim de volta a sua casa.

Quando o loiro chegou ao salão principal do templo de virgem encontrou o rapaz mirando o trono com olhos plácidos. Não precisou falar nada. Mime virou-se em sua direção e sorriu.

Shaka não retribuiu o sorriso. Continuou com o rosto sério.

— Shaka de Virgem?

— Mime de Benatnash. O que faz em minha casa? — sua voz não demonstrou nenhum sentimento, embora seu coração sentisse uma mágoa injustificável para sua razão. Não era do rapaz que deveria sentir mágoa, não era Mime que lhe devia fidelidade...

Os olhos âmbar passearam por todo o corpo do indiano até pararem exatamente nos seus olhos azuis.

— Você é exatamente como ele falou. — disse Mime, em fim — Um anjo...

— Ele estava completamente enganado quando me descreveu assim. — tornou Shaka com indiferença — Não possuo nada de anjo, e minha paciência é bem precária, senhor Mime, então, se tem algo a me dizer, faça logo.

O guerreiro deus respirou fundo, e mirou o rosto sério do rapaz a sua frente.

— O Ikki não queria que viesse. — falou finalmente — Ele está escondendo alguma coisa de nós dois, e não sei o que é...

Shaka deixou escapar um sorriso sarcástico.

— Escondendo algo de nós dois? — repetiu com extremo desprezo — Senhor Mime, não se estime tanto. Não pense que tem tamanha importância para Fênix assim. Não tente se igualar a mim, isso é impossível.

— Ele me disse também que suas crenças budistas iam totalmente de encontro ao seu temperamento arrogante. — sorriu Mime com ironia.

— Ah, ele disse isso? — tornou Shaka indiferente.

— Sim, disse. E vejo que é verdade, mas não vim aqui brigar com você, Shaka de Virgem, na verdade, gostaria apenas de esclarecer algumas coisas.

Shaka manteve silêncio e esperou que o rapaz continuasse.

— O Ikki nunca o traiu.

O indiano ouviu, mas não acreditou. Engoliu em seco, continuando sem dar uma palavra.

— A culpa foi toda minha. Eu... bem, eu fiz algo muito errado...

_-OOFlashbackOO-_

_Ikki olhava por uma das imensas janelas do castelo Valhala. Não estava feliz em estar ali, as batalhas terminaram, eles venceram, por que deveria confraternizar com os perdedores? Bem, confraternizar não era do seu feitio, por isso, enquanto os demais cavaleiros e Saori participavam da festa, ele ficava ali, como sempre, distante de tudo, apenas mirando a imensidão vazia e branca das planícies de Asgard._

— _Ikki, estava procurando você._

_Virou-se ao escutar aquela voz. Mime se aproximou levando uma taça que entregou ao cavaleiro de bronze. Ikki aceitou e sorveu a bebida doce, uma mistura de cerveja e algo que ele não soube precisar._

— _Chamamos isso de hidromel, a bebida dos deuses nórdicos. – explicou Mime._

— _Muito doce... — tornou o cavaleiro de fênix, seco._

— _Não gosta de coisas doces? — perguntou Mime com certa ironia — Não há nada doce que tenha deixado pra trás?_

_Ikki franziu o cenho._

— _O que quer dizer? — perguntou sem fazer questão de demonstrar delicadeza._

— _Nada relevante. — riu o jovem de cabelos laranja — Beba mais do hidromel e depois você me responde se não há nada doce que tenha deixado pra trás._

_Ikki não procurou entender o que o rapaz dizia. Terminou de tomar a taça da exótica bebida e continuou em seu lugar, sem dar muita atenção à reunião dos vikings. Seus pensamentos estavam bem distantes, estavam em outra pessoa. Depois de mais algumas taças, avisou aos amigos que iria se recolher. Partiriam no dia seguinte, e ele queria descansar, gostaria de estar bem para ver Shaka. Estava distante há muito tempo; seu corpo e coração pulsavam de saudades do loiro._

_Deitou-se na cama e logo adormeceu, mas seu sono foi assaltado por sonhos; neles Shaka aparecia naquele quarto; lindo, nu, e ele o tomava, o amava com fome, intensamente como faria quando se reencontrassem. O sonho era tão real, tão intenso, e Ikki se entregou completamente. _

_O pesadelo foi acordar pela manhã ao lado de Mime._

_O cavaleiro de bronze se ergueu desnorteado, não entendia o que o guerreiro deus estava fazendo ali, nu, em sua cama._

_- Mime? – chamou estarrecido. O rapaz abriu os olhos sonolentos e o encarou. Sua confusão era evidente._

_- Eu disse que depois do hidromel, descobriria se havia alguém doce em seu passado, não disse?_

_Ikki o mirava estarrecido, e o guerreiro deus riu._

_- Não faça essa cara, você gostou, só não está entendendo. – disse o jovem de cabelos laranja – Agora diz pra mim quem é Shaka?_

-OO Fim do flashback OO-

Shaka piscou sem entender aonde aquele rapaz queria chegar lhe dizendo aquelas coisas.

— Isso não me interessa mais. — disse o protetor da sexta casa — Ikki e eu já conversamos a esse respeito e...

— Você entendeu o que aconteceu? — Mime o interrompeu — O Ikki não o traiu; ele foi vítima das alucinações do _hidromel_, algo que fiz, embora não me orgulhe.

— Já disse que isso não me importa mais. — continuou o indiano com desprezo — Não sei o motivo que o traz a minha casa, guerreiro deus, mas saiba que não desejo falar desse assunto e de nenhum outro com você.

— O que há com você, Shaka de Virgem? Não fica feliz em saber que ele lhe foi fiel esse tempo todo? — perguntou o rapaz de Asgard.

"_Não, não fico feliz, isso me deixa mais confuso e atormentado! Por que ele não me contou a verdade? Orgulho? Vergonha por cair nesse truque sujo?"_

Shaka continuava com sua expressão mais indiferente, mas sua mente fervilhava em dúvidas e angústia.

— Isso não me traz nem alegria e nem tristeza, senhor Mime. — continuou da mesma forma desdenhosa — Agora se deseja um prêmio pela boa ação de me contar essa história, sinto muito; ela não me comoveu a esse ponto. Agora se me der licença...

Mime resignou-se, via que não conseguiria manter um diálogo com virginiano. Percebia que a aparência angélica escondia uma natureza tão determinada e difícil quanto a do seu amado leonino. Sim, Ikki nem desconfiava, mas Mime o amava, o amava demais e por isso, preferia que ele fosse feliz, mesmo em outros braços.

— Tudo bem, estou de saída e amanhã voltarei a Asgard. — declarou vencido — Mas quero que escute apenas isso: o Ikki está enganando você. Ele não esqueceu aquela história tola de promessa, ele está planejando algo...

O coração de Shaka apertou com aquela frase do guerreiro de Asgard, mas seu semblante não deixou transparecer isso.

— Agora preciso treinar meu discípulo, senhor Mime. — disse — Espero que não precise mostrar-lhe a saída.

— Não. — Mime respondeu simplesmente e saiu. Shaka respirou fundo e voltou para o jardim, onde Shun meditava.

A noite caiu no santuário de Athena e com ela uma chuva torrencial. Shun e Shaka observavam o céu nebuloso pela janela, saboreando um chá de ervas.

— Shaka, onde está o Ikki? — perguntou o mais jovem.

— Por perto. — respondeu o mestre — Não sei o que está acontecendo com o seu irmão, Shun.

— Eu nem mesmo sei o que está acontecendo comigo. — o virginiano mais novo se encolheu no sofá e seus olhos se perderam um pouco na paisagem — Sabe, Shaka, às vezes, penso que deveríamos ter permanecido no Hades. Não é natural que estejamos aqui...

— Natural. — repetiu e sorriu complacente — O que em nossas vidas é natural, Shun?

O japonês sorriu.

— Tem razão, nada. Mas, desde então... desde que tudo acabou, não consigo mais ser feliz...

Shaka saiu de onde estava e se sentou ao lado do virginiano mais jovem, pondo a mão em seu ombro.

— Ser feliz não é fácil, Shun, requer o mesmo treino árduo que temos para ser cavaleiro. Exige um esforço diário, exige que deixemos as pequenas tolices de lado, que nos dediquemos de verdade, de corpo e alma a essa tarefa. A felicidade nunca chegou fácil a ninguém. Temos que nos permitir.

Os olhos verdes de Shun adquiriam maior brilho à medida que ele escutava as palavras do mestre. Shaka estava certo. A verdade é que ele havia desistido de ser feliz, ele, assim como todos que recusavam o amor por míseras mágoas. Agora entendia o quão mesquinho fora em não conseguir esquecer o passado e começar uma vida nova.

— Você tem razão, mestre. — sorriu ele e nesse momento, Ikki apareceu. Molhado de chuva e com uma expressão taciturna.

— Irmão, por onde andou? — perguntou Andrômeda curioso.

— Não fui longe, estava no santuário caminhando somente. — respondeu e olhou para Shaka de uma forma que o defensor da sexta casa compreendeu que ele queria conversar.

Caminharam para o quarto, os dois, deixando Shun na sala. Depois que entrou e fechou à porta, Shaka cruzou os braços numa atitude defensiva instintiva; seu coração em alerta máximo.

— Shaka... — Ikki começou baixando o olhar, incapaz de encará-lo — Eu preciso ir embora, dessa vez pra sempre.

As palavras foram atiradas de vez, de outra forma, ele não conseguiria.

O loiro arregalou os olhos e engoliu o nó que se formou em sua garganta; mas teve frieza suficiente para perguntar:

— Com o Mime?

— Não, já disse, isso nunca teve nada a ver com o Mime, nenhum dos meus atos tive algo a ver com o Mime e sim com você.

— Comigo? — Shaka indagou, mas dessa vez, sua voz demonstrou pesar e não ironia — Por que você nunca me explica essas afirmações absurdas?

— Eu te amo, Shaka... — Ikki declarou — Sempre vou te amar...

Tentou se aproximar do loiro, mas ele fugiu de seu toque.

— Não se atreva me dizer uma coisas dessas no momento em que está me abandonando mais uma vez! — disse com raiva, mas tentando se conter. Queria parecer mais indiferente possível. Shaka era assim, quanto maior a mágoa, maior a máscara de frieza, embora nem sempre seu temperamento quente permitisse essa manobra.

— Eu não o estou abandonando. — a voz de Ikki permanecia calma e triste — Eu sempre estarei com você. Esses dias que passamos juntos...

— Nada significaram, porque você está me deixando outra vez! — cortou o virginiano. A mágoa fazia os olhos claros de Shaka cintilarem mais intensamente. Contudo, dessa vez, o indiano se recusava a perguntar qualquer coisa. Recusava-se a insistir.

— Adeus, Ikki, definitivamente adeus! — as palavras saíram entre dentes, como se ele quisesse se controlar ao máximo. Não, não se permitiria chorar. Não dessa vez...

— Eu sempre vou amar você...

_Espera aí_

_Nem vem com essa história_

_Eu não quero ouvir_

_Não dá pra te esquecer_

_Agora como assim?_

_Você disse que me amava tanto ontem_

_Eu juro que ouvi_

— Sim, você me disse isso e eu acreditei! — os olhos enfurecidos se voltaram para o moreno — Eu não sou louco, Ikki, como alguém pode mudar tanto em questão de tão pouco tempo? Como você pode fazer isso comigo? Seu... seu monstro!

O indiano não mais conseguiu deter a emoção que se derramou em forma de humilhantes lágrimas. Dessa vez, depois de tudo que viveram no Japão, depois de ele realmente acreditar que ficariam bem, juntos; dessa vez... a dor era insuportável.

— Não é que eu queira... — uma lágrima resignada também escapou dos olhos de Fênix — Eu preciso...

_Calma aí!_

_Que diabo você tá dizendo agora?_

_Que onda é essa de outro lance pra viver?_

_Você nem pode tá falando sério..._

_Vivi pra você_

_Morri pra você_

— Precisa? — a pergunta foi indignada — Então vai, Ikki! Vai embora, mas não se atreva a voltar, não se atreva a voltar dessa vez, e não pense que irei atrás de você novamente. Dessa vez acabou! Acabou!

_Pois então vai!_

_A porta esteve aberta o tempo todo_

_Sai!_

_Quem tá lhe segurando?_

_Você sabe voar_

Ikki caminhou até ele. Seus olhos tristes miraram o rosto que tanto amava, e ele ergueu a mão tocando-lhe suavemente nos cabelos.

— Eu sempre o amarei. Sempre.

A resposta de Shaka foi uma bofetada forte no rosto do amante. Ikki virou o rosto e seu corpo foi atirado para trás com o impacto, mas nada doía mais do que seu peito.

_Então tá bom!_

_É, senta e conta logo tudo devagar_

_Não minta, não me faça suportar_

_Você caindo nesse abismo enorme_

_Tão fora de mim_

_Tão longe de mim..._

— Para de mentir! Você não me ama, nunca me amou! E fui um idiota esse tempo inteiro... Zeus! — o indiano respirou fundo tentando controlar a dor — Eu estive cego esse tempo todo para seus reais sentimentos, Ikki. Você não pode saber o que é amar de verdade, se soubesse não me feria como está me ferindo.

O moreno não respondeu. Pegou a caixa da armadura ao lado da cama e colocou nas costas. Sua tristeza era resignada, fria, alimentada por dias de sofrimento solitário, porque queria ver Shaka feliz, queria que quando ele soubesse de toda a verdade, ficasse as lembranças daqueles dias especiais. Foi somente por isso que ele se permitiu sonhar mais um pouco.

— Eu nunca quis feri-lo, Shaka. — disse enxugando as lágrimas — Mas acredito que ferir seja a única coisa que sei fazer. Por favor, não me odeie.

_Tá legal!_

_E eu faço o quê com a nossa vida genial?_

_'Cê vai viver pra outra vida e eu fico aqui_

_Na vida que ficou em minha vida_

_Tão perto de mim_

_Tão longe de mim_

— É pedir demais. — sussurrou o virginiano — Sai!

_(Pois então) vai!_

_A porta esteve aberta o tempo todo_

_Sai!_

_Quem tá lhe segurando?_

_Você sabe voar_

Ikki não deixou que ele repetisse. Passou por Shaka que estava parado próximo a porta com o rosto voltado para a janela.

— Eu...

— Cale-se. Não se atreva a dizer mais nada! — a voz trêmula e enfurecida do virginiano falou, mas ele foi incapaz de olhar para aquele que amava e que, mais uma vez, o abandonava.

Ikki não quis mais ver e escutar nada. Saiu rápido, passando por Shun na sala sem se despedir, a dor que sentia era enorme, mas resignada, cultivada por todos os maravilhosos dias passados com Shaka no Japão, quando tomara sua decisão. Aqueles dias, quando reviveram o romance mágico que tiveram no passado e ele pode sentir a felicidade plena no coração do amado mais uma vez. Descobrira que só havia uma maneira de protegê-lo, apenas uma, da ira dos deuses.

"Um dia nos reencontraremos, meu amor..." Pensou, enquanto deixava o santuário.

"Um dia, nem que seja daqui a séculos, voltarei pra você..."

_Vai! A porta na verdade nem existe_

_Sai!_

_O que está esperando?_

_Você sabe voar_

_Uhuu, de volta pra mim_

_De volta pra mim..._

**Continua...**

**NOTAS FINAIS: **_A música, como já virou uma constante em minhas histórias é "Vai" de Ana Carolina._

_Obrigada a todos que tem acompanhado e comentado. O próximo capítulo é o último e já está em andamento, então acho que não vai demorar tanto quanto os anteriores, e sim, teremos um prólogo, prometo!_

_Obrigadas pelas reviews: _

_Danieru, Arcueid, Camie01, Keronekoi, Mefram_Maru, grazita, milaangelica, Suellen-San, Maga do 4, Amamiya fã._

_Beijos a todos!_

_Sion Neblina_


	11. Recomeçar

**Recomeçar**

**Capítulo 11**

A paisagem gélida e branca da Sibéria, como sempre, era solitária. Camus observava Hyoga treinar, destruindo algumas geleiras imponentes sem muito esforço. Percebia, para sua felicidade, que tinha pouco que ensinar ao pupilo, o cisne já estava mais que pronto para ser o cavaleiro de ouro de Aquário, se assim Athena quisesse.

Durante todos aqueles dias, desde a chegada à Sibéria, sua rotina era a mesma. Acordavam cedo, Hyoga preparava o café da manhã, depois seguiam para a parede de gelo onde faziam os treinamentos. Ao final da tarde, quando retornavam a cabana, Camus fazia o jantar. Depois ambos se sentavam na sala ou para ler, ou para conversar sobre algum assunto banal, nunca assuntos importantes. O ruivo percebia, vez por outra, que o discípulo gostaria de fazer alguma pergunta sobre o santuário e seus cavaleiros, mas, sabendo que o mestre não estava muito disposto a conversar, acabava se rendendo a própria discrição e mantinha silêncio. Não se demorava meia hora, Camus, alegando que teriam um longo dia pela frente, subia a pequena escada de madeira em direção ao seu quarto, deixando o russo lendo um livro, ou mesmo, imerso em seus pensamentos.

Uma nova manhã escura começou e naquele dia caía uma densa nevasca. Ele e Hyoga resolveram que não era um bom dia para treinamento, mesmo porque, não havia muito a se treinar, além do aperfeiçoamento da habilidade do russo de controlar o cosmo.

Hyoga resolveu ir até a floresta próxima, buscar mais lenha, pois o estoque da cabana estava terminando, e Camus ficou cuidando do almoço. O ruivo preparou um coelho assado e separou uma garrafa de vinho tinto, sua especialidade.

Ouviu a porta se abrir e, concentrado como estava em preparar a refeição, não se deu ao trabalho de perguntar quem era, mesmo porque, era raro receber alguma visita, e nenhuma seria ameaça naquele lugar.

— Estou na cozinha, Hyoga... — disse sem se voltar enquanto cortava algumas batatas — Espero que goste de coelho...

Interrompeu-se. Tremeu; reconheceu o cosmo junto com o barulho de pingos de água no chão de madeira da cabana. Virou-se surpreso. Seu coração falhou, embora seu rosto permanecesse sério e impassível.

— Milo... — balbuciou.

O loiro grego também trazia uma expressão séria no rosto. O casaco marrom, assim como as botas e calça, estava ensopado, e a água pingava de seus cabelos.

— Estou congelando, Camus... — Milo disse tremendo.

O ruivo percebeu que o grego estava no limite da exaustão. Provavelmente, andara quilômetros queimando o cosmo para não congelar, só assim para conseguir alcançar a parte mais inóspita da Sibéria Oriental.

— Venha comigo, rápido. — Aquário tomou a mão do escorpiano, cobertas por pesadas luvas que também estavam molhadas, e o levou para a sala, onde um fogo tímido, queimava na lareira.

— Sente-se aqui. — pediu, e Milo se sentou no tapete de pele de urso em frente às chamas, mas aquilo não parecia ser capaz de livrá-lo do frio glacial que sentia. Seus dentes rangiam, e ele se sentia prestes a perder a consciência. Camus saiu da sala, subindo rapidamente as escadas para o quarto, retornando logo em seguida com um pesado cobertor. Ajoelhou-se ao lado do corpo trêmulo do grego, começando a livrá-lo das roupas.

— Se não fizer isso, você vai congelar. — explicou, sério.

— Não estou reclamando. Aqui é muito distante, chegou um momento que cansei... — disse Milo tremendo, enquanto via as suas roupas serem retiradas pelas hábeis mãos do francês. Camus em seguida livrou-o das botas, meias, calça e cueca, tudo que estava molhado; o envolvendo no cobertor e tentado aumentar o fogo da lareira. Vendo que o grego continuava a tremer, o envolveu nos braços num abraço apertado, começando a emanar seu cosmo poderoso para aquecê-lo.

— Seu cosmo é frio... — murmurou Milo entre os tremores, encostando o rosto no peito do ruivo.

— Ele pode ser quente também... — respondeu Camus — Não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar de você...

_**My love**_

_**There's only you in my life**_

_**The only thing that's right**_

_**My first love**_

_**You're every breath that I take**_

_**You're every step I make**_

_**Meu amor**_

_**Somente você é o único em minha vida**_

_**A única coisa que está certa e clara**_

_**Meu primeiro amor,**_

_**Você é o ar que eu respiro**_

_**Você está em cada passo que eu dou**_

Milo ergueu os olhos verdes para o rosto sério de Camus, ele continuava com os olhos fixos no fogo que crepitava fraco na lareira de pedra.

— Camus...

Os olhos azuis frios se voltaram para ele, seus olhos verdes marejaram.

— Perdoe-me...

_**And I**_

_**I want to share**_

_**All my love with you**_

_**No one else will do**_

_**And your eyes**_

_**They tell me how much you care**_

_**Oh, yes you will always be**_

_**My endless love**_

_**E eu**_

_**Eu quero dividir**_

_**Todo o meu amor com você**_

_**Ninguém mais vai fazer...**_

_**E seus olhos**_

_**Eles me dizem o quando você se importa**_

_**Ohh sim, você sempre será**_

_**Meu infinito amor**_

Camus acariciou-lhe o rosto com o polegar, enxugando as lágrimas que desciam.

— Eu te amo, Camus, somente você existe em minha vida, o que sinto por você é minha única certeza... me desculpe por ter sido tão teimoso e egoísta...

_**Two hearts**_

_**Two hearts that beat as one**_

_**Our lives had just begun**_

_**Forever**_

_**I'll hold you close in my arms**_

_**I can't resist your charms**_

_**Dois corações,**_

_**Dois corações que batem como um**_

_**Nossas vidas apenas começaram**_

_**Para sempre**_

_**Eu abraçarei você apertado em meus braços**_

_**Eu não posso resistir aos seus encantos**_

Camus fechou os olhos, o apertando mais forte nos braços, distribuindo seu calor para o corpo hipotérmico do escorpiano. Sua vontade era nunca mais afastá-lo dos seus braços.

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pela face branca do aquariano, mas Milo não a viu, na posição em que estava sufocado por seu abraço, ele não podia ver nada, nem queria. Sua vontade era sugar a essência daquele ser que tanto amava, fundi-lo em si e se tornarem apenas um.

_**And love**_

_**I'll be a fool for you**_

_**I'm sure**_

_**You know I don't mind**_

_**You know I don't mind**_

_**'Cause you**_

_**You mean the world to me**_

_**Oh, I know**_

_**I know I found in you**_

_**My endless love**_

_**E amor**_

_**Oh, amor**_

_**Eu serei um tolo**_

_**Por você,**_

_**Eu estou certo**_

_**Você sabe que eu não me importo**_

_**Oh, você sabe que eu não me importo**_

_**Porque você**_

_**Você significa o mundo para mim**_

_**Oh**_

_**Eu sei**_

_**Eu sei**_

_**Eu encontrei em você**_

_**Meu infinito amor**_

Vencendo a tentação de nunca mais deixar os braços de Camus, Milo se afastou para mirar seus olhos, se surpreendendo pela lágrima que descia por seu rosto.

— Eu sempre o amei, Milo, — disse ele — E meu amor por você é infinito... Nada poderia mudá-lo ou destruí-lo.

O loiro sorriu; colheu a lágrima que deslizava pela face do ruivo, para depois beijá-lo com seus lábios frios. Um beijo lento, calmo, mas profundo, emocionado, demonstrando todo o sentimento que traziam dentro de si. Ficaram provando os lábios um do outro por minutos, até que o francês se afastou, e Milo viu um sorriso em seu rosto que nunca vira antes, um sorriso de verdadeira felicidade.

— Te amo... — a frase foi dita por ambos ao mesmo tempo, e o loiro sorriu também, o abraçando com força. Começaram a rir, enquanto trocavam beijos cada vez mais apaixonados, e seus corpos eram guiados para o chão, onde descansaram abraçados, os corações na mesma batida.

_**Oh**_

_**And love**_

_**I'll be that fool for you**_

_**I'm sure**_

_**You know I don't mind**_

_**You know I don't mind**_

_**And yes**_

_**You'll be the only one**_

_**'Cause no one can't deny**_

_**This love I have inside**_

_**And I'll give it all to you**_

_**My love**_

_**My endless love...**_

_**Oooh, e amor**_

_**Oh, amor**_

_**Eu serei um tolo**_

_**Por você,**_

_**Eu estou certo**_

_**Você sabe que eu não me importo**_

_**Oh, você sabe**_

_**Eu não me importo**_

_**E, SIM**_

_**Você será o único**_

_**Porque ninguém pode negar**_

_**Este amor que eu tenho aqui dentro**_

_**E eu darei tudo para você**_

_**Meu amor**_

_**Meu amor, meu amor**_

_**Meu infinito amor**_

Hyoga chegou alguns minutos depois com a lenha. Parou à porta e sorriu com a visão dos dois cavaleiros de ouro dormindo abraçados em frente à lareira, achou melhor deixá-los como estavam, e ele mesmo terminar o jantar.

-OOO-

A noite se erguia escura sobre o Himalaia enquanto Mu observava do topo da torre de Jamir, seu quarto. Seus cabelos soltos balançavam ao vento e ele podia ouvir o lamento das almas dos guerreiros que morreram ao tentar atravessar aquelas cordilheiras.

Suspirou e sorriu. Ali se sentia em casa. Era uma casa sombria e povoada de fantasmas, mas era seu lugar. Ali morreria solitário como era, como sempre deveria ser. As guerras terminaram, a vida de cavaleiro terminou, seu amor estava acabado. Só precisava agora da tranqüilidade que sempre teve, tranqüilidade essa que apenas uma pessoa conseguiu abalar.

Mais um sorriso resignado, e ele se afastou da janela, disposto a dormir. Havia o dia seguinte, o vazio dia seguinte.

Na escuridão do quarto, o ariano franziu o cenho ao sentir aquele cosmo, a certa distância, é verdade, mesmo assim, nunca confundiria. Ergueu-se da cama e se teleportou até a entrada da torre de Jamiel. A silhueta que se erguia na neblina tinha passadas firmes, embora cansadas. Seu coração falhou, e ele arregalou os olhos verdes, pálido e pasmado.

— Aiolia! — exclamou quando em fim o leonino deixou a escuridão.

Ofegante, o grego apoiou as mãos nos joelhos. A caixa da armadura parecia pesar, e o coração do ariano se recordou que foi daquela mesma maneira que o vira quando se apaixonara perdidamente por ele.

— Mu, estou exausto. — ofegou Aiolia.

— O que faz aqui? — perguntou o cavaleiro de Áries meio atordoado.

_**My song is love**_

_**love to the loveless shown**_

_**and it goes up**_

_**you don't have to be alone**_

_**Minha canção é amor**_

_**Amor para aqueles que nunca o viram**_

_**E assim se segue**_

_**Você não precisa ficar só**_

O leonino empertigou-se e o encarou.

— Vim trazer amor pra você, Mu! — abriu os braços — Basta que aceite! Basta que deixe de ser cabeça-dura e volte comigo para o santuário. Porque eu já aceitei e me conformei que amo você.

_**your heavy heart**_

_**is made of stone**_

_**and it's so hard to see clearly**_

_**you don't have to be on your own**_

_**you don't have to be on your own**_

_**Seu coração pesado**_

_**É feito de pedra**_

_**E é muito difícil enxergar com clareza**_

_**Você não precisa ficar sozinho**_

_**Você não precisa ficar sozinho**_

Mu baixou o olhar e sorriu com melancolia.

— Precisou que eu viesse aqui, Aiolia, precisava mesmo de tudo isso? — perguntou com tristeza.

— Somente quando perdemos, muitas vezes, Mu, é que reconhecemos que o que sentimos é realmente amor. Não vou retirar as coisas que disse, eu errei e você também, mas podemos recomeçar, Mu, é só você querer.

_**and i'm not gonna take it back**_

_**and i'm not gonna say i don't mean that**_

_**you're the target that i'm aiming at**_

_**and i get that message home**_

_**E eu não vou retirar [o que eu disse]**_

_**Nem dizer que não era o que eu pretendia**_

_**Você é o alvo em que eu estou mirando**_

_**E eu levarei essa mensagem para casa**_

O ariano suspirou sentindo lágrimas nos olhos.

— Aiolia, eu... eu quero... Eu amo você... Você é minha única possibilidade de felicidade.

_**My song is love**_

_**my song is love unknown**_

_**and i'm on fire for you clearly**_

_**you don't have to be alone**_

_**you don't have to be on your own**_

_**Minha canção é amor**_

_**Minha canção é amor desconhecido**_

_**E eu estou nitidamente apaixonado por você**_

_**Você não precisa ficar só**_

_**Você não precisa ficar sozinho**_

Aiolia largou a armadura no chão e correu até o ariano o tomando nos braços para um sufocante beijo.

— Eu não consigo mais viver sem você, seu ariano arrogante, — confessou emocionado — E se o preço a pagar por esse amor for ter que aguentar todos seus insultos, eu...

Mu tapou-lhe os lábios com os dedos, seus olhos verdes em fim se derramaram em lágrimas que permearam seu sorriso. Aiolia sorriu também e voltou a beijá-lo com paixão.

_**and i'm not gonna take it back**_

_**and i'm not gonna say i don't mean that**_

_**you're the target that i'm aiming at**_

_**and i'm nothing on my own**_

_**got to get that message home**_

_**E eu não vou retirar [o que eu disse]**_

_**Nem dizer que não era o que eu pretendia**_

_**Você é o alvo em que eu estou mirando**_

_**E eu não sou nada sozinho**_

_**Eu tenho que levar essa mensagem para casa**_

Afastaram-se para se olhar nos olhos, o leonino acariciou o rosto pálido do ariano.

— Não podemos mudar o que passou, Mu, mas podemos recomeçar. Perdoe-me por ser tão teimoso, por não conseguir reconhecer a verdade que estava em minha fremte. Eu não sou nada sem você, Mu, na verdade, eu nunca fui, só depois que te conheci, comecei a viver de verdade...

_**and i'm not gonna stand and wait**_

_**not gonna leave it until it's much too late**_

_**on a platform i'm gonna stand and say**_

_**that i'm nothing on my own**_

_**and i love you, please come home**_

_**E eu não vou ficar aqui e esperar**_

_**Não vou deixar até que seja tarde demais**_

_**Em uma plataforma, ficarei de pé e direi**_

_**Que eu não sou nada sozinho**_

_**"E eu amo você, por favor venha para casa**__"_

Mu baixou o olhar com um sorriso.

— Eu também nunca fui nada sem você, Aiolia, por mais que isso me fizesse sangrar, sabia que ficaria de pé nessa torre, esperando até o dia em que viesse me buscar pra me levar pra casa...

O leonino o abraçou com força, aspirando profundamente o cheiro dos seus cabelos.

— Pensei que aqui fosse sua casa... — disse beijando os fios perfumados.

— Dizem que nossa casa é onde está nosso coração. — Mu o encarou — E o meu estava na Grécia...

Aiolia tomou-lhe os lábios mais uma vez com carinho e fogo na mesma medida, Mu o envolveu pela cintura e o puxou para dentro da torre sem janelas de Jamiel, onde se amariam muito, antes de voltar ao santuário.

_**My song is love, is love unknown**_

_**and i've got to get that message home**_

_**Minha canção é amor, amor desconhecido**_

_**E eu tenho que levar essa mensagem para casa**_

-OOO-

A rotina no santuário continuava a mesma. Shaka tentava a todo custo não pensar em Ikki, achava que se pensasse enlouqueceria, então, o virginiano treinava, meditava, fazia de tudo para se manter ocupado. E por isso também naquele dia em especial, ele resolveu fazer uma grande faxina em seu templo, fazendo questão de ele mesmo ajudar os servos. Grande erro! Ao abrir seus armários, tudo que encontrou foram lembranças do leonino; lembranças essas que ele fez questao de se livrar. Arrancou tudo que pudesse lembrar o ex-amante e colocou num grande saco de lixo.

— São as coisas do Ikki? — perguntou Shun pasmado.

— Sim. — respondeu o defensor da sexta casa, lacônico.

— E você vai jogar fora? — Insistiu o mais jovem.

— Brilhante dedução. — ironizou Shaka.

Shun, percebendo que o mestre não estava com o melhor dos humores, resolveu voltar para a cozinha que era a sua responsabilidade naquele momento. Sentia que algo muito ruim estava acontecendo ao irmão, podia sentir sua angústia, mas não havia como ajudá-lo; também sentia a dor do mestre, mas se sentia impotente. Gostaria de vê-los felizes, mas ambos eram almas determinadas e arredia que em sua dor, não permitia a presença de ninguém.

— Shaka... — Shun ousou falar antes de sair — Sei que não posso me envolver nisso, mas... há alguma coisa muito errada acontecendo com o meu irmão, eu sinto.

O indiano soltou um suspiro.

— Sinto muito por isso, Shun. — respondeu apenas, continuando o trabalho. O mais jovem saiu do quarto. Shaka voltou-se para o imenso guarda roupa, e prendeu a respiração ao abri-lo e encontrar a velha e detestada mochila do ex-amante. Por que ele deixara aquilo ali, não era ela a ir com ele pra onde quer que o cavaleiro de bronze fosse? Não interessava, jogaria no lixo como todas as suas coisas, mas aquilo era estranho, Ikki nunca se afastava daquele traste velho!

" _Tenho ciúmes desse sári, porque ele envolve o seu corpo quando não estou por perto..."_

"_Eu tenho ciúme daquela mochila velha que você carrega e que sempre o afasta de mim..."_

Engoliu em seco as lembranças e puxou a mochila para colocar no lixo, mas nesse momento, dela caiu um papel. O virginiano pensou bem se deveria ou não pegá-lo, mas em fim foi vencido pela curiosidade. Com olhos arregalados, percebeu que era uma carta, uma carta de Ikki para ele? Desde quando Fênix escrevia cartas, bilhetes ou qualquer outro tipo de _mimo sentimental_?

Pensou em rasgar o papel sem ler. Era o que deveria fazer, mas por que seu coração queria exatamente o contrário? Resolveu ler.

" _Não sei por que estou escrevendo, pelo que o conheço, e o conheço bem, vai rasgar o papel sem ler. Não tiro sua razão por me odiar Shaka, eu agi mal com você, sempre agi, embora... Bem, agora não adianta justificativas, eu nem mesmo sou bom em me explicar, você sabe. mas acho que lhe devo algumas explicacões que se dissesse em vida, você não aceitaria, acho que agora é a hora de explicar tudo..."_

Shaka arregalou os olhos, seu coração disparou instantaneamente ao ler aquilo. O que Ikki queria dizer com _em vida_? Voltou a estudar o papel, sentindo-se cada vez mais nervoso e perdido.

"_Shaka, quando você morreu, me vi preso em um desespero que nunca imaginei sentir. Naquela época, ainda não sabia o tamanho do meu amor por você, era arrogante o suficiente pra acreditar que conseguiria viver sem você, que era um cavaleiro e que continuaria. Então, quando vi que isso não era verdade, desmoronei. A dor destruiu uma parte de mim que achei que jamais se reconstruiria... Eu quis morrer também..."_

O loiro respirou fundo para equilibrar as emoções. O que Ikki queria? Atormentá-lo ainda mais? Pisar ainda mais no seu coração magoado? Voltou a ler, pensando que era melhor acabar logo com aquilo, por fim aquele caso por mais doloroso que fosse. Precisava sobreviver, precisava respirar e voltar a vida como fez certa vez.

"_Então, numa atitude desesperada, eu rezei para todos os deuses, prometi a eles que, caso você sobrevivesse, eu abriria mão de você, eu abriria mão até mesmo da minha vida, para que você tivesse uma chance de ser feliz..."_

Shaka parou a leitura, atônito, levou a mão aos lábios em aturdido sofrimento. Então aquele era o motivo? O estúpido motivo de toda a dor que ele cultivava há um ano? Não podia acreditar que Ikki fizera isso...

"_Sei que você achará algo tolo, mas se vivesse o que vivi, acreditaria que foram os deuses que o trouxeram de volta..._

_Depois de esperar tanto para que abrisse os olhos, Shaka, somente o meu sangue foi capaz de comover os deuses, que me devolveram você. Mas isso me condenou a nunca mais ver teu sorriso."_

Shaka engoliu em seco, ainda se lembrava das palavras de Mu que lhe dissera de como encontrara Ikki, ensanguentado na fonte de Athena. Talvez, por causa daquilo, ele sempre se recusou a acreditar que o leonino não o amasse. Mas como ele pôde ser tão louco a ponto de acreditar que foram os deuses que o trouxeram de volta? Não! Ikki não era assim, era prático, inteligente...

Imediatamente algo lhe respondeu: a dor, a dor e o desespero que faz qualquer um perder a razão...

Estúpido! Eu voltei por você! Voltei porque senti seu sofrimento, frango idiota! Shaka não conseguiu evitar as lágrimas que se formaram em seus olhos. Como ele pode ser tão tolo? Como pode condená-los ao sofrimento por causa de algo tão absurdo? Voltou os olhos úmidos para o papel que segurava, tentando sair do abismo em que caía, e reencontrar Ikki...

"_Depois disso, tentei, por diversas vezes, me afastar de você e cumprir minha promessa, mas você sempre foi um imã pra mim, Shaka de Virgem, desde que vi seus olhos pela primeira vez..._

_Nunca consegui ficar longe de você, e cada vez que me entregava em seus braços, sofria a aterradora ameaça de perdê-lo, então preferia fugir, preferia vê-lo sofrer do que nunca mais vê-lo. No início pensava que fazia isso por você, mas depois comecei a perceber o quanto minhas atitudes eram egoístas... Sândalo e Machado..._

_Durante todos esses meses, permaneci nesse ciclo de sofrimento e o fiz sofrer tão brutalmente que não mereço viver..._

_Perdoe-me, Shaka, tudo que fiz foi apenas porque não conseguia deixá-lo, foi apenas uma tentativa de tê-lo um pouco mais, de ficar um pouco mais ao teu lado; ver o teu sorriso, sentir tua pele..._

_Em fim, percebi no Japão que não poderia deixá-lo como queria, que não era forte o suficiente para conseguir viver longe de você. Pedi aos deuses mais um voto de confiança e prometi que dessa vez, seria a última._

_Desculpe-me por cada lágrima, cada dor que causei, eu nunca quis magoá-lo e nada era mais doloroso pra mim que vê-lo sofrer. Sei que deveria tê-lo deixado antes, mas... Tentei, talvez por amor, talvez por essa incapacidade morbida de viver sem você..._

_Bem, a única coisa que posso dizer agora é que amo você..._

_Desculpe-me por toda a dor que causei, eu realmente não queria._

_Não chore por mim, Shaka, nada me faria mais feliz que levar para eternidade, apenas seu sorriso..."_

O corpo trêmulo do virginiano tentava conter a comoção que se derramava em forma de soluços, embora seus olhos permanecessem secos. Shaka deixou um brado de extrema dor ecoar pelas paredes do santuário, fazendo até a deusa estremecer. Escondeu o rosto com as mãos, abandonando a carta. O coração descompassado de dor.

Shun chegou correndo ao quarto do mestre com os olhos arregalados.

- Shaka, o que...

- O Ikki... – o loiro ergueu-se e mirou o mais jovem que empalideceu vendo a carta sobre a mesa.

- O que tem o Ikki, Shaka?

- Ele vai se matar... por minha causa...

- C...Como assim, Shaka? O que está dizendo! – Shun desesperou-se.

— Eu fui um estúpido, Shun, estúpido para não perceber tudo! — o loiro ergueu-se da cama — Preciso encontrá-lo!

— Shaka, por favor, me diz o que está acontecendo? — pediu o mais jovem, desesperado.

— Não tenho tempo para explicar agora, Shun! — o virginiano chamou a armadura de virgem a vestindo rapidamente — Preciso encontrar seu irmão! Não sei como, mas preciso!

— Shaka!

Shun ficou parado no quarto, enquanto o outro virginiano desapareceu, utilizando o teletransporte e sumindo de dentro do quarto.

O coração de Shun estava disparado com um estranho presságio, então, ele resolveu fazer a única coisa que achava prudente e que aprendera com seu mestre nos poucos dias que passaram juntos. Iria meditar.

-OOO-

A escalada até o topo do vulcão foi rápida. Claro! Ele era um cavaleiro e com a armadura de fenix, aquilo nada mais era que uma corrida até o quintal de casa. Ikki sentia o calor da larva encandescente que preenchia aquela cratera. O lugar de cura dos cavaleiros seria agora o lugar do seu túmulo, pois se a fumaça do vulcão da Ilha Canon podia curar a mais letal das feridas, sua larva era capaz de fazer queimar até os ossos, aquele que foi chamado de pássaro imortal.

Respirou profundamente e seus pensamentos se perderam em dois pares de olhos: os azuis de Shaka e os verdes de Shun. Deveria ter se despedido do irmão, e ter partido sem nada dizer ao amado. Será que fizera certo? Vê-lo chorar mais uma vez foi demais para seu coração, mas sabia que merecia aquela dor e que nenhuma era maior do que as que inflingiram aquele anjo.

_O que foi? — perguntou voltando a deitar-se sobre ele e lhe mordiscando a orelha — Que olhar é esse?_

— _Nada, é que... Às vezes, gosto de olhar pra você e guardar sua expressão quando me olhas assim. Às vezes, sinto que partirá e nunca mais nos veremos..._

— _Eu sempre volto pra você, não volto?_

— _Até quando?_

Lembrou-se daquele diálogo que tiveram quando ele retornou ao santuário para vê-lo, jurando que seria a última vez. Bem, agora não mais voltaria, era o fim, depois de tanto fugir, evitar, acovardar-se, agora seu corpo descansaria na larva do vulcão canon, e Shaka estaria definitivamente livre para começar de novo. Gostaria, quem sabe, que ele ao menos se lembrasse do seu rosto.

"..._gosto de olhar pra você e guardar sua expressão quando me olhas assim..."_

Abriu os braços e ordenou que a armadura o abandonasse, ela caiu ao seu lado, formando a fênix.

"_Espero que um dia, toda a dor que causei se dissolva assim como meu corpo se dissoverá no calor do magma desse vulcão..._

_Shun, meu irmão, perdoe-me, que o calor do meu cosmo se lance ao universo e o aqueça para sempre. Adeus, irmão, seja feliz..._

_Adeus, Shaka, meu grande amor... Perdoe-me por toda a dor que causei ao tentar permanecer mais um pouco ao seu lado, que minha morte apague todo sofrimento causado por minhas escolhas erradas..."_

Queimou seu cosmo o máximo, como alguém que deixa uma última mensagem ao universo antes do fim.

Atirou-se do precipício, agora só a acalmaria da queda que levaria de si todo o sofrimento...

**Continua...**

**Notas finais:** _Músicas do capítulo: Endless Love – Diana Ross e Leonel Richie e A message – Coldplay._


	12. Despedida do Hades

_**Despedida do Hades**_

_**Capítulo final**_

_**Música do capítulo:Rain - Sarah Brightman**_

Enquanto seu corpo riscava o ar, algo aconteceu. Muito rapidamente, o espaço a seu redor se desfez como aconteceu quando ele e Shaka foram levados a outra dimensão. Fênix não mais sentiu o calor da larva cada vez mais perto. Seu corpo planava no vazio...

Abriu os olhos tentando descobrir onde estava, mas não conseguiu achar nada além dos olhos azuis de Shaka, imediatamente seu coração disparou, e o jovem se ergueu, pois até então, estava deitado no chão de algum lugar, embora não percebesse.

— Shaka...

O loiro permanecia parado, o mirando nos olhos, seriamente.

— O que pensava que estava fazendo, Ikki?

O moreno piscou confuso, como ele conseguiu descobrir onde estava?

— Não acha isso muito óbvio? — Shaka respondeu como se pudesse ler sua mente — Não seria de uma forma qualquer que você conseguiria se matar, mas por que, Ikki?

— Shaka, deixe-me em paz! Será que não pode ver que eu não sirvo pra você? Será que nunca se convencerá que... que...

— Você queria morrer por mim... — disse o virginiano, desarmando o mais jovem que o olhou com olhos desolados — Como pode dizer que não serve pra mim, Ikki?

— Eu só sei provocar dor... Só isso... Fique longe de mim, Shaka, eu não quero magoá-lo mais... — a voz grave do leonino traspareceu toda a sua tristeza, mas agora ele estava calmo, conformado com tudo que planejara. Quando se chega ao fundo do poço, há o momento de calmaria e resignação, o desespero desaparece e fica somente o abismo vazio. Era nesse estado que Ikki se encontrava.

— Quero que me diga a verdade, se não me disser, a arrancarei de você! — exigiu o indiano — Por que Ikki? Eu não aguento mais! Repeti essa pergunta por mais de um ano! Responda-me!

— Por favor... — Ikki não soportava mais aquilo, estava sendo ainda mais doloroso. Precisava fazer o que tinha que fazer, mas com Shaka ali, tudo se tornava mais dramático — Eu... eu não quero que me assista morrer, Shaka...

O loiro sentiu o coração falhar mais uma vez, a determinação de Ikki era doentia e cega.

O moreno viu com olhos estarrecidos quando o viginiano se livrou da própria armadura e a imagem da virgem se formou ao lado da fênix. Agora percebia que estavam de volta ao cume da cratera do vulcão.

- Cair nessa larva, sem elevar o cosmo... Bem, nem mesmo eu sobreviveria... — volveu Shaka tranquilamente e encarou o amado — Então, Ikki de Fênix, se quer mesmo pular aí dentro, leve-me junto, ao contrário de você, não posso renascer das minhas próprias cinzas...

— Seu loiro estúpido! — grunhiu Ikki sem mais condições de se controlar, caiu de joelhos, escondendo o rosto e soluçando — Por que tinha que vir atrás de mim, por quê?

— Porque eu te amo.

As palavras de Shaka ecoaram com o vento que rasgavam o cume da montanha do vulcão. Ikki sentiu as mãos do loiro segurar as suas, as afastando do seu rosto. Viu que Shaka estava ajoelhado a sua frente, o encarando dentro dos olhos.

— Deixe-me ver o que o atormenta... — sussurrou Shaka, e Ikki se viu paralisado mais uma vez por ele. Arregalou os olhos, tentando se libertar, mas isso foi o suficiente para não mais conseguir fechá-los e Shaka fazer com que vagassem entre as dimensões, até ter todo o passado a seu mercê. O indiano pode ver tudo que se passara antes que voltasse à vida.

"_Deuses, seja lá qual de vocês, por favor, o traga de volta; eu imploro... Sei que... sei que não sou digno de pedir, sei que não sou digno dele; mas... eu prometo que se o trouxer de volta, o deixarei em paz; nunca mais direi que o amo, nunca, eu abro mão do meu amor, da minha vida, da minha paz, por ele! Prometo transformar toda a minha vida em sofrimento, todos os meus dias serão cinza para que os dele não sejam. Prometo nunca mais ouvi-lo dizer que me ama e nunca mais fazê-lo ouvir isso dos meus lábios; e se ele insistir em me amar... se ele insistir em me querer... prometo fazer com que me odeie. Prometo ser o machado cruel que destrói o sândalo que o perfuma; prometo nunca desfazer esse pacto; eu entrego meu sangue a vocês se quiserem, entrego minha vida..._

— Não faça isso... — Shaka ouviu o murmúrio do moreno e ambos retornaram para a cratera do vulcão da ilha Canon em questão de minutos.

O loiro encarou-o nos olhos.

— Por que não me contou? — perguntou — Por que não me contou o que aconteceu com Mime em Asgard? Por que me deixou nesse abismo cego durante todo esse tempo?

Ikki baixou a cabeça.

— Por favor, Shaka, não me faça parecer mais fraco e patético do que já me sinto, perto de você...

— Fraco e patético?

— Dizer que fui enganado pelas alucinações do hidromel, não levaria a dor que você sentiu ao saber que estive na cama com outra pessoa... — Ikki suspirou — Merda! Não percebe o quanto é humilhante pra mim, cair num golpe tão idiota?

— Então, sua história com Mime...

— Nunca houve história com Mime, ele foi apenas um amigo que me ajudou num momento difícil, por Zeus! Não queira saber disso, me sinto um... um fraco...

Shaka nada disse, apenas baixou o olhar, mortificado com toda aquela dor, deles, Ikki foi quem mais sofreu durante todo aquele tempo.

— Ikki, toda essa história de deuses...

— Eles são cruéis! — cortou o moreno — Você viu o que eles nos fizeram, o que fizeram ao Shun!

— Ikki... — Shaka segurou seus ombros — Você esqueceu?

Os olhos escuros e perturbados miraram o rosto plácido do virginiano.

— O que eu esqueci?

— Nós vencemos. Vencemos os deuses, derrotamos Hades, por que achou que não faríamos o mesmo agora se necessário?

As mãos trêmulas de Fênix afagaram o rosto do loiro.

— Shaka, eu derrotaria qualquer deus, se isso não ameaçasse você. Só você me importa nessa merda de minha vida, você e o Shun; é minha maldição...Amar demais e perder...

O loiro o abraçou com força.

— Você não vai me perder, Ikki, acredite. Eu venci dimensões para ficar com você, eu voltei para você, Ikki, muito mais que por minha missão de cavaleiro, você não sabe, mas...

O moreno o encarou ainda mais confuso.

— Há um motivo para eu ter demorado a retornar...

— Há?

— Sim, depois que minha alma foi liberta do selo que a aprisionou, me reencontrei com os deuses que compõe a trimúrti hindu...

Ikki piscou confuso, o que Shaka queria dizer com aquilo? Sua mente não conseguia processar nada naquele momento.

— Brahma me concedeu uma vida mortal plena, enquanto meu lado imortal dormirá até a próxima encarnação de Vishnu. Eu pedi isso, me desfiz de minha missão e me fiz completamente humano, embora meu lado deus permaneça comigo, ele está adormecido e assim seguirá até que essa encarnação termine. Ikki, eu sempre estive livre para amar você, e essa promessa a deuses gregos nada significam para mim que pertenço a outras terras. Nenhum deus grego tem poder sobre mim...

Ikki parou pasmado, não acreditava que sofrera e fizera Shaka sofrer durante todo aquele tempo por uma promessa que os deuses não seriam capaz de cumprir, por uma promessa vazia. Imediatamente, um vazio e remorso profundo se manifestaram em forma de lágrimas. As lágrimas que tanto o envergonhava, as lágrimas que ele evitara a vida inteira na tentativa de parecer forte. No entanto, era com Shaka que ele se libertava da pose de durão e se transformava no menino carente que chorava, que perdia a calma por ciúmes e que possuía um medo doentio de ficar sozinho. Sim, sua fuga para a solidão era apenas uma tentativa de conviver com o próprio medo...

Era com Shaka, e somente com ele, que deixava de ser o cavaleiro estrategista, inteligente e frio e se transformava no garoto imaturo e possessivo. Foi Shaka quem o ensinou a viver.

"_Você prefere ser solitário para não ter que se arriscar a verdadeira solidão..."_

"_E qual é a verdadeira solidão, senhor sabe tudo?"_

"_Perder quem amamos..."_

Sim, aprendera muitas lições com o indiano, dividiram tanto! E por que foi incapaz de dividir sua maior dor com ele?

— Perdoe-me, Shaka... — murmurou.

O virginiano o abraçou com força e afagou-lhe os cabelos; Ikki escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço do loiro, aspirando o seu perfume de lavanda e sândalo, querendo se fundir a ele de forma tal que nunca fossem capazes de se separar novamente. Como fora ingênuo, tolo! Será que aquela guerra o deixara tão perturbado àquele ponto? Ao ponto de fazê-lo criar fantasmas para destruir sua própria felicidade?

Apertou mais o corpo delgado de Shaka contra o seu e fechou os olhos com força, derramando as lágrimas, agora de alívio e não de dor e frustração; lágrimas de esperança de felicidade...

As mãos do leonino brincaram pelo rosto claro do virginiano, e ele riu entre lágrimas, agora cônscio de que não havia nada a temer, poderia amá-lo como ele merecia, repetir muitas e muitas vezes as palavras proibidas...

Seus olhos se encontraram...

— Eu o perdôo, Ikki, porque eu nunca deixei de amá-lo, mesmo quando meu peito sangrava de dor, eu sempre confiei no seu amor; mesmo quando suas palavras e ações diziam o contrário e minha mente racional dizia que você não me amava, meu coração sempre acreditou na mensagem que o seu me enviava...

Os lábios se encontraram numa carícia de início singela, se tocando e provando com delicadeza, depois as línguas se saboreando, dançando juntas sem desespero, apenas o calor do amor inundando os corpos quebrados por tão longo período de dor...

Shaka se afastou para mirar o rosto do moreno. Sorriu.

— Vamos parar de chorar, Ikki, de uma vez por todas. Vamos apagar todas nossas más lembranças.

_Give me your dreams and answers_

_I know my reply_

_There's only one chance for living_

_The clouds' in the sky_

_Dê-me seus sonhos e respostas_

_Eu sei minha resposta._

_Há apenas uma chance para se viver_

_As nuvens no céu._

O loiro se ergueu e estendeu à mão que foi aceita pelo moreno; ele sorriu, um sorriso do qual Shaka se recordava, mas que não via há mais de um ano.

— Vamos pra casa...

_When sunlight burns you eyes_

_I know the children cry_

_In pain_

_Dawn comes up_

_I'm gonna learn you pain_

_And pray for rain_

_We need a chance to start again_

_Let it rain_

_I lie awake and feel the pain_

_Let it rain_

_Quando a luz do Sol queima seus olhos_

_Eu conheço o choro das crianças_

_de dor._

_Aurora se propaga_

_Eu vou aprender sua dor_

_E vou rezar por chuva._

_Nós precisamos de uma chance para começar de novo_

_Faça com que chova._

_Eu deito e desperto e sinto a dor_

_Faça com que chova._

— Shaka... — Ikki segurou-lhe o ombro, pois o mais velho se afastava em direção a armadura. Shaka se voltou.

— Está tudo bem, eu sei... — sorriu o loiro.

— O quanto eu te amo? — o leonino perguntou.

— Sim, nem por um momento duvidei disso. — respondeu o indiano — Vamos esquecer o passado, vamos começar uma vida nova, Ikki, vamos acreditar que podemos nos lavar de todo o passado...

_I can't even think to reason_

_The world has gone bad_

_We're out on the land of Eden_

_We blow what we had_

_Eu não posso sempre pensar em deduzir_

_O mundo tem sido mau._

_Nós estamos fora da terra do Edem_

_Nós sopramos o que temos._

Shaka chamou a armadura de volta ao seu corpo, e Ikki fez o mesmo. Voltaram a ser os cavaleiros de virgem e fenix.

Eles se encararam, o vento assoviava no cume do vulcão e os dois cavaleiros nada diziam, apenas os olhos falavam tudo que precisavam. Precisavam esquecer as memórias do Hades, esquecer que um dia sofreram, apagar o ressentimento e seguir um futuro que se mostrava cada vez mais certo e brilhante.

_There's only one hold back_

_One way for bad to stay_

_We know_

_Only whether_

_We can hope to get_

_Is heavy rain_

_We need a chance to start again_

_Let it rain_

_I lie awake and feel the pain_

_Let it rain_

_Há somente um esconderijo_

_Um caminho ruim para seguir._

_Nós sabemos_

_Apenas se_

_Nós esperarmos alcançar._

_É uma chuva forte_

_Nós precisamos de uma chance para começar de novo_

_Faça com que chova._

_Eu deito e desperto e sinto a dor_

_Faça com que chova._

Mais uma vez a realidade foi desfeita e atravessando dimensões a velocidade da luz, eles chegaram ao santuário, exatamente na entrada das doze casas. Shaka sorriu, percebendo que ao contrário do que acontecia na ilha canon, uma densa chuva caía na Grécia, e para ele era como uma chance de lavar todo o sofrimento e se livrar do passado de uma vez por todas.

— Acho que todos nós pedimos por ela... — o loiro virou-se ao escutar a voz de Mu, o ariano sugira do nada, com Aiolia.

— Sim, todos pedimos e acho que a natureza não nos negaria isso. — o grego sorriu e beijou os cabelos molhados do amado.

Nenhum deles se moviam, ficaram parados na chuva, mirando a longa escadaria. Perceberam cosmos que se aproximavam e não demorou muito, Camus e Milo apareceram e da forma que estavam vestidos, deveriam ter chegado há pouco da Sibéria.

— Hum... Parece que todos os fugitivos resolveram voltar... — observou o francês e encarou Mu e Shaka respectivamente — Parece que finalmente nos despedimos do Hades.

— Sim, e suas memórias nunca mais nos incomodarão, é um passado que se foi para sempre. — observou Mu, apertando forte a mão de Aiolia.

— Não há mais motivos para fugir. Faremos daqui, nosso lar, nosso lugar de paz... — Shaka disse e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Ikki fechando os olhos. O moreno sorriu e enlaçou-lhe os ombros; começaram a subir as escadas, os demais fizeram o mesmo.

_**When sunlight burns you eyes**_

_**I know the children cry**_

_**In pain**_

_**Dawn comes up**_

_**I'm gonna learn you pain**_

_**And pray for rain**_

_**We need a chance to start again**_

_**Let it rain**_

_**I lie awake and feel the pain**_

_**Let it rain**_

_**Quando a luz do Sol queima seus olhos**_

_**Eu conheço o choro das crianças**_

_**de dor.**_

_**Aurora se propaga**_

_**Eu vou aprender sua dor**_

_**E vou rezar por chuva.**_

_**Nós precisamos de uma chance para começar de novo**_

_**Faça com que chova.**_

_**Eu deito e desperto e sinto a dor**_

_**Faça com que chova.**_

A paz que emanava do cosmo de cada um dava a certeza de que os acontecimentos da última guerra santa havia sido deixados para trás de uma vez por todas. Era o momento de recomeçar.

Os três casais seguiram abraçados para dentro das doze casas. De seu templo, Saori sentia os cosmos que queimavam cada vez mais quentes e apaixonados, agora, livres de toda mágoa e engano. A deusa sorriu e elevou seu cosmo, aumentando a intensidade da chuva.

"_Zeus, meu pai, senhor da chuva e dos raios, conceda-me um pedido, que essa tempestade lave toda a dor desse santuário e que o nascer do dia espalhe amor por todos os cantos, todas as casas e entre todos os meus cavaleiros."_

Um grande trovão explodiu no céu; era Zeus respondendo a Athena, informando que o seu desejo seria concedido.

**Fim**

Notas finais: **Terminou! Sorry, não deu pra fazer num capítulo só, então dividi.**

Tenho que confessar que foi uma história densa e difícil de escrever, pelo conflito de sentimentos, pois nela nada acontece de real, tudo envolve apenas sentimentos, e isso complica muito a narrativa. Ufa! Que bom que consegui terminar.

Agradecimentos de coração a todos que acompanharam a história até aqui, em especial os que deixaram reviews inspiradores, críticas construtivas e alguns desaforos saudáveis XD!

São vocês:

Keronekoi, Vagabond, Gabby_nanashi, Danieru, sasulove, Hinamori, medeia, Arcueid, Luanna Tsuki, Mefram_Maru, liliuapolonio, Camie01, grazita, milaangelica, Izabel, anapanter, Suellen-san, Amamiya f, Maga do 4, Kojican, Amaterasu Sonne, P-Shurete, K. Langley, Ephemerom.

Obrigada também aos silenciosos que leram, mas gostaria muito de saber a opinião de cada um de vocês.

_Obs. A viagem pelo tempo está intimamente ligada à velocidade da luz que consegue ultrapassar as dimensões existentes; nesse sentido, quem consegue vagar entre as dimensões, nesse caso, o Shaka, pode muito bem ter acesso ao passado e ao futuro. Bem, ao menos, isso tem a ver com a física, se você me perguntar se isso é possível, eu respondo que só para o Kurumada. Fontes de minha pesquisa? History channel, mais especificamente a série "Como nasceu nosso planeta" e, por favor, não me pergunte nada a respeito porque sou péssima em física e só coloquei essa observação aqui, porque algum chato poderia dizer que viajei na maionese, e não foi bem isso._

Abraços afetuosos e deixo um epílogo que espero que agrade a todos.

Sion Neblina


	13. A vitória do amor   Epílogo

**A vitória do amor**

**Epílogo**

Festa de Afrodite, todos os cantos da Grécia estava coberto das flores de abril, um brinde da deusa do amor aos corações apaixonados. No santuário de Athena não era diferente, se comemorava a festa em homenagem a deusa e romãs decoravam todos os locais, comemorando o poder incontrolável da paixão e a alegria dos amantes.

Os cavaleiros participavam da grande festa juntos a Athena. Depostos de suas armaduras, pois segundo ela, não havia necessidade das mesmas, em época de paz, todos exibiam togas e sandálias somente; e bebiam e conversavam entre as fartas mesas de vinhos e frutas espalhadas pelo santuário. O clima de paz e festividade era belo e poético; ouviam-se cantos entre os servos e via-se sorriso entre os guerreiros.

A deusa estava feliz, todos pareciam felizes durante a comemoração.

— Shaka, se demorarmos mais, perderemos a declaração da Saori! — reclamou Shun, da porta do quarto do loiro.

Shaka saiu, vestia um sári branco, mas seus pés calçavam sandálias de tira.

— Não reclame comigo, quem está demorando é seu irmão. — volveu o loiro — Ikki... — o indiano parou o que diria e mirou o seu discípulo. Shun vestia um sári vermelho e seus cabelos cacheados caiam em cascatas por suas costas. Os meses passados no santuário, o tornara mais forte e ainda mais belo.

— Está muito bonito, Shun.

— Obrigado. — o mais jovem ruborizou e baixou o olhar. Shaka percebeu que a expressão desesperada e perdida do rapaz também fora substituída por tranqüilidade e coragem. Shun estava pronto para enfrentar a vida. O treinamento budista o afastara de todos os seus fantasmas, sepultando-os definitivamente no Hades.

Ikki saiu do quarto, vestia calça e camisa preta. Shaka ergueu a sobrancelha.

— Não me vejo vestindo essas togas gregas, nem insiste. — explicou o leonino, e o indiano achou melhor não brigar, mesmo porque ele estava muito bem daquele jeito.

— Sim, vamos, aposto que todos já estão na festa. — reclamou o loiro — Você não sabe ser pontual.

— E você não sabe parar de reclamar.

— E vocês dois poderiam me poupar de mais uma discussão? — pediu Shun seguindo na frente.

Ikki e Shaka se entreolharam, depois acabaram rindo, desceram em direção ao local em que a festa acontecia.

Todos os cavaleiros esperavam em frente à acrópole, e observavam a deusa que segurava seu báculo, sentada no trono ao lado do grande mestre. Shaka observou Mu que chegava, tendo o braço segurou possessivamente por Aiolia, sorriu para o amigo que lhe devolveu o sorriso tímido; Aiolia, seguindo o olhar de Mu, lhe acenou com a cabeça.

— Parece que ele não tem mais ciúmes... — comentou Ikki, chamando a atenção do amante pra si.

— Não, — Shaka sorriu — Ele sabe que é amado; ciúmes tornam-se desnecessário, não acha?

— Acho, mas isso não faz com que deixe de sentir. — respondeu Ikki, sorrindo com o canto dos lábios.

Milo e Camus foram os últimos dos cavaleiros de ouro a se juntarem as festividades. O francês reclamando que o grego não conseguia ser pontual. Todos se calaram quando Saori se ergueu do seu trono e começou seu discurso.

— _Meus nobres e valentes cavaleiros, súditos do santuário. Estamos aqui para celebrar o amor e o mês dedicado a deusa Afrodite, Afrodite que é a dona das paixões indomáveis, dos amores persistentes que a tudo resiste, a tudo ultrapassa e a tudo domina. Que esse amor possa ser a fonte de cada um de nós. Que o amor verdadeiro esteja sempre presente, trazendo alegria ao meu santuário. O período de trevas passou, hoje estamos em paz e devemos assim continuar. Por isso, hoje eu, Athena, ofereço o meu santuário para outra deusa e peço que ela abençoe todos os corações que aqui estão..._

_**Cheguei a tempo de te ver acordar  
Eu vim correndo à frente do sol  
Abri a porta e antes de entrar  
Revi a vida inteira**_

_**Pensei em tudo que é possível falar  
Que sirva apenas para nós dois  
Sinais de bem, desejos vitais  
Pequenos fragmentos de luz**_

Após dizer isso, outra bela jovem se aproximou de Saori; sua beleza era tanta que ofuscava, seus cabelos loiros e cacheados caíam pela toga branca que ela vestia e eram ornados por uma radiante coroa de brilhantes.

— _Nobres servos da deusa Athena, estou aqui hoje para comemorar o amor, o amor que é capaz de vencer tudo e que, sendo um ser primordial entre os deuses se fez perfeito entre os mortais._

A deusa sorriu e mirou os espectadores, estendendo a mão em direção a Ikki e Shaka, Mu e Aiolia e Camus e Milo que se entreolharam sem entender e sem jeito.

— Acompanhei com aflição o desfecho do caso de vocês. — continuou a imortal — Devo confessar que torci para que finalmente tudo se resolvesse, mas, ao contrário do que se pensou... — a deusa deu um expressivo olhar para Ikki — Os deuses nem sempre podem se envolver em tudo. Fico feliz, pois mais uma vez, no final, o amor venceu. Gostaria de chamá-los para acender a pira dedicada a festa do amor. Que o amor de vocês sempre queime com a intensidade das estrelas.

Sob aplausos, os três casais subiram os degraus que os separavam das deusas e do grande mestre.

_**Falar da cor dos temporais  
Do céu azul, das flores de abril  
Pensar além do bem e do mal  
Lembrar de coisas que ninguém viu  
O mundo lá sempre a rodar  
E em cima dele tudo vale  
Quem sabe isso quer dizer amor,  
Estrada de fazer o sonho acontecer**_

Os cavaleiros se aproximaram da pira e receberam da deusa sementes de romã que deveriam ser queimadas junto com o incenso de rosas vermelhas e hibiscos. Mu, Shaka e Camus estavam terrivelmente sem jeito, e Aiolia, Milo e Ikki achavam a coisa, no mínimo estranha. Cada qual pegou um punhado de sementes e pétalas, lançando na pira. Coube a Ikki acender o fogo que clareou poderosamente o inicio da noite grega.

_**Pensei no tempo e era tempo demais  
Você olhou sorrindo pra mim  
Me acenou um beijo de paz  
Virou minha cabeça**_

_**Eu simplesmente não consigo parar  
Lá fora o dia já clareou  
Mas se você quiser transformar  
O ribeirão em braço de mar**_

Depois que acenderam a pira, os casais deixaram o local, cada um ao seu modo, tratando de aproveitar a noite, aproveitar a vida que se mostrava cada vez mais bela e cheia de sensações.

_**Você vai ter que encontrar  
Aonde nasce à fonte do ser  
E perceber meu coração  
Bater mais forte só por você  
O mundo lá sempre a rodar,  
E em cima dele tudo vale  
Quem sabe isso quer dizer amor,  
Estrada de fazer o sonho acontecer**_

Milo e Camus seguiram de volta ao templo de escorpião para recuperar o tempo perdido. Afinal, era a festa de Afrodite a deusa do amor e isso significava que o amor deveria ser feito em todas as formas possíveis para que seu odor e sabor subisse ao Olimpo e permeasse o universo.

Mu e Aiolia permaneceram na festa, confraternizando com os outros cavaleiros e ajudando a espalhar o cheiro da paixão pelas colunas do santuário. Mais uma vez, aquele lugar cheirava a amor, a paixão pura e viva.

Ikki e Shaka resolveram caminhar pela areia da praia, aproveitando a brisa tépida que o verão derramava, trazendo o cheiro _moresco_ do Egeu para o solo sagrado do santuário.

Os olhos azul celeste de Shaka se prenderam no colorido que o final do crepúsculo espalhava no céu.

— Sinto-me num dejavu...

Ikki o envolveu pela cintura, e o loiro pousou a cabeça em seu peito.

— Sei que você pode vagar pelas dimensões, mas no momento, estamos no presente, um presente que nunca mais deixará de existir.

O loiro virou-se para encarar os olhos escuros do amado. Eles estavam mais calmos e mais seguros, e fazia com que acreditasse cada vez mais profundamente em suas palavras.

— Você promete?

— Você nunca acreditou em promessas... — Ikki sorriu — Sabe que não precisamos prometer mais nada. Eu o amo, Shaka, e o amarei para sempre, essa é a única promessa que posso fazer.

— Não preciso de outra... — o loiro tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo cálido e apaixonado. E como um feitiço de Afrodite, nesse mesmo momento, os outros casais faziam o mesmo, brindando o amor há tanto perseguido, e agora encontrado em sua totalidade.

Shun observava toda aquela felicidade e embora, uma parte de si ainda não estivesse completa, o jovem se alegrava por ver finalmente que tudo estava bem. Eles deixaram o Hades definitivamente. Voltou para o templo de virgem e adentrou o imenso jardim, observando as árvores gêmeas. Tudo começara ali, uma explosão que levou muito mais que vidas, levou esperança. Que bom que ela retornara. Sentou-se sob as árvores e fechou os olhos com um sorriso, emanando seu cosmo e começando a meditação, mas foi interrompido ao sentir um cosmo na entrada do jardim. Abriu os olhos chocados por um tempo, até que um sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios; um sorriso tão feliz quanto o do homem que estava parado na entrada do jardim. Ele então se ergueu e estendeu os braços, acolhendo o abraço daquele que amava.

_**O mundo lá sempre a rodar,  
E em cima dele tudo vale  
Quem sabe isso quer dizer amor,  
Estrada de fazer o sonho acontecer**_

— Hyoga...

— Não me peça mais para partir, Shun...

— Nunca mais...

Trocaram um beijo apaixonado, um beijo tão intenso e vencedor de tristezas quanto os que eram trocados por outros casais no solo sagrado do santuário. Selando definitivamente o amor entre aqueles cavaleiros.

_**Estrada de fazer o sonho acontecer**_

-OOO-

**Notas finais: Ok, para ter paz de verdade, eu tive que fantasiar que todos os deuses estavam em paz com Athena, embora ela e Afrodite sejam inimigas mitológicas.**

**A música do capítulo é: Quem sabe isso quer dizer amor – Milton Nascimento.**

**Beijos a todos que chegaram até aqui. Obrigada de coração aos que gostaram, e aos que não gostaram, fazer o quê? Não tenho pretensão de ser unanimidade.**

**Abraços afetuosos.**

**Sion Neblina**


End file.
